Assistant
by Luv2Game
Summary: FINISH With the world now united, Presea has taken a job as Regal's assistant. Now the gang is coming for a visit, and the pair intend to show them a good time. But, how will spending all that time together affect their relationship? PreseaRegal
1. Regal's Assistant

**_A/N_**: Hey all! This is my first ToS fanfic,so, please, bear with me. This is a Regal/Presea. Before you dismiss it, know that she doesn't have the body of a twelve year old. Eww! She is really twenty-eight, so she has the body of a twenty-eight year old. How? Well, that will be explained it this chapter. And, we all know that Regal killed Alicia right? And that he loved her? Well forget the latter. That will be explained in later chapters as well. That is, if you all like it and want there to be later chapters. So, enough of my blabbing. Here is the fist chapter! Please, I beg of you, Read and Review!

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Tales of Symphonia. I can't afford to buy Namco, and wouldn't know what to do with it if I did.

**_Summary_**: Presea works as Regal's assistant at the Lezareno company. Will thier relationship stay strictly bussiness, or will it evolve into more than just a friendship? I know the title is Assistant, but not much of this story takes place at work. All characters are in this. What would it be without Lloyd and the gang? Parings are Lloyd/Colette, Sheena/Zelos, and, of course, Regal/Presea. This hasn't been yet, to my knowledge, and I think they could be a very interesting couple. For now, it is PG, but I'm almost positive the rating will go up to PG-13.

Well, here's the first chapter. Please R&R!

_**Chapter 1: Regal's Assistant**_

**xxxx**

Presea looked over the clipboard in her hand. All seemed to be in order. The shipments had gone out on time and nothing had been delayed. She scanned over it again and heaved a sigh of relief. Everything was on schedule.

Sitting down at her desk, Presea's thoughts turned to her surroundings. A desk, a laptop, a bookshelf filled to it's maximum capacity along one wall, a filing cabinet along another, a small table and couch in the center of the room, and a large picture window along another wall. Pretty standard, really, considering that she was now an assisitant.

She had been working at the Lezareno Company for almost a year now. A whole year. It had been almost a whole year since she and the others had united the two worlds. Presea felt herself smile as she remembered the days that had followed the uniting: Parties, laughter, dancing. Peace. Of course, for herself it had been a different story.

Presea had been terrified. She had been happy, too, of course. How could you not be happy when everyone else around you was happy? But, she had been scared. Not scared because the two worlds were now one after all those years of seperation, or of all the change that would take place- she could deal with that- but because of the fact that she would be alone again.

She had been alone before the journey, she had told herself, and she could do it again. But that had seemed ages ago. She had grown accustomed to having people near her; feeling wanted, feeling...loved. The fact that their journey together was now over- that they would no longer need to be together- had left Presea feeling more empty than she had felt since everyone had restored her soul.

But she didn't have to worry long, because on the third day of the celebrations, Regal had approached her. The last time she had spoken with him had be a top the Lezareno company, so she had been slightly apprehensive, figuring that he would ask her something about her 'true age'. But instead of asking her about her age, he asked her if she wanted a job at his firm.

She had nearly fallen over. Why in all of Tethe'alla would Regal want her to work for him! Presea had been tempted to ask him if he was feeling ill, but had decided against it. Now she wouldn't have to be alone, and she would have a job, a purpose in this new world. So she had merely nodded her head up and down, and Regal had told her to report to his office the next morning at eight o'clock sharp.

Presea gave a small chuckle at the memory, imagining what her face must have looked like. If it had looked anything like she had felt, it would have been something to see.

Still smiling, Presea stood from her desk and walked towards the large window across the room. From it she could see a large portion of the Altamira beach, so it had quickly became her favorite asset of the room. When she could find the time, Presea would sit at the picture window, watching the waves crash against the sand and then melt back into the waters, simply enjoying the fact that she alive.

Seeing as she had some free time on her hands now, Presea plopped herself down on the bench. She didn't watch the ocean this time though. Instead, she pulled a letter out of the breast pocket of her pink blazer and unfolded it.

Smoothing out it's creased form, she re-read it for what must be the hundreth time. It was a short letter that simply stated that her friends were coming for a visit, and that they should be in Altamira today or tomorrow, but it was more than just a advanced warning to Presea.

To Presea it was knowing that she would get to see everyone again. Lloyd, Colette, Sheena, Zelos, Genis, Raine- the entire gang was coming. Although it was going to be great to see her friends again, the thought that excited Presea the most was her friends getting to see _her_. She did look much different, after all. She now looked her age.

She now looked twenty-eight.

That simple fact made Presea feel as if she could jump over the moon. It was still hard for to belive it, though. All those years...All those long, same-after-same years that she had thought were impossible to recover, had been found. Well, not memory wise, but body wise, and that was enough for Presea.

And she owed it all to one man.

She recalled the day that Regal he had strutted into her office and asked if her if she had ever wondered what it would be like if she looked her age. Presea had responed with a look that said 'Every day of my life', and so he then explained that she wouldn't have to wonder anymore. Regal then proceeded to tell her he'd found a solution to her problem. A key crest. But not just any key crest, a special one, infussed with power from a great dwarf.

Presea remembered with a small smile that she had been so shocked at first that she could only gape at Regal, but after a moment she had found her voice and asked him how he had found all this information out. Her smile broadened as she recalled Regal's reply, which had been a sly smiled and the words: he had his ways.

A long week after his announcement, Regal had called her into his office and handed her the key crest. It was in the form of a necklace, with a delicate gold chain, and a small, glowing blue stone, which was held in place with a gold clasp. Presea had been so excited that she was nearly hoping up and down, which was really out-of-character for her.

As she had reached out for the necklace, she remembered Regal pulling it slightly out of her each (which hadn't been very hard, considering that she was about three feet shorter than he was) and telling her that it would only take a week for the transformation to take place. Presea had once again been shocked, realizing that it would take only a week to reverse what had taken many years. Regal had then stressed the fact that it would not be without pain. Not great, earth shattering pain, but pain none the less. Despite the pain factor, Presea had still wanted to go through with it, and he had respected her decision and handed over the key crest.

And, it had hurt, Presea recalled. Sometimes, she would feel as if someone was at each end of her, pulling with all their might. Though that only happened a couple of times, each one resulted in Regal sending her back to the hotel, her home at the time. Mostly it was just musle spasms, and Presea was grateful for that. She wasn't sure she could have beared the other for a whole week.

The actual transformation from girl to woman, though, went from one dramatic to the next. The first day, she woke up, and still looked twelve. That day she went to work dissapointed, and went to bed as soon as she returned home.

But the next morning she woke up and felt slightly different. She went over to the mirror, and noticed, for the first time in her life, she had a bust. And, of course, it didn't stop there. Over the next few days, she shot up from four feet, four inches, to five feet, five inches. She aged, as well. Her face went from the innocent face of a child, to the mature face of a young woman.

By the end of that long week, she looked to be about twenty five, give or take a few years. She had been so ecstatic that she had ran up every flight of stairs in Lezareno, threw open the door the Regal's office without knocking, and embraced him with all her might. She had thanked him many times that day, and many times after. All the pain had been worth it.

"Have you seen the Thoda Island file?" a voice asked from inside her office.

Presea, jerked from her thoughts, looked up to find Regal Bryant standing in the middle of her office. Not that she was surprised. She had recognized his voice almost instantly.

"I'm sure I have," she replied with a hint of laughter in her voice. She stood up, placed the letter back into the breast pocket of her jacket, and walked over to the filing cabinet. After a brief moment, she selected the file Regal was interested in.

"Thank you." Regal took the file Presea offered him and began sifting through it's contents.

"How is the meeting with the new client going?" Presea questioned, sitting down on the couch.

"Very well. He is interested in turning Thoda Island into more of a tourist attraction. Which, in my professinal opinion, is a very good idea. It has outstanding potiental," replied Regal, rearranging the content of the file. "Could you prepare us some coffee?" A question, not a statement.

Presea hid her smile. Him, the president, asking her, the assistant, to make some coffee. It was, after all, her job. But he had always treated her that way. More like a friend instead of an employee.

"I'll bring the coffee in in just a moment," she answered. "But, before I go, I need to know something."

"What do you need to ask me?" He was still rummaging through the file, so he barely even lifted his head.

"Are you going to be staying late tonight?" He had been staying at the company later than usual, working on files, and Presea wanted to know if he planned on doing the same this evening.

The question took Regal by surprise. He stopped flipping through the file and looked up at her. "What? Why?"

"Because," she started, motioning for him to follow her. "Everyone may be arriving today." She walked through the door to her office and down the hall. She stopped at the coffee station and put some coffee in a filter. "Remember?"

"Yes, I remember," he replied, sitting the file down and filling the pot up with water. "To answer your question, I do not plan on staying late this evening. I would like to welcome our guest properly."

"As would I," Presea agreed, moving to lean against the coffee table. "And Regal?"

"Yes?" He turned from the sink, holding the coffee pot.

"Who's making the coffee?" she asked, a smile slowly spreading across her face.

"Oh." Looking slightly embarrassed, Regal handed Presea the pot full of water. "I'll, uh, I'll be in my office." He straightened up, picked up the file, and strode off toward the direction his office.

Presea watched as he rounded the corner, shook her head, and set the coffee pot in it's place and turned it on. As she waited for it to get done, she thought about how much the world had changed. Magitechnology was now abundant. Because of that, they now had computers. Well, they had always had computers, but now they could use them without the fear of mana shortages. And for the company, that was a life saver. Now they no longer needed to spend hours writing things down by hand, just type it into the computer. Which reminded Presea, she needed to speak to Regal about copying some of the portfolios into the system.

Regal Bryant. Now there was someone who had changed since the uniting of the world. No longer bound be his shackles, he could now actually use his hands. He had cut his hair as well, though it it still hung below his shoulders, and he sported suits in place of the rags he had called clothing before. But he still must be working out on a regular basis, Presea mused, because he had a body that was to di- Wait a minute! His body? Since when did Presea care about Regal's body? He was her employer for heaven's sake! How inappropriate!

Looking down in embarrassment, Presea looked noticed that the coffee pot was full, so she busied herself with preparing it. She poured the hot, dark liquid into two cups, and placed them on a tray. She put two sugar cubes and cream in one and left the other black. She knew how Regal liked his, but not the client. She then grabbed some packets of sugar and some creamer, and headed towards Regals' office, leaving her inappropriate thoughts behind her.

_**xxxx**_

**_A/N_: **Well, there you have it! Chapter number one! What did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! To do that, you must review! Please do! Lloyd and everyone else shows up in the next chapter. If you all like it, and want there to be a next chapter. I hope you do! Well, nothing left but to, yep, you guessed it, review!


	2. The Gang Arrives

_**A/N**:_ Well, here I am with chapter two! Thanks to you that reviewed! I'm glad you like it. I kept waiting for a Regal/Presea, but one never showed up, so I decided to write one. I wasn't sure how well it would go over, since there a lot of Genis/Presea fans out there, but I got four reviews! Thats good enough for me. Hehe. Well, here is chapter two!

**_Disclaimer_**: Don't own Tales of Symphonia.

_**Chapter 2: The Gang Arrives**_

**xxxx**

Having delivered the coffee to Regal's office, Presea shuffled about her office idly, wondering what to do. She thought being an assistant would be more lively- seeing as how she was the president of the company personal assistant and all. But Presea had quickly realized that Regal was very efficient on his own. Sometimes she wondered why he even had an assistant, seeing as how she didn't do all that much. But she wasn't one to knock a good thing, and Martel knew that this position was much better than the one she had started with.

Presea gave a small shudder as she rembered her previous occupation: Mail Sorter. It's task was it's title. She had spent all day sorting through every envelope the company received, and the company received a _lot _of mail. Day-in and day-out, nothing but mail. Mail, mail, mail. She had even dreamed about mail. Needless to say, she had hated that job. When Regal approached her with the propsal of being his assistant, she had jumped at the offer.

So now here she was, sitting on her office couch, wondering what it was she could do to pass off the time.

Presea soon decided that the file cabinet needed to be organized, so she set out to tackle the task. She had just emptied the metal cabinet of all of it's content and was in the process of sorting through them when he intercom buzzed, alerting her of it's presence.

"Presea? Are you avalible?"

Presea, sighing from her position on the floor, quickly stood up and smoothed out her black skirt, as if he could see through the device. She walked over to the intercom, which sat on her desk, and pressed a button. "Yes, Sir. What do you need?"

She almost swore she heard a smile in his voice at the formal title. "Could you come to my office? I need your assistance."

"Of course, Sir. I'll be right there," Presea replied, pressing another button and ending thier conversation. _Perhaps he does need an assistant, _the young, pink haired woman mused, walking out of her office and down a short hall way until she stood outside of Regal's grand office doors.

Giving a slight knock, Presea opened the door without waiting for a reply and found herself in the familiar office of Regal Bryant. If she thought her office was large, then Regal's was huge. It's four walls were not walls at all, but windows- well except for the one wall the housed the door- and all of them displayed a view of the ocean. Along one window was a comfortable looking chair set, facing the ocean; along another was a sort of mini bar, though she rarely saw it being used; in the middle was a couch and table set, much like her own only larger; and directly in front of her was Regal's desk, complete with computer system, large stacks of paper, intercom, and other items that you would expect to find in an office. All of the things were very familiar to Presea, including the blue haired President sitting behind his desk. All, that is, but the client sitting before Regal.

When she had delivered the coffee, Presea hadn't seen the young client. Where he had been was beyond Presea, but now that she saw him, she noticed that he was young. Younger than Regal by about five years, she guessed. So that would make him about about twenty-seven years old.

She gave the young man a quick once-over, deducing that her was rather good-looking. With short, brown hair, dark brown eyes, chiseled facial structures, and broad shoulders that nicely filled out his black suit, Presea took the liberty of guessing that he turned quite a few heads. She smiled politely at the young man, and continued past him to Regal's side.

"What is that you needed, Sir?" she asked the older man, addressing him formally in front of the client. In another scenario, she would have most likely called him by his name. It was what he- and she- preferred.

Regal looked up at her and motioned toward the computer. "It seems to be frozen. The mouse is immobile. Perhaps you can repair the problem?"

Presea looked at the computer screen and realized it was an easy problem to fix. She pressed a few keys, clicked the mouse a couple of times, and then held down some more keys. "There. Promblem eliminated," she said with a smile.

"Thank you, Presea. I do not know how I would survive without you."

A small blush crept to her cheeks at the compliment, and Presea gave a small nod of her head, trying to hide it. "It was no problem at all, Mr. Bryant."

"Seems as though assistants are handy to have around. I think I'll have to get me one," the client spoke up, smiling at the duo before him.

"Ah, where are my manners?" Regal stood from his position behind his desk. "Presea, this is Mr. Duke Calabren. Mr. Calabren, may I introduce to you my assistant, Miss Presea Combitir."

"It is a pleasure, Mr. Calabren," Presea greeted, bowing slightly at the waist. It was how she greeted every client Regal introduced her to, because most all of his clients were very wealthy, and very powerful. Just as Regal, really.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine, Miss Combitir. And please, call me Duke," the young man replied, giving a slight bow of his own.

"Duke," Presea said with a small smile. She gave a quick glance in Mr. Calabren's direction, and found that he was staring at her intently. She found herself blushing again, though this time she felt slightly odd. The way he was staring at her...she couldn't explain it, but it made Presea feel unnerved, and she suddenly wanted to leave.

She turned back to her employer. "Mr. Bryant, if that is all you need..." Presea let her words trail off, hoping that Regal could read her mind and give her permission to leave.

"Yes. Thank you, Presea, that is all for now," Regal said, noticing the slight change in Presea's demeanor.

Presea saw the questioning look in Regal's dark blue eyes, but ignored it. "If you need me, don't hesitate to call." She made her way towards the door. "Good day, Mr. Calabren, Mr. Bry-"

Presea was abruptly cut-off as the door to Regal's office came flying open, swinging on it's hinges with a force that would have knocked Presea unconscious, had she not jumped back

"Hey Regal!"

"Lloyd," Regal greeted warmly, moving from behind his desk to grasp the hand of the young man. "How are you?"

"Great!" Lloyd answered enthusiastically, as five more people filed into the room behind him. "What about-"

"There you are!"

All heads turned towards the entrance of the office, where a young, out of breath, blond woman stood, glaring at Lloyd with an intensity that matched his enthusiasm.

"Mr. Bryant, I tried to tell them that they couldn't see you without an appointment, but it was like talking to a wall," the woman explained, advancing towards Lloyd. "I'm so sorry. I'll remove them your office immediately."

"Mindy-"

"I tried to call your assistant, but she wasn't at her post, as usual. I honestly don't know why you hired her. She has no experience at all, where I have five years under my belt."

"Mindy-" Regal tried again, but he failed again, as well.

"But, anyways, I'll escort these barbarians out of your office," Mindy continued, having reached a baffled Lloyd's side.

"Mindy," Presea spoke up, moving to Lloyd's side as well. "These people do have an appointment with Mr. Bryant."

"No, they do not. I checked the schedule, and after Mr. Bryant's meeting with Mr. Calabren, his day is clear for the possibility of the arrival of his colleauges," Mindy told Presea, her tone of voice suggesting that she was speaking to an imbecile.

"We _are _those friends," Zelos began, appearing beside Mindy, "But if you'd like to escort me downstairs, then I'd have no objections, my beautiful hunny."

"Zelos!" Sheena hissed, coming up beside the red-head. She raised her hand and slapped him on the shoulder. "Now is not the time!"

"Oww! What did I do to deserve that!"

Regal chuckled, observing his old comrades. Nothing had changed. Sheena and Zelos were still sparring, Lloyd and Colette were still with in mere inches of each other at all times, and Genis and Raine still looked as though they were surrounded by idiots. It was good to see his friends again.

"These are you friends? The people who helped you unite the two worlds?" Mindy questioned in disbelief, her gaze traveling to a flustered Sheena to a sulking Zelos. She had never been one for television, so she had never seen their faces, but surely these people couldn't have united the worlds. They were...commoners!

"Yes, Mindy, they are. I thank you for your concern, but it was unnecessary. If you would excuse us-"

"Of course, Mr. Bryant. My apologies." Mindy threw her blond hair over her shoulder and smoothed out her blue dress suit. "Good day," she called over her shoulder, opening the door and then disappearing from view.

"Who was that?" Genis Sage, the youngest of the group, asked, stepping foward from the back of the room.

"Mindy, my receptionist," Regal explained. "She is..."

"A pain in the-" Presea began, but Duke Calabren's voice interrupted her.

"Is today a bad time? If you would like for me to reschedule..."

"Are we interrupting something?" Raine questioned, stepping forward to stand by her younger brother. "We could wait for you, if we are."

"Well, I am with a client," started Regal, motioning toward Duke with his arm.

"Well then, we'll just go bug Presea until your done here," said Zelos, over his earlier spat with Sheena. "Where is my little Rosebud?"

Regal glanced at Presea very quickly and smiled. "I cannot say that I know for certain where she is. This young lady here can take you to her office, and you can wait for me in there. Surely Presea will turn up soon."

Zelos gave the 'young lady' a once over, and offered his arm. "Well you cute lil' thing, please lead the way."

Presea stifled a laugh, and took Zelos' arm. As she led the group to her office, she glanced back at Sheena. She knew the young woman liked Zelos, as much as she tried to hide it. As she figured, Sheena was glaring intently at the back of his ex-Choosen's head, but when she saw Presea, the young woman quickly turned her attention to the floor.

They rounded the corner, and Presea showed them into her office. Lloyd and Colette took a seat on the couch, while the others stood, mulling about the room.

"So, where is Presea," asked Genis. He hadn't seen her since they had all went their seperate years nearly a year ago, and he was excited at the prospect of getting to see her again. He had had a sort of 'crush' on her during their journey, and he had finally worked up enough nerve to act on his feelings.

"You know, you look a bit like her. Are you her older sister?" the older half-elf woman questioned. "No, you couldn't be," Raine corrected herself, "She only had one sister."

At the mention of her sister, Presea glanced to the floor. But, she quickly shook of the depressed feeling and smiled at her friends. There was no way she was going to let the mere mention of her sister dampen her spirits. "I'm sure she is close by."

"Really! Where?" asked Colette excitedly, jumping off the couch. She couldn't wait to see her old friend.

"Oh, closer than you think," Presea continued her game, enjoying herself. They still had no clue that she was Presea.

"Where?" the blond girl asked again. She was practically jumping up and down.

Presea laughed at the sight and said, "I'm right here Colette."

The young girl's mouth dropped to the floor.

"But, your...old," Genis stammered. This couldn't be Presea! She was his age! Well, not technically, but still! How could he confess his feelings if she was old?

"Old? I'm only twenty-eight," Presea said, turning toward the young boy.

"So, it is you!" Raine exclaimed, her suspicions confirmed. "But, how...?"

"Yeah, you sure don't look like my little Rosebud," Zelos added, staring at Presea with a look of confussion.

"See this necklace?" Presea stated, pointing at the small necklace that hung around her neck. "Well, because it has a speical Key Crest, it negates all of my Exspheres toxins and shows my true age."

Lloyd stood up and walked over to her. "Wow, Presea. You got your time back."

"I know! Isn't it great?" she beamed, clasping Lloyd's hand. " I truely can't belive it sometimes."

"Presea, where did you get this?" Sheena spoke up, advancing towards her friend and fingering the necklace gently.

"Regal found it for me."

"Regal?"

"This is unbelievable," Colette spoke up.

"It's amazing," Raine said, awe in her voice.

"So, how did this all happen," asked Genis, confused out of his mind. Something that didn't happen very often.

Presea sat down on her couch and began explaining to her friends about how it happend. She told them about the necklace, the long week it took for her to look like this, and everything in between.

**xxxx**

Replies to my reviewers...

**_Tas_**: You love it? Yay! Here's your up-date.

**_Kei-Kun_**: I've always to see a R/P too. Never happend though, so I took matters into my own hand. If ya write one, remember to review to mine! Hehe. Glad you like it!

**_Fallenhardinger_**: Giddy, huh? Lol. Gald you like it!

**_Iceing Flower_**: Awsome? Whoo-Hoo! Hehe. I wasn't sure if how to solve the phyical appearence, but it just came to me. Thank God. I had to make Presea happy, I mean, she now looks her age, and she works at a huge company, so you know she get's paid alot. Lol. I'm glad you like it!

**_A/N_**: There's chapter two! What did ya thank? Let me know in a review! Thanks to you who did! Remember, keep it up! I'll bring you chapter three soon! As long as you still want a three. Well, that's all I guess. Don't forget to review!


	3. Out For Lunch

**_A/N_**: Howdy again! I've returned with chapter three! I see I have at least five people that read my fic. Yay! I didn't think that many would like it. Well, here is chapter three!

**_Disclamier_**: I do not own ToS, Namco does.

_**Chapter 3: Out For Lunch**_

**xxxx**

Presea had finished telling the group her story, and the room was now silent, each person digesting the news they had just heard. Presea took this oppurtunity to study her friends, and see if she could notice any changes in them.

She started with the young Lloyd Irving, who was sitting on her office couch. He seemed to be the same old Lloyd, with the same short, brown hair, and the same optimistic look on life. The only thing that caught Presea's eyes was his clothing, which was a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a long sleeved red button-up shirt thrown over the white one.

Next she moved on to Colette Brunel. The young eighteen year old was sitting next to Lloyd, his hand resting lightly on top of her's. Presea smiled, guessing that the two had finally admitted their feelings towards each other. Colette did look very happy, Presea decided, and very much the same.

Leaving the happy couple on the couch, Presea turned her attention to the healer of the group, Raine Sage. The older woman looked the pretty much the same, though she had traded her tunic in for a brown, three-quater lenghted sleeved shirt with beaded trim, and she no longer seemed as sad as she had been. Since they were now closer in age, Presea vowed that she would get to know Raine better, and she turned her gaze to Genis.

The young half-elf was standing close to his sister, and staring intently at the floor. He looked different; older now that he had entered his teenage years, though he was still short for his age. His clothing was very similiar to his old outfit, only a darker shade of blue, and Presea couldn't help but feel the young boy's disappointment. She knew that he had had a crush on her, and she figured that his ego must feel a bit deflated, seeing as how he now had no shot at her at all.

Leaving the young Genis Sage to himself, Presea moved her gaze to Sheena, only to find that Miss Fujibayashi was looking at the floor as well. She noticed that the young Mizuho native wore the same clohting as before, and had her jet black hair done up in a similiar fashion, but she also noticed the air of confidence that now surrounded Sheena. Presea smiled, glad that Sheena had finally realized her self-worth, and turned her attention to last of her comrades.

Zelos Wilder sat a top her desk, rubbing his chin and obviously deep in thought. If anybody looked the same as before it was Zelos. Still clad in his white pants and pink jacket, he looked no different than before the worlds were reunited . But the one thing that caught Presea's attention was the air about him. He still exuded cockiness, of course, that was something she was sure that he would never rid himself off, but there was also a pride about him, and it wasn't imitation as it had been before. It real, true-blue, self-pride, and Presea once again felt pleased that her friends were all doing well.

The only one missing from the picture was Lloyd's father, Kratos, but the last she had heard he was floaing somewhere a top Derris-Kharlan, and he was doing well and wished the group the same.

"So..." Genis began, breaking the air of silence, "you really are Presea."

"I am," Presea said. "I hope that you aren't to disappointed, Genis. I would still love to be your friend."

"Of course we're friends!" the young half-elf cried, mortified that Presea would think of such a thing. Just because she was old now, didn't change the fact that she was his friend. "Nothing could change that."

"Thank you, Genis." Presea crossed the room and gave the boy a small hug, causing him to blush furiously.

"So, that necklace makes you look twenty-eight bcause of that blue orb?" Colette questioned, making sure she understood correctly.

"Yes," Presea confirmed, nodding her head.

"Okay." It was obvious that Colette still didn't quite understand, but she beamed up at Presea anyways. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you," Presea replied softly. Her hand went to her neck, and she gently brushed the object. "That means a lot to me." And it did. It truely did. She had been nervous at first, wondering how her friends would react to the news, but they all seemed genuinely happy for her, and that made Presea feel as though a huge wieght had been lifted off her shoulders.

"We're all happy for you, Rosebud," Zelos said happily, jumping off her desk and walking towards her. "But I guess I can't call ya Rosebud anymore, huh?"

"Of couse you can," Presea said with a small laugh, accepting the hug Zelos offered her.

"Fascinating," breathed Raine, her eye's glued to the object around Presea's neck.

"Huh?" Zelos turned towards Raine. "What is?"

"Honestly Zelos," Raine sighed. "That necklace. It's fascinating! If I could just get my hands on it, or learn where Regal found it," the mage began, switching to her 'archeologist' mode, "then I could conduct some research and-"

"Uh, Sis, calm down." Genis scooted away from his sister's side.

"Uh-oh. The Professor's in her 'Scary' mode," Lloyd joked, earning a glare from Raine and a giggle from Colette.

Just then, the door to Presea's office flew open and Regal strode into the middle of the room.

"I apologize for taking so long. Paperwork," Regal explained with a wave of his hand.

"It's was no problem. I told everyone about the necklace you gave me."

"Ah. I see."

"What made you think of such a device? I never knew such a thing existed," Raine queried, hammering Regal with questions as soon as she had the chance.

"Well, I knew of Presea's secret, and I reasoned that she was not satisfied with her predicament, so I decided to find a solution to her problem. A way to make her-" Regal stopped abruptly, deciding that he had said enough.

"Yes?" Raine encouraged.

When Regal still said nothing, Zelos stepped in.

"A way to make her happy?" the red-head supplied, a sly grin gracing his features.

"Ah...Yes. I suppose so."

Regal cleard his throat, which was a sign that Presea had come to recognize as discomfort. She decided to change the subject, seeing as how she figured that her face was the color of Zelos' hair. "Uh- Yes, well...How was everyone's trip?"

As Lloyd and Colette excitedly began recollecting their journey, Sheena stood back in the corner, smiling to herself. Poor Presea. She couldn't hide her embarrassment even if she tried. Poor Regal, for that matter. He had looked so discontented at Zelos' comment, that she was surprised that he hadn't turned as red as Presea. Say, where was Zelos, anyway?

Sheena glanced around the room, and spotted the ex-Chosen, playing with a vase.

He picked it up, looked it over, and sat it back down. But, when he sat it down, it tottered and he grabed it before it hit the ground. Zelos looked around the room to see if anyone had seen. He noticed Sheena had, and gave a little shrug and a smile. In response, she rolled her eyes, but to his surprise, smiled back.

"I'm glad your journey was an easy one," Presea said, smiling at her young friends.

"Oh, it was," Colette assured her.

"Regal," Raine began, moving to the older man's side. "Where is it that you found that necklace?" The mage couldn't help herself, she needed to know. It was such an interesting specimen!

"Ah-" Regal faltered, not sure how to reply. He really didn't want Presea to find out, fearing that she would be angry with him. She didn't care for Altessa all that much, after all.

"Oh, who cares!" Genis said, quite loudly. He then realized how loud he had been, and tried to correct himself. "I mean, I'm happy for Presea and all, but we've already covered everything about the necklace. Twice," he added, his voice soft.

To his surprise, Presea laughed. "He's right. We have covered everything about the necklace twice."

Genis laughed nervousy, glad that Presea wasn't upset with him. He truely was happy for her, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't just a little sick of hearing about how Regal had gotten the necklace for her.

"Say, you got any good places to eat around her, Regal? I'm starving!" Zelos rubbed his stomach, emphasizing his point.

"How about the restaurant in the hotel? It's food is delicious, wouldn't you agree, Regal?" Presea suggested, turning to face her employer.

"Of course. The Altamira Overlook is a grand restaurant. Is that all right with all of you?"

"Sounds good to me," Lloyd replied. He stood from the couch and took Colette's hand.

The large group left Presea's office and went down the hall to the elevators. After descending down to ground level, the group stepped of the elevator, and into the lobby.

"Um, Mr. Bryant?" a voice asked from behind the reception counter.

Regal turned around at the mention of his name. "Yes?"

"I don't mean to pry, but, where are you going?"

"Out to lunch, Mindy. Could you hold all my calls until I return?" It was more of a statement than a question really.

"Of course. But, isn't that your assistants job? I usually just direct your calls to her office anyways," Mindy replied, glaring at Presea.

"Yes, it is one of my assistants jobs," he replied, "but she's accompanying me to lunch." He turned and started walking towards the door. "I trust you can handle the job in her place?"

"Oh, yes. Of course," the young woman stammered.

The group walked out of the lobby and into the busy streets of Altamira. They then proceeded to walk towards the Elemental Expressway.

"What was that Mindys' problem," asked Genis. "She was galring at you Presea."

"She...doesn't like me," replied Presea.

"That's obvious," Zelos stated. "I think what the kid here meant to say is: why doesn't she like you?"

"Because she believes Presea's job belongs to her," Regal answered.

"She's been working at the company for seven years, and when the opening for Regals' personal assistant became available, she was certain she would receive it. But, I did instead," Presea added.

"Oh," Genis nodded his head and looked at the ground. He couldn't imagine why anyone would want to work for Regal. Especially Presea. He was a ex-convict after all. Just because he didn't wear his shackels anymore didn't change that fact. And he had servered time for killing her sister, none-the-less! He wondered if Presea had forgotten that tiny fact. However, Regal had been wrongly convicted...

Looking up, the young half-elf noticed that they had reached the Elemantal Expressway. Looked like he was going to have to put his thoughts on hold.

_**xxxx**_

Reply to my reviewers...

**_Icing Flower_**: I really like your reviews! You always have a lot to say! I'm a Aurikku fan too. That's kinda why I thought about writing this fic. I'm gald you like it!

**_Fallenharbinger_**: Hehe. Glad ya like!

**_Tas_**: I didn't mean to make Regal seem stupid. I just had to think of some reason to get her into the office. Lol. And I kinda feel sorry for Genis, but I agree with you. Regal's better!

**_Forest Liger_**: Nope sorry. No Kratos/Raine. I don't think I'll even have Kratos in this fic. Even though I love him.

**_Kei-kun_**: Many more huh? Hope I can keep up with you!

**_A/N_**: There you have it! Chapter three. Kinda short, I know. Next one will be longer. Whatcha think? Let me know in a review! I don't care who you are, please review! I'd love to know what you all think. Even if you hate it! I hope ya don't though. Well, I'll return with chapter four soon. Remeber to review!


	4. Staying With Regal

**_A/N_**: Hey all! Back with chapter four! I only recieved three reviews for chapter three. But, if you three people want a chapter four, then you shall recieve a chapter four! Thanks for your reviews! Keep reviewing please! Well, here's the next chapter!

**_Disclaimer_**: Me not own ToS.

_**Chapter 4: Staying With Regal**_

_**xxxx**_

Having had their lunch at the Altamira Overlook, the group began making thier way back to the Elemental Express, managaing their way around the many people bustling about Altamira's streets.

"So, how long will you be visiting?" Presea asked, directing her question at no one in particular.

"Well, we'll be here at least two weeks."

Presea turned to face Lloyd, a smile gracing her features. "Two weeks? Wonderful!" She couldn't help but feel pleased. They would have time to catch up, and vacation in the Seaside Paradise. Though she had been living in Altamira for almost year, she still hadn't seen all of it.

"Where will you be residing?" Regal questioned, wondering if Lloyd realized how much it would cost for a two-week stay at his hotel.

The young swordsman shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure." He slipped his hand into Colette's. "We just decided to come see you two on a sudden impulse. We didn't really think things through."

"Typical Lloyd," Genis sighed.

Regal's assumptions had been correct; Lloyd had no plan whatsoever. He couldn't allow them to saty at the hotel- it would run close to 5,000 Gald. Of course, he could let them stay for free...But then George would not be pleased. If he had his say in the matter, it wouldn't be a problem, but George had ran the business successively in his absence, and Regal considered him his partner...What to do...

"You could stay at the hotel," Presea suggested. "It has such a lovely vi-" she stopped mid-sentence when she noticed that Regal had stopped walking. "Regal? Is there a problem?"

Regal started at the sound of Presea's voice. He then realized that he had allowed his thought to consume him and that the group was now many steps ahead of him. "Pardon?"

"Is something wrong?" Presea repeated, cocking her head to one side. She took a step towards Regal, but stopped as he advanced towards the group.

"I was contemplating on our current predicament."

"Predicament?"

"Yes. The lodging of our guests."

Presea inclined her eyebrows. "The hotel..." she started, but stopped as the meaning Regal's words sunk in. "Oh, I see."

The rest of the group shared a confused glance amongst themselves. What were Presea and Regal talking about?

As if sensing their confusement, Presea turned towards the group. "I'm afraid you can't stay at the hotel. It would be very pricey," she added, seeing their looks of confusement stay on their faces.

"Where else are we gonna stay?" Zelos spoke up. "I guess I could find a fine lil' hunnie to bunk up with..." The red-headed young man scanned the streets. "Oh, there's one!" he said excitedly. He began to motion her over, but he felt something hard hit him on the head.

"Zelos!" Sheena hissed, slapping him across the back of his head.

"Owww!" wailed Zelos. "Whatcha you do that for Sheeenaaa?" He rubbed the back of his head, postitive that he could already feel a knot forming.

"Honestly Zelos," Raine sighed, also hitting him.

"Uhh, stop!" Zelos moaned, taking refuge from the assault behind a laughing Lloyd.

Raine turned away from the obnoxious Zelos and faced Regal. "But, he has a good question. Where else are we going to stay?"

"If you would like, you can stay at my place. It's certainly big enough," the blue-haired man replied, deciding that his house could use a touch of life in it. Being the only one there, it became much to quite for his liking.

"Really?" Colette asked, beginning to get excited.

"With you?" Genis added.

"Of couse."

"That'd be great Regal!" Lloyd said, smiling happily.

"It's all settled then," Presea stated, making her way through the streets once again.

"Where are you going to stay, Presea?" Colette queried, catching up with older friend.

"At my apartment." It was within walking distance of the Elemental Expressway, and Presea had to admit that she had grown quite attached to her little apartment.

"Oh." The young blond hung her head. "So, you won't be staying with us at Regal's?"

Presea stared at the ex-Chosen of Mana, her mouth slightly agape. How could Colette expect her to stay at Regal's house? He was her employer! People would get the wrong idea about them. Mindy already suspected that she and Regal had a relationship, if Presea stayed at his house, it would only add fuel to the flames.

"You are welcome to stay, as well, Presea," Regal stated, turning from his conversation with Zelos to face her.

"But- I-I couldn't- I mean, I don't want to impose," Presea stuttered about, wondering what had possessed Regal to invite her as well. Didn't he realize that people would talk?

"Nonsense. It would be impostion at all."

"Oh, yes, Presea! Stay!" Colette exclaimed. "It will be just like during the journey!" She clasped her hands together. "Oh, please?"

Presea chewed her bottom lip. How could she say no to Colettes' hopeful plea? Besides, her personal life- or lack of, therefore- was nobody's business. "All right. If your sure it's no problem, Regal, I'll stay as well."

"Then it is settled. You will all stay the remainder of the visit at my house," Regal stated, turning back to his conversation with Zelos.

"I'm glad you're staying with us, Presea," Colette said cheerfully, giving her a small hug before scampering over to Lloyd.

Presea smiled as she watched the young couple, each with their arm around the other. Though she was happy for them, she couldn't help but feel a little resentment. They weren't even twenty years old, yet they had still found each other. Presea, on the other hand, was twenty-eight and she hadn't even found a candidate. Having the body of a twelve year old for over half your life didn't help you out any in the 'love' department.

As Presea mulled over her personal life, the group rounded a corner and found theirselves in front of the Elemental Express. Presea started to board, but stopped as she felt a strong hand grasp her forearm.

"Perhaps we should let our guests get settled in before we head back to the firm?"

Presea turned to face Regal, stepping off of the Expressway. "If you wish," she said, nodding her head in agreement.

"What's up?" Zelos queried. He rested a hand on Sheena's shoulder, which the young summoner quickly shrugged off.

"How would you all like a grand tour of my house? I can assist you in getting settled in, and then Presea and I can finish our shifts."

"That sounds great," Sheena replied, smiling at Regal and throwing in a glare in Zelos' direction.

"I agree. This heat is becoming unbearable," Raine agreed, fanning herself with her hand.

Regal chuckled at Raine's antics and ushered the group in the train-like device. "All right, then. We shall make our way to my home. Driver," he started, turning his attention to the man seated behind the wheel, "if you would be so kind as to direct us to my estate?"

"Of cousre, Sir," the driver replied, starting the Elemental Expressway and starting off in the direction of Regal's home. He knew the direction well, seeing as how he took Mr. Bryant to and from work most everyday.

The group quickly took their seats, with Lloyd, Zelos, Regal, and Genis occupying the front car behind the driver, and Presea, Sheena, Raine, and Colette taking the car linked onto the first.

"It would seem that you an Lloyd are doing well," Presea spoke to Colette, breaking the air of silence that had cast it's self over them.

The young blond smiled, a small blush creeping into her cheeks. "Yes, we are."

"Yeah, now they actually admit that they're a couple," Sheena added, shoving her friend playfully.

Colette giggled, nudging Sheena with her elbow. "Yes. That, too."

Presea smiled -for what to be the hundredth time that day- at the sight of her young friends. She hadn't realized how much she had missed them until they had arrived. "Sheena, how is your relationship with Zelos?"

"R-relationship? We don't have a relationship." The summoner fidgeted slightly in her seat. When she noticed that everyone in the cart was staring at her knowingly she added, "We don't!"

"Of course you don't," Colette joked, patting her friend on the shoulder.

"We don't!" Sheena repeated loudly, causing the men in the cart ahead of them to stop their conversation and stare at them curiously.

"What's the matter, Sheena? Everything okay?" Zelos asked, turning in his seat to look at the Mizuho native.

The summoner blushed under Zelos' gaze. "I'm fine. We were just...talking. Everything's fine."

"You sure?"

Sheena brought herself to meet Zelos gaze, and was met with his crystal clear blue eyes. Martel was he good-looking. With his beautiful red hair, and his bright blue eyes, and his smooth creamy skin, and his-

"Sheena?"

Her blush grew even brighter. She shook her head slightly, as if to clear her mind and to get her thoughts off of Zelos. "F-fine. I'm fine," Sheena mumbled, turning her gaze to floor.

Zelos shrugged his shoulders and turned his back on the women, resuming his previous conversation.

"Martel Sheena, I thought we were going to have to manually put you eyes back into your head."

Sheena jerked her head in Raine's direction. "Raine!" She folded her arms across her ample chest. "See what you started Presea?"

"I'm sorry." The small smile on her lips betrayed her words.

Sheena sighed and hung her head. "Okay, okay, I guess I _do _kind of like him. But only a little. Very little. Hardly at all. A milli-"

Presea held up a hand. "We understand. You like him."

The young summoner gave a defeated sigh. "I guess so," she mumbled. She then looked at her ax-wielding friend. "You know, you've changed."

"I have?"

"I agree. You do seem different, Presea," Raine added.

Presea looked down at her hands, which were resting in her lap. She had known her friends would feel differently about her now that she looked her age. Nothing ever seemed to go right in her life. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, no! I don't mean in a bad way. I just mean that you're different. You seem...happier," Sheena reassured, giving her friend a encouraging smile.

Raine nodded her head in agreement. "My sentiments exactly."

"I guess that necklace changed you in more ways than one, huh, Presea?"

"I guess so, Colette." Presea's hand went to her neck, and rubbed the small, blue orb gently. The little object did seem to be a positive impact on her life.

"Or perhaps someone?" Raine queried.

"Someone?" Presea echoed.

The half-elf nodded her head and motioned to the cart before them.

"I don't think Genis is her type, Professor. He's just a little boy."

Raine exhaled heavily. "Not Genis, Colette." She put a hand to her forehead, wondering where she had gone wrong as a teacher.

"Then who?"

"Regal," Raine said, a sigh escaping her lips once again.

"Regal?" Presea repeated, shock an evident componet in her voice. He was her boss, and her friend; not a dating candidate! Sure, he was handsome, and caring, and-- and her friend. A very good friend. She felt her face flush despite the fact that she kept repeating that last thought in her mind.

"Presea? Are you all right?" Sheena questioned, a smile tugging at her lips as she watched the blush creep into Presea's cheeks.

"He's my boss," Presea managed to say in her defense. "My friend." She looked at the car full of her friends, and was once again struck with the realization of how much she had missed them all. The late night talks in the inns, watching Sheena pummel Zelos, Lloyd and Colette acting as though they were nothing more than friends...She missed it all. But surely they didn't think that she and Regal had anyhing between them.

"There's nothing wrong with an 'office' relationship," Sheena teased, and Raine was quick to agree with her.

Presea stared at her two friends, her mind reeling. Why in all the land would they think that there was something other than friendship between Regal and herself? She displayed no other feelings than friendship towards him...did she? True, she did see him most everyday, but he was her employer. It was also true that they shared lunch most everyday, but her was also her friend. That didn't mean that her feelings ran deeper, did it?

She would have continued pondering the subject, but Sheena's and Colette's laughter jerked Presea's from her thoughts.

"I think we should change the subject before Presea turns as red as a tomato!"

Hearing this caused Presea's face to turn an even brighter red, and for the group of women to laugh even harder, which resulted in the men turning around with questioning stares once again.

"What's so funny?"

"Presea's face," Colette managed to say between her laughter.

"It doesn't look funny to me," Lloyd said, wondering what was so funny about his pink-haired friend's face.

"I can't breath!" Sheena placed a hand on her heart, laughing so hard her eyes watered.

Presea couldn't see what was so funny, but was interrupted by Zelos before she could question the matter.

"I can fix that!" the red-head cried, leaping over the barrier that seperated his cart from the girls'. He landed in the seat next to Sheena, and placed an arm around her shoulder. "CPR!"

"Zelos!" Sheena quicly ducted out of the way of his lips. "You pervert! I'm not unconsious!"

"Well, it wouldn't be much fun then."

"Zelos!"

Presea found this subject much funnier than her own, and she couldn't hide her laughter.

Regal, who had been sitting quietly until now, leaned half-way across the barrier and placed his hand on Presea's shoulder. "We have arrived at the house, but I'm debating over the matter of interrupting Sheena and rescuing Zelos, or just sitting here and watching the show."

As Regal started whispering in her ear, Presea had to physically stop herself from leaning back into his touch and shivering. Then she wanted to physically slap herself for reacting in such a way. He was her boss for Martel's sake!

Luckily, she got enough control over herself to answer, "I think we should save him."

"As you wish," Regal breathed, and that time Presea did give small shiver.

If Regal noticed, he hid it well as he stood up and announced, "I hate to interrupt, but we have arrived."

_**xxxx**_

Reply to my three great reviewers...

**_Fallenharbinger_**: I'm not sure when to put in some kissage...but there will be near kissage in the next chapter!

**_Kei-kun_**: Glad ya liked!

**_WhitterZ_**: Your friend dissed Regal? Shame! Lol. At first I didn't really like him, but then I got attached to him for some reason. I tried to keep out contractions in this chapter. If more than five people are reading this, I wish they'd review! Keep reviewing please!

**_A/N_**: There ya go! Chapter four! Whatcha think? Well, you know how to tell me. In a review. Please review! I really do like to know what you think! Even if you dispise it! Well, that's it. Please review! Thanks to you three that did!


	5. Midnight Swim

**_A/N_**: Howdy all! Not much to say but, thanks for the reviews! I'm gald you guys enjoy it! You know, I was looking through the 'status' of the characters, and Regal is flippin' buff! Lloyd looks kinda puny, Zelos is a lil' better, Kratos looks like Lloyd, Genis is only twelve, but Regal has like a six pack! I know he's a video game character, but dang! Well, anyways, here is chapter five!

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own ToS. Never will. End of story.

_**Chapter 5: Midnight Swim**_

_**xxxx**_

The Elemental Expressway glided to a stop by a remote piece of Altamira island. In fact, the only way to reach the piece of land was to either ride the Expressway or have your own boat.

"Regal! You own your own island!" Zelos cried. He and Sheena had immediatelty ceased their bickering at the sound of the older man's voice, and were now staring at the piece of land before them with open mouths.

Regal stepped off of the train and said something to the driver before turning his attention to his guests. "I own this land, yes, but it is not exactly an 'island'. It only harbors my house."

Zelos quickly scrambled out of the Expressway and after Regal. "It floats in the middle of the ocean, man. It's an island."

Regal hid his smirk as he led the way across freshly trimmed lawn, making his way to the large house that set yards ahead of them. His piece of land did 'float', as Zelos pointed out, and it was a fairly good size, but he considered an island something that was huge, flashy; something that housed hotels, casinos, groups of people. Something that brought a profit. This was just his...home.

Genis lagged behind the others, glancing from the large house that towered before him, to the vast space of land that surrounded him. Regal owned all of _this_? No wonder Presea wanted to work for him! The Lezereno Company must be loaded!

"The view is lovely," Raine complimented. No matter which direction she turned, the only thing she saw was beautiful blue ocean.

"Thank you. It was one of the qualities that inspired me to move to this piece of property."

"And the others?"

Regal stopped and debated the question. "The factor that caught my attention the most was the location. It is close to work, yet away from the city. The others- beautiful view, nice acreage, privacy- were only benifits." The fact that it was family land and free also influenced him.

The group continued walking, reaching the the front of the house within minutes. They each climbed the small steps and dispersed into different directions, each stopping to admire the view from the wrap around porch.

Lloyd stopped beside Regal, propping his elbows against the porch railing. "How many acres do you own?"

"A little over twenty."

Lloyd made a whistling sound through his teeth. "Nice."

Regal smiled at his young friend. "It is sufficient." He gazed out across his property. It had been his grandfathers, who had passed it down to his father, who had passed it on the himself. Though he had just recently moved into the house, he already knew he would trade nothing for it.

"Lovely," Raine said again, joining Lloyd and Regal. "I must thank you again for allowing us to stay here. It was very generous."

"Nonsense. It is my pleasure."

The gang soon regrouped at the entrance to the house, and Regal ushered them inside. They came to a stop on a small foyer, each staring at the room before them.

"This is the sitting room," Regal began conducting the tour, stepping to the side to allow the group a good view.

The room was fairly large, with a fireplace along one wall and two door ways along the others. A large window supplied a view of the ocean and good lighting. In the middle of the room was a beige couch, with matching arm chairs and a loveseat. A oak coffee table was placed in front of the couch, and matching end tables beside each chair. A staircase in the corner of the room led to the second floor.

"Reminds me of home," Zelos said fondly, surveying the room.

Regal smiled at his friend and led them through one of the two door ways. They stopped at the entrance of the kitchen, and Regal propped himself against the small island in the middle of it.

"I assume you all know what this is," he said lightly. He spread his arms, gesturing to the the refrigerator, which was seperated from the stove by counter space, and sink, which had plenty counter space on either side. The island in the middle contained a dishwasher, and the room was lighted by the many windows that graced the walls.

"Do you do all the cooking?" asked Lloyd. He recalled how Regal had always enjoyed cooking thier meals for them on the journey.

A smile spread across Regal's face. "Of course." As he passed the refrigerator, he added, "Feel free to help yourself. I have quite a few dishes to choose from."

The group exited the kitchen, going through an archway that led into the dining room. It contained a large oak table- that was rarely used- and eight matching chairs. A display of fine china sat in the corner, and on the back wall was a sliding glass door.

"Here is the dining room," Regal annouced. He was starting to feel slightly embarrassed, pointing out the obvious. It wasn't as if his friends had never seen a dining room before. Presea must have noticed his discomfort, because she gave him a reasurring smile as she sat down at the table, and he couldn't stop himself from returning the gesture.

"It's a rather large table for only yourself," Presea noted, trailing her hand over the table's light brown surface.

"The only time I use it is when I am entertaining."

Presea's hand stopped it's movement. "Entertaining? And why have I never been invited to one of your 'entertainings'?" she demanded in mock shock.

Regal's smile broadened. It was a rare moment when Presea would tease with him- though they were becoming more frequent- and Regal found that he greatly enjoyed them. "Well..."

Genis walked over to the sliding door, putting space between himself and Regal. The nerve of the man, openly flirting with Presea! Well, maybe not flirting with her... But still! He did smile at her, and now they were..._teasing_. Genis shook his head and turned back to Regal. "Hey, where's this lead to?" he asked, hoping to interrupt the two.

To the small boy's delight, his question did just that. Regal turned his attention away from Presea, and directed it to Genis. Though where the half-elf expected to find annoyance, instead he found a smile.

"See for yourself," Regal answered, watching as Genis slid the door to the right and stepped out onto the patio.

"Wow! A pool!" The boy's gleeful shout could be heard clearly from house.

Presea followed Genis' lead and walked out onto the patio herself, and the sight before her took her breath away. The concrete flooring was surprisingly smooth, and the patio it's self was large. There was a partially in-closed area to the side, where an outdoor dining table and grill sat. In the middle the area was an in-ground swimming pool, equipped with diving board. But the thing that took her breath away was the view.

Beyond the patio, no more than thirty feet from the pool, was the ocean. It was so close that you could easily hear the gentle mumuring of the waves, smell the salt of the sea breeze. Presea had just found her favorite spot.

"Look, Raine, a pool!" Genis told his sister excitedly, running over to it's edge to inspect it.

The older half-elf immediatly chided her young brother. "Genis! Don't run! You could fall in!" She mentally shuddered at the thought of having to jump in after him. But Martel knew she would overcome her fear of water quicker than a heart beat if her brother fell in.

"Sorry, sis." Genis trudged back over to Raine's side, wondering if he would get to swim in the pool later.

"Regal, is that a boat dock?" Lloyd and Zelos asked in unison, each staring at a small wooden ramp about thirty feet away.

Regal followed their gaze. "It is."

"Then where's the..." Zelos trailed off. "Boat!" he and Lloyd finished, spotting the pontoon like device floating next to the dock.

"Oh, neat!" Colette cried happily. "Can we go look at it, Regal?"

"Of course."

"Neat!" Colette repeated. She, Lloyd, and Zelos took of across the patio, racing in the direction off the boat.

"Guess I'll check it out as well." Sheena set off after her friends, in a slower pace, and was soon joined by Raine and Genis.

"How did I miss that?" Presea muttered to herself, wondering how she hadn't seen the good sized boat.

"I suppose the view distracted you."

Presea jumped at the sound of Regal's voice. "I thought you were with them," she breathed, pointing to the distant forms of her companions.

"I did not intend on startling you," Regal chuckled.

Presea felt herself flush, and she turned away slightly. "It is a breath-taking view, isn't it? I can see why you choose to build your patio in this spot."

Regal nodded his head. The view was what had inspired him to build the patio. After a moment of silence, he said, "We should go for a swim later."

His words startled her, and Presea turned to Regal with a questioning stare.

"I mean- With everyone...A group swim," he added, a slight stutter to his words.

"Of course," Presea replied, ignoring the small feeling of dejection she felt. She stole a quick glance at Regal, and though he still stood as tall and proud as usual, she was sure she spotted a small blush.

As quickly as that thought came, it left her. There was no reason for embarrassment, and beside, surely Regal didn't blush. Pushing all thoughts aside, Presea began walking towards the boat. "Let's go round up everyone and finsh showing them the house. We still need to finsh our shifts."

Soon everyone was back together, and Regal continued conducting the tour. He led them back through the dining room, and showed them a bathroom, and a utility room- which led to the garage. He led them down a short hall way and stopped in the middle of yet another large room.

"Here is the family room," he announced. A large wrap-around couch took up on wall, and another coffee table was in the middle of the room. A couple of recliners were along one wall, and an entertainment system took up another.

"Nice television," Zelos commented. "Bet the game comes in pretty good on that, huh?"

"It does indeed. There is a game Sunday, I believe..."

"I know. I was hinting."

Regal chuckled in amusement. "Wait until you see the television down stairs." He led them back through another door way back into the living room. "Upstairs," he started, as he began climbing the stairs," are the bedrooms."

Once they all reached the top, he showed them the three guest rooms, his den, his room, and another bathroom. After showing them the top floor, Regal led them back down the stairs, and around them to a nook. He opened a door, and showed them the basement.

"Holy sh-" Zelos started but was interrupted by Sheena's hand made contact with the back of his head. Again.

"Zelos!" she yelled. "There are children in the room!" She pointed to Genis, indicating her point.

"I've heard him say it before," the young half-elf stated, laughing at the sight. "But, it never gets old watching you hit him, Sheena."

"Well, it get's old to me," Zelos muttered, rubbing the back of his head. Why must she be so violent? And why must her violence always be directed at him? She never hit Lloyd, or any of the others for that matter, just him...Zelos hand stopped in it's track. What is that was Sheena's way of _flirting_?

He turned to the ninja, his mind reeling. He had seen stranger ways of expressing one's feelings. Perhaps that was her way of showing him that she cared for him. His hand resumed inspecting his beautiful nogin. But couldn't she find a less painful way?

Sheena turned her back to Zelos, trying to hide the blush that had found it's way to her cheeks. The way he was looking at her caused her heart to speed up against her will. It was nothing short of unnerving.

"Anyways," Zelos began, snapping out of his thoughts, "as I was say before I was so rudely interrupted, holy-"

"Zelos," Sheena hissed, regaining control of her emotions.

"I'm was going to say crap. Calm down my angry lil' banshee." He threw an arm around the summoner, which was quickly shrugged off. "Anyway, look at the T.V.!"

"Wow, all that just say look at the T.V." Lloyd whispered to Colette, who giggled in response.

"This is now the offical game watching T.V." Zelos declared, spreading his arms wide.

"I must say, that is a rather large piece of magitechnology," Raine commented, sizing up the device before her.

"It's a man-sized T.V.!" Lloyd said enthusiastically.

"You've been around Zelos to long, Lloyd," Genis sighed.

"Hey! I'll have you know that there is no shame in acting like the Great Zelos!" the red-head defended.

Sheena rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch that occupied one wall. Colette joined her. "I like this room," the angel declared. "The couch is really comfy."

Besides having a comfortable couch and a huge entertainment system, the room also had a pool table and three small tables- two on each end of the couch and one in front of it. The lighting was rather dim, which helped give it a relaxing feel. It was defiantly a man's room.

"Thank you," replied Regal. He couldn't help but feel pleased, this was really the only room her had decorated. He had hired decoraters for the others.

"So, where to now?" Lloyd questioned, wondering if there was anymore of this house left to see.

"Now we will retrieve your luggage. Presea and I will finish the remainder of our shifts, and then I'll prepare us some dinner upon our return."

"All right," Lloyd agreed. He began climbing the stairs with the rest of the group, and soon they were back in the sitting room.

"And I was hoping we'd all go swimming," Genis mumbled. He thought only he heard it, but when Regal stopped walking towards the exit, he knew he had been mistaken.

"You are welcome to go swimming in my absence, Genis. You are welcome to anything I have."

Genis looked up at Regal with a look of curiosity on his face. "Really? Thanks, Regal." His opinion of the man had just raised a couple a couple of notches. Perhaps he wasn't so bad after all.

Lloyd, Regal, and Zelos left the house, and returned a few moments later bearing everyone's luggage. Leaving the bags in the sitting room floor, the group exchanged quick 'good byes' and 'see you soons' as Regal and Presea exited the house.

As the duo progressed across the yard, Presea couldn't help but feel like a bad hostess for leaving her guest sitting in a foriegn house all by themselves. It was going to be thier home for next couple of weeks, but she felt that it was inappropriate to just leave them sitting when they had come all this way to visit her.

"Do you find it improper to leave our guests at this time?" Regal questioned, interrupting Presea's thoughts. She glanced in his direction, wondering if he could read her thoughts.

"I do" Presea replied, still making her way to the Elemental Expressway, which was about thirty yards away. "But we have little choice in the matter. We can't just leave for lunch and not show back up," she added, knowing that they had already exceeded the forty-five minute lunch period.

"If I remember correctly, you still have some unused vacation time, do you not?"

"I do..." Presea stopped and turned towards her employer with a questioning stare. "How do you know that?"

"I am the President," Regal replied lightly, a small, lopsided smile in his lips. "I know everything."

Presea rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease. If it wasn't for me, you would be lost," she joked, resuming her pace.

"I am not denying that," the President said softly, recalling how much more smoothly his life had been going since the woman in front of him had entered it. He quickly pushed his thoughts aside, however, and moved to catch up with Presea. "But, why not put your vacation time to good use?"

Presea stopped once again. "You know the answer to that. You have to have your notice in at least a week in advance." She wished she had put her vacation notice in sooner, but she had been busy and it had completely slipped her mind. Now it was too late.

"Presea, I am the President. Do you honestly believe that I have to put in a notice?"

"No, but I don't have that luxury. I am a mere assisstant." She started to brush past him, but he gently grabbed her arm.

"_My_ assisstant," he reminded her, and Presea felt her pulse quicken at his words. They had a possessive sound to them, and she couldn't help but stare into his shining blue eyes and notice- not for the first time- how handsome he was.

"And by the power vested in me as your employer," Regal continued, a light note in his voice and his hand still on her arm, "I grant you permission to take your vacation."

"I didn't give you my notice in advance," Presea reminded him, laughter in her voice.

"I shall not tell a soul," he whispered, pulling her closer.

The movement brought Presea back into reality, and she carefully removed Regal's hand from her arm. "As tempting as that sounds," she started, "we can't do that."

"May I ask why?"

Presea stared at the ground, knowing good-and-well why they couldn't. People would talk. They would assume that Regal was giving her special favors for hidden reasons. Half the company already suspected that they had some 'hidden relationship' because he had promoted her from mail-sorter to assisstant in less that two months, and she didn't want to give them any reason to keep talking.

When she stayed silent, Regal prompted her to answer him, though he already had a good idea what she was thinking. He wasn't deaf. He heard the rumors around the firm just as everyone else did. "Presea?" he said, lifting her chin. "Could you elaborate?"

"People would...assume things," she said softly, not meeting his gaze. "They would talk." She was ashamed to admit that such a thing would bother her, and truthfully it didn't. They could talk about her all they wanted to, she was used to it. But she wouldn't have them drag Regal's good name through the dirt as well.

"I see." Regal dropped her chin and ran his hand through his hair. "I hear it as well, Presea, I have no hearing impairments. Though I was not aware that it troubled you so." He was suddenly flustered at the the thought of people gossping behind his back. Usually he ignored such talk, knowing that people would eventually become bored with the topic and would move on to the next, but now he found himself angered by what he usually ignored and wanting to put a stop to it. "I can easily put an end to it," he declared, moving towards the Expressway.

Presea could eaisly see that he was frustrated. Regal wasn't an wasy man to anger, but once you had, it was best just to steer clear. "Regal, wait." She reached out and caught his forearm, stopping him in his tracks. "It doesn't really upset me." It wasn't a lie, it really didn't bother her all that much. But now she was going to have to tell him what bothered her, and that set her heart to pounding all over again.

Regal stared down at her with obvious bafflement, most of the anger draining from his face. "But...Then...?"

"I'm not concerned for myself," she said softly, hoping that that would be enough to satisfy him and praying that she wouldn't have to say more.

Regal considered her comment, trying to figure it out. If it not for herself, then...who? Him? Could her concern possibly be for himself? The idea filled him with such pleasure and contentment that he decided to linger on it, even if it wasn't true. "Come," he said, taking her hand.

"What?" Presea stumbled at first, but then fell into step with his long strides. "Where are we going?" she asked, trying her best to keep up with him.

"To the company. We'll put in your notice, then leave. If people want to talk, fine, then let them talk."

As soon as the duo entered the company, they went straight to the break room, which was where the schedule was posted. They found that a new employee had already asked for part of the week off, so Presea tried to persuade Regal to just let her continue working. Her breath was wasted, because Regal argued that Presea had more seniority and could bump the other women down the list and take her spot.

In the end, Regal won the arguement and scibbled on the schedule, silently daring anyone to defy him. Presea was torn between feeling embarrassment for causing the small scene in the break room, and pride because Regal seemed so intent on helping her get her vacation. In the end, pride was the dominant emotion. Regal was the envy of everyone women in the company, and he was hovering behind her like a protective guardian.

"There. That task is accomplished. Now, I must work out my own matters." Regal left Presea waiting in the break room, under the scrutiny of her fellow colleague's gaze, as he went to consult his good friend George.

As Presea sat in the break room, the only noise she heard was the occasional groan of the coffee pot and the hushed voices of the two women across the room from her. She wasn't sure if she should be grateful for the fact that they were ignoring her, or insulted. She saw the two women everyday, and they usually shared a 'hello', but now they were snubbing her as if she was their enemy.

Deciding to ignore them, Presea settled in her wooden chair, preparing herself for a long wait. But to her surprise, Regal was back relatively quickly, informing her that they were not expected back at work for another two weeks. He then pulled her from her chair, gave a slight nod in the direction of the two women, and guided her out of the Lezereno company.

Once they returned home, Regal prepared them all a fine meal. They started with a garden salad, and then moved onto some kind of stew composed of pork, carrots, potatoes, celery, onion, and some sort of broth that Regal said was a 'family recipe'. They finished with a blackberry cobbler and ice cream, and then all filed into the sitting room, each filled to max capacity.

"I really shouldn't have finished that cobbler," Raine sighed, sinking into a chair. "Especially so late in the evening." It was already eleven o'clock. It was a little late to be eating dinner, but they had sat around the table talking for nearly four hours, finishing their food in between sentences.

"I agree." Presea lowered herself onto the loveseat. "Although I believe it was worth it."

"Where are we sleeping?" Genis asked, stifling a yawn.

"Let's all share a room," Colette said exitedly. The young angel bounced happily on Lloyd's lap. "It'll be just like during the pilgrimage!"

Zelos shrugged his shoulders. "Sounds good to me."

Colette stared at him with a mortified look. "Not with you! I meant that Presea, Sheena, the Professor, and I could share a room!"

Zelos mocked a look of defeat. "Fine. I'll sleep with Lloyd and the runt"

"I don't wanna sleep with you," Genis declared. Lloyd snores and you talk in your sleep. I wanna sleep with Raine."

"You two may have my room. I'll board with Lloyd and Zelos."

"Oh, no. We couldn't," Raine protested, turning to Regal. "You've already done enough-"

Regal held up a hand to silence her. "It is quite all right, I asssure you. It is no trouble at all."

"Thank you," Raine said with a small smile. She stood from her position in the chair and started towards the stairs. "Come along, Genis. It's way past your bedtime."

The small half-elf obeyed his sister, grumbling the whole way up the stairs. Sure it was late, but why'd he have to go to bed? Nobody else was going to bed...He grudgingly said a quick 'goodnight' once he reached to the top of the stairs and then disappeared from view.

"So, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"I don't know, and right now I'm to tired to care." Presea pushed herself off of the loveseat and stretched. It was past her bedtime as well. "Regal, I thank you for the delicious meal," she began, earning a gracious nod from the cook," but now I'm going to bed. Goodnight everybody."

"I'm beat," Sheena agreed. "I'm hitting the sack as well. G'night guys."

"'Night, Sheena," Zelos replied, stretching out on the now empty loveseat.

"Pleasent dreams," Regal called, watching as the two women climbed the stair case, both suggesting that it took all of the energy to do so.

"I'm coming too!" Colette scambled up from her seat on Lloyd's lap and ran up the stairs. "Night!" she called, racing down the hallway and into her bedroom.

The house became peacefully silent as everyone settled into bed, and the only thing that could be heard was the occasional shuffling of a deck of cards that Regal and Lloyd had brought out. For the first half-an-hour or so, giggles could be heard from the girls' bedroom, but they had soon ceased to exist.

"You know what?" Zelos began, still sprawled out on the loveseat.

"What?" Lloyd asked, browsing through the cards in his hand and paying little attention to the ex-Chosen on the couch. He drew a card and then discarded it immediately, laying it face up on the footstool that he and Regal were using as a table.

"I think The Angry Banshee likes me," he said, folding his arms beneath his head and gazing up at the ceiling.

"No? Really?" replied the young swordsmen, laying down a pair of three matching cards.

"I'm serious!" The red-head cried. He then bolted upright. "You knew? And you never told me!" He had told them both how he felt about her, and still they had said nothing!

"We assumed you would figure it out on your own," Regal voiced, joining the conversation.

"Yeah, I mean, it _is_ pretty obvious," Lloyd said, laying down some more cards.

"Humph." Zelos resumed his position, heads beneath his head and eyes glued to the ceiling. "Well, what do I now?"

"What are your feelings towards her?" retorted Regal. He drew a card, sighed, and layed it the discard pile. "Nevermind. You care deeply for her."

"Of course I do. She's one of my hunnies." When his friends each gave him the 'your such a liar' stare, Zelos sheepishly added, "Okay, maybe I feel a little differently towards Sheena." When his friends continued to give him the stare, he cried, "Okay, a lot differently!" He buried his face in his hands. "What do I do?"

Lloyd threw down three more cards, having only two in his hand opposed to Regal's five. "This is great! The 'All-Mighty-Lady-Killer' asking us how to get a girl!" Lloyd laughed.

"I'm serious!" Zelos moaned, thowing his arms in the air. "How?"

"I dunno. Just ask her if she wants to get some coffee. Girls like coffee."

"But this is _Sheena_ were talking about. She's not all 'girly girly', you know?" Zelos replied, turning to look at Lloyd with a pleading look.

"Contrary to what you may think, Sheena is a women. Perhaps you could treat her as such?"

Zelos turned from Lloyd to Regal. "I know she's a woman. But she's so much different from all the other women I've dated. Do you really think flowers and compliments will work on Sheena?"

Regal pondered Zelos' comments. He was sure they would help any other man win her heart, but coming from Zelos...He wasn't so sure. It would probably make her suspicious of his actions, but he still replied, "I am sure it would help."

"Yeah, Zelos, just treat her nicely," Lloyd agreed, drawing a card and then laying what was left in his hand down. "I win!" he added, smiling happily.

Regal sighed and tossed his cards on top of Lloyd's. "I will leave you two to discuss this matter."

"Where ya going?" Zelos demanded, watching as Regal walked out of the sitting room.

"Swimming," Regal called from the kitchen. He moved into the dining room and draped his shirt across one of the chairs. His trousers, socks, and shoes soon joined his shirt, so that he was only clad in his boxer shorts. He then opened the sliding door and stepped out into the night, welcoming the night sounds as he closed the door behind him.

_**xxxx**_

Almost two hours after she had went into her room intending to sleep, Presea sat up in bed, hitting her pillow in frustration. It had to be past midnight, and she was still awake. She flopped down on her back and closed her eyes, but sleep still eluded her.

As soon as she, Sheena, and Colette had entered the bedroom, Colette had excitedly began clammering, and she and Sheena had had little choice but to join in. Eventually Presea had been able to talk Colette into going asleep, and it had been blissfully quite ever since.

That had been at least an hour ago, and now Presea could hear the light snoring and even breathing of her two friends, yet she was still awake. Deciding there was no use in lying in bed for another minute when sleep was obviosly ignoring her, the pink-haired woman swung her feet to the floor and tip-toed into the bathroom.

"Might as well go for a swim," she muttered to herself, changing into her swimsuit. She had missed the 'group swim' they were all supposed to take earlier, and since she couldn't sleep, it seemed like the best option at twelve in the morning.

She didn't notice the pile of clothing in the dining room chair as she slid open the glass door and stepped out onto onto the patio, welcoming the gentle sea breeze and the murmur of the night insects. She didn't notice the damp towel lying in a deck chair as she gazed up at the full moon. But the sound of moving water caught her attention, and she instantly froze.

Thanks to the faint light the moon supplied, she could see that someone was already in the pool. She took a small step forward, and relaxed when she realized that it was Regal. She turned, intending to go back inside and forget swimming, but stopped mid-step and turned back around, making her way to the pool.

As she reached the edge, she called, "Would you like some company?"

Regal, who had been in the process of doing laps and only heard a mumble of words, jerked up, pulling his hands into a fighing position as he did so.

Presea put her hands up in a submissive position, a small smile on her lips. "I only want to join you."

Realizing that it was Presea and not a potential criminal, Regal relaxed, dropping his hands. "Of course." He motioned towards the water, welcoming her.

Presea tested the water with the tip of her toe, and then slowly lowered herself into it, never once noticing that Regal's eyes were on her all the while. She gave a small shiver as the water came to rest just above her chest, and Regal gave a small chuckle.

"What?" she demanded, still shivering.

"Cold are we?"

Instead of answering, Presea took a breath and completely submerged herself, coming up with a deep breath. "Martel!"

Regal laughed, a hint of nervousness amoungst the rich sound. The way the moon light shimmered off her wet form made her look even more beautiful than she usually did, and Regal couldn't help but stare, taking in the sight of her heart-shaped face, her pale blue eyes, small rounded nose, or her full lips.

"Could you not sleep?" Presea queried. She leaned into the cool water and started doing a small breast stroke.

"I never tried," Regal admitted. He moved to the deeper end of the pool, his thoughts reeling.

He had come outside to think, to clear his mind. His earlier talk with Zelos had reminded him off his relationship with Presea. Or more specifically his growing feelings towards Presea. Lately, Regal had found his thoughts drifting to the the young woman at times when he least expected it, and he found it hard to drag them away. He wasn't sure how to deal with his feelings, seeing as how she was his assisstant. But she was much more than that- she had quickly became his closest friend, and he was afraid that he would lose her if he spoke a word of his feelings.

"I couldn't sleep," Presea said, keeping the conversation going. "The girls keep chattering, and now that I finally got them to go to sleep, I can't sleep."

"Ah." Regal nodded his head, and the moved to float on his back, staring up at the stars. He was obviously deep in his own thoughts, so Presea decided to leave him be.

Instead she choose to study him. His long, muscled body floating on the surface of the water, each muscle alert, yet relaxed at the same time. His chiseled features staring up at the sky above him, his dark blue eyes clouded over in thought. He truely was something to look at. But his looks were only part of the package.

In the past year that she had really gotten to know him, Presea found that Regal was just as kind-hearted, just, and caring as he was handsome. Those were the qualities that truely attracted her to him. She sighed mentally as she admitted to herself what Sheena and Colette had been trying to make her say all night: she was attracted to Regal. He had a certain quality that had been drawing her to him for a while now, and she was starting to get tired of fighting it.

But even as she admitted to the fact that she liked him, Presea knew that she wouldn't act on it. He was her employer- her friend- and she wasn't going to sacrifice his friendship for something that wasn't even reciprocated. She had grown to attached to his company and friendship to squander it away.

Pushing all her thoughts aside, Presea swam over to the man before and tapped him on the shoulder. She had a task that she would like to accomplish. Then, perhaps, she could get her mind off of Regal.

"How do you do that?" she asked once she had his attention.

Regal stood in an upright postion, wringing the water from his long hair. "Do what?" he retorted, glad for the interruption. Though it was supplied by the objects of his thoughts, he was sure that it would help distract him.

"Float," Presea replied. "How do you float?"

"It is simple. Would you like me show you?"

"Would you?"

Regal nodded his head and motioned for her to come closer. When she hesitated and stayed glued to her spot a few inches away from him, he asked, "Do you not want me to teach you?"

"I can't reach the bottom," Presea admitted, turning her gaze to the water. Regal stood three or four inches above the water, but if she stopped treding it, the clear substance would be above her head.

"That could pose a problem," Regal chuckled, guiding the young woman to the five-foot marker, where the water came to rest below her chin. He easily stood a foot above it. "That's better. Now, just lay back into the water."

"Like this?" Presea slowly reclined into the water, pushing off from the bottom. As soon as her feet broke the surface, she felt herself sinking. She swiftly bolted upright, her feet making contact with the pool bottom once more. "It's impossible," she mumbled, knowing that she had been trying to accomplish the task of floating since she was a child.

"Nothing is impossible," Regal reminded her. He moved closer, directing her to lay back down. "You must relax," he said, placing one strong arm under her back and the other one beneath her head. As he did so, Presea wondered if he realized that his touch caused just the opposite reaction.

"There now." Regal slowly removed his arms, watching in satisfaction as she stayed a float. His satisfaction quickly turned to amusement, though, and he started laughing despite himself, causing Presea to bolt out of the water once again.

"What?" she demanded, a hint of annoyance laced in her voice.

Her anger only tickled him more, and Regal placed a hand over his face in an attempt to calm himself. "I apologize, Presea. Forgive me. You are truly doing a fine job, but you must _breathe_," he said, his laughter dying away.

Her anger quickly died down only to give way to embarrassment. "I'm afraid to breathe. What if I sink?" she spoke softly, her cheeks burning in the moonlight. As soon as the support of Regal's arms had left her, Presea had panicked, feeling only water surround her. She had assumed not breathing would help her stay a float, and obviously she had been mistaken.

"You will not sink," Regal assured her, his laughter ceasing completely as he saw her face flush with embarrassment. Once again Presea moved back into the water, and once again Regal placed his arms around her to support her. However, this time he found that he was having a difficult time letting her go.

_Martel, what was I thinking_, Presea thought to herself, her heart hammering inside her chest. This was not her plan! She had only intended on learning how to float, not having Regal hold her in the water, her position leaving her no choice but to gaze into his dark blue eyes.

"There now," Regal repeated softly, his senses coming back into play. He started to remove his arms, but Presea stopped him.

"No, wait," she said, not wanting to lose the feeling of his arms around her just yet. She reached out and touched his arm. "I'm afraid." she added, though it wasn't of the water. It was of all the emotions coursing through her, and she didn't know how to sort through any of them.

"There is no need to be," Regal told her, but he returned his hands to the previous position just the same.

Presea wasn't sure if she should be proud of herself for thinking up such a briliant idea, using her 'fear of breathing' as an excuse for Regal to hold her, or curse herself for it. After a a few moments of silence, she glanced up, stealing a look at him, only to find Regal studying her with a look that she couldn't quite place.

"Regal...?" she breathed, finding that she couldn't formulate any words to accompany his name. It was then that she realized that she should probably curse herself, but at that moment she didn't really care. The way Regal was looking at her suggested that he was feeling the exact same thing she was, and she knew that thinking would ruin the moment.

"Presea," Regal replied, his tone similar to her own. Suddenly the urge to kiss her was to great to ignore. He knew that it would change their relationship, maybe even jeopardized their friendship, but at that moment he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was feeling her lips against his.

As he lowered his head to her own, Presea knew exactly what he was about to do, and she eargerly awaited it. She couldn't deny her feelings for him any longer.

Just as their lips were a breath apart, a familiar voice from the patio interrupted them.

"Hey! Just what are you two doing!"

_**xxxx**_

Time to reply to my lovely reviewers...

**_Icing Flower_**: OH MY GOD, ZELOS DIES! I didn't know that! I read your review and almost fainted! In my ending he lived, and saved them from the traps in the Tower of Salvation! Oh, and Kratos lived too. I'm beating it again, this time I'm going to choose Kratos to re-join the party. But Zelos will die! What kind of cruel game makes you choose between Zelos and Kratos! Okay, now that that's out of my system, thanks for the review, and I'm glad you like it! Even if this fic's audience grows, please still review! Oh, and I like the whole Aurikku, except for the age thing...That's why in my FFX fic, I changed the ages. Hehe.

**_Trevor X1_**: Well, I'm glad you clicked on it, and cared enough to review. Lol!

**_Kei-Kun_**: Glad ya like it! There's a lil' more R/P fluff for you!

**_Fallenharbinger_**: There's ya some near kissage! Don't when there's going to be kissage kissage though...

**_Tas_**: At least you reviewed! Here's a longer chapter for you!

**_WhitterZ_**: You thought that was super-human up-date. I think this one was even faster. Lol. I'm trying to keep them in character to the best of my abilities. And thanks for the advice. I think it makes him seem more like Regal too.

**_A/N_**: Well, there is longer chapter five! What did you think? You all know how to tell me. In a...review! I don't care if it's one lil' word! I'm not picky. I'm easy to please! Big thanks to all who have reviewed! Keep it up! Chapter six will be here soon! Don't forget to review! Oh and just something I think is neat; did you know Zelos' name is another word for ardent, which means passionate? That's why he's such a playboy...hehe. And did you know that Presea's voice is Rikku's from Final Fantasy X? I thought it was neat, so I decided to share. Anyways, Please Review!


	6. Game Day

**_A/N_**: Here me is with another chapter! I have so many idea's for this fic. I have no clue where it's going to go..hopefully some place good! Well, thanks to you that reviewed! Here's chapter six!

**_Disclaimer_**: Do I look rich to you? Well, you can't see me, but I'm not. So, I don't own ToS.

_**Chapter 6: Game Day**_

_**xxxx**_

Two days after what Presea liked to refer to as the 'pool incident', the pink-haired woman made her way down the stairs and into the sitting room, assuming that nobody else was awake. It was just past seven-thirty in the morning, so she was still clad in her pajamas. The only thing that she had bothered doing was combing her hair and brushing her teeth. But as she walked into the kitchen, she wished she had done more.

Standing before her, lounging against the counter and sipping a cup of coffee, was Regal. He was already dressed for the day, wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and white t-shirt, and his hair was combed back neatly. Presea noticed a light pine scent wafting through the air, so she assumed that he had shaved, and his alert demeanor suggested that he had been up for a while.

She suddeny felt self-conscious in her blue-plaid pajama pants and her favorite t-shirt- which was two sizes to big and had a couple of tiny holes in it. She took a tentative step inside the kitchen, silently cursing herself for packing such a disgraceful shirt.

Regal heard her enter, and lifted his head. "Good morning, Presea," he greeted with a smile

"Good morning," she replied softly, moving past him and to the coffee pot. As she poured herself a cup of the dark liquid, she added, "You're up early."

"I'm usually up and about sooner. I choose to sleep in this morning."

Presea nodded her head, wondering what an early start meant for Regal. Her definition of sleeping in meant getting up and eleven in the morning, maybe even noon. "This is good coffee," she complimented, trying to break the silence that had been cast over them.

"I'm sorry, would you like some breakfast?" he queried, having completely forgotten all of his manners as soon as she had walked into his kichen.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." Presea held the mug of hot coffee between her hands, sipping it's content periodically and chancing glances at Regal every moment or so. She hadn't seen him in anything but a suit for such a long time, it was odd to see him in regular clothing.

"Is...there something the matter?"

Presea felt herself flush, realizing to late that she hadn't been as secretive about her glances as she had thought. "No...It's just that you're not in your bussiness attire. She turned her gaze to the coffee cup and left it there. "It caught me off-guard, is all."

"I see," Regal said, a hint of relief in his voice. He scooted down the counter, stopping when he stood by Presea's side. "I must admit, you caught me off-guard as well, being in your evening attire. And such becoming pajamas at that," he added in good humor, reaching out and flicking the short sleeve.

Presea moved to refil her cup, knowing that her face was as red as Zelos' hair. "I wasn't expecting anyone to be up," she replied, trying to keep her voice devoid of emotion.

Regal moved in front of her, giving Presea little choice in meeting his gaze. "You look fine, Presea," he told her, moving his hand to her shoulder. "Just fine." Instead of removing his hand, he gave her shoulder a small rub. Instantly, he remembered why they hadn't been alone in the same room since Friday. The look in Presea's eyes told him that she knew it, too, but to Regal's surprise, she stayed put.

"Regal," Presea began softly, bringing herself to meet- and hold- his gaze, "I-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a blur of red and black went whizzing past the couple, stopping in it's tracks when it noticed the pair.

"I'm I interrupting something? Again?" The ex-Choosen of Tethe'alla queried, a grin spreading across his handsome face.

"We wer-" Presea began, but was again she was interrupted as a very angry looking summoner appeared in the door way.

"Zelos," the young woman began rather calmly. "Give it back." Her black hair was in disarray and her knee-lengthed night gown was quite rumpled, but what really caught Zelos' attention was her eyes. Her dark drown eyes were filled with an anger that made Zelos wonder why he had agreed to Lloyd's stupid dare.

"I said give it back," Sheena repeated, her hand's braced against the door frame.

"Why, Sheena, I don't know what you're talking about," Zelos replied, folding his hands behind his back.

"Give it back," she said again, battling her emotions and trying to keep calm. She was slowly losing. "Now."

"As I said before, my dear, I have no clue what you are talking about."

"Oh, Zelos! Give me back my bra!"

"Oh, do you mean _this_ bra?" Zelos feigned ignorance as he pulled out a silky blue bra from behind his back, complete with lace and a small bow in the middle.

Without making a sound, the angry summoner lunged at the man, missing by a hair. Zelos took off, heading towards dining, the bra still clutched in his hand.

"Zelos! Get back here!" Sheena yelled angrily, running after the red-head in hot pursuit.

Regal and Presea shared a nervous glance and ran after the pair. They followed them into the living room, where Zelos was standing behind the couch, using it as a barrier between himself and Sheena.

"Give it back," Sheena growled threw clenched teeth, her fiery gaze locked onto to Zelos.

"Now, now, Sheena. Calm down," said Zelos, his hands, with the bra in one, up in the air. "It was just a joke. Like, ha ha," he added with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, Zelos!" She scrambled around the couch, once again in hot pursuit.

Zelos, not really paying any attention to his surrounding, turned to flee and ran straight into the loveseat, resulting in Sheena catching up with him and tossing him down onto the plush seat.

"Now, give it back!" she cried, straddling Zelos and seizing his hands.

"What is going on?" Raine demanded, taking the stairs two-by-two. Genis, Lloyd, and Colette followed her, and soon all four were at the bottom of the stairs. "What is all the yelling about?"

"Zelos stole my bra!"

"I didn't steal it! I borrowed it!" Zelos declared from beneath Sheena. "And it wasn't my idea to begin with! It was Lloyd's!"

"Lloyd's idea?" Colette echoed, turning to look at her boyfriend with a look of confusement.

"Well, I thought it would be funny," Lloyd defended himslef. "And I was right! It is!"

"Lloyd! You told him too!" Sheena asked, staring at her friend in bafflement.

"Yeah," Lloyd replied sheepishly. "I'm sorry Sheena. I just wanted to watch you pummel him."

"Hey!" Zelos cried. What was he? Sheena's punching bag?

"Lloyd, I'm disappointed in you," Raine sighed.

"I'm sorry Professor."

"Then don't let it happen again!" With that being said, Raine smacked her pupil upside the head.

"Okay, so you told Zelos to take my bra," Sheen began, pointing to Lloyd, who was rubbing his sore head, "and you did it?" she concluded, now pointing at Zelos, who was still beneath her.

Both men nodded their heads, so Sheena jumped off of Zelos, snatching her bra on one hand and slapping him with other. She then walked over to Lloyd and added another slap beside Raine's.

"Owww!" both men cried, one rubbing his face while the other one rubbed his head.

"Now that that's taken care of," Sheena started, brushing off her hands," what are we going to do today?"

"I believe the game is today..." Regal replied, surveying the scence before him in amusement. He had forgotten what chaos it was having his friends around.

"Yeah, so we need junk food," Zelos said, standing from the couch. He dusted himself off, smoothing out his black muscle shirt and matching pants. "So we need to go shopping," he added, moving a hand to cradle his face.

"Then I suggest we all get dressed and ready to go," Regal stated.

_**xxxx**_

Presea walked down the aisle of the local grocery store, pushing the shopping cart. She, Colette, and Sheena were in charge of buying snack food, while the guys were off buying actual food. Raine and Genis had opted to stay at the house, tidying it up after today's earlier escapade.

"Can you believe that pervert?" Sheena fumed, thowing a couple of boxes of buttered popcorn into the cart. She had traded in her nightgown for a pair of black tights and long, pink, sleeveless like tunic.

"I'm sure he only meant it as joke. Besides, it could have been worse," Presea told her, moving out of that aisle and down another one.

"How so?"

Presea stopped, smoothing out her blue shirt and matching skirt as she pondered the question. "Well..."

"He could have taken your underwear," Colette supplied, adding a few bags of potatoe chips to the cart. The young girl wore a gray, three-quarter lengthed sleeved sweater and a pair of blue capris.

Sheena scoffed. "I guess that's slightly worse." She tossed some chip dip into the cart. "I just can't believe that Lloyd and Regal saw my bra, you know? And Genis! He just a kid!"

"Cheer up," Colette said, throwing an arm around her friend. "It's not like they've never seen your undergarments before."

"He used to take them during the journey," Presea added, seeing the baffled expression on the ninja's face.

Uhh!" huffed Sheena. "He is such a pervert! Why do I like him?" Sheena threw her arms up in the air. "Why?"

"Every single women in the land likes Zelos. No woman can resist his charm."

"You and Colette sure seem to be immune," Sheena muttered.

"That's because I have Lloyd and Presea has Re-"

"Don't even say it," Presea interrupted Colette. She moved to the beverage aisle and grabbed some liters of pop. "I don't want to hear it."

"Regal," Colette whispered to Sheena, earning a grin from the summoner and a glare from Presea. "Besides, you should feel special."

"Why? Because he grabs my bras and not yours?"

"No. Because out of the hundred of women that like him, he only likes you," Colette answered, her tone nonchalant.

"What planet do you live on? He doesn't like me! He's in love with all of his 'hunnies," Sheena scoffed, the last word said with disgust.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Presea queried, an idea forming in her mind.

"Yes. I do," Sheena replied stubbornly.

"In that case, I challenge you to a bet."

"A bet?"

"Yes. I wager that you'll be with Zelos by the end of this vacation."

"What? Are we in high school?"

"Are you afraid? There's a 50-50 probabilty either way." Presea moved to check the cart, making sure they had everything they needed. "But, if your afraid..."

"How much?" Sheena said suddenly, her competitive side getting the better of her.

"Twenty gald."

"Fine. I wouldn't mind being twenty gald richer."

"Well, well, I never would have pictured you as a betting girl."

The group of women stopped in their tracks at the deep voice behind them, each one whirling around.

"Mr. Calabren?" Presea recongnized the man standing before her, even though he was clad in a dress shirt and jeans instead of the suit she had last seen him in.

"Please, Presea, call me Duke," the young man replied.

"You remember my name," Presea stated, surprised.

"It's hard not to remember such a beautiful name. Especially when the bearer of the name is so breath-takingly beautiful herself."

Colette and Sheena shared a look. This man was good-looking, but he might want to work on his lines. Flatery could only go so far.

Presea felt herself flush. "Thank you, but we really must be going. We have a deadline we must meet."

"I understand," Duke said, "But before you go, may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Would you like to have dinner with me this Tuesday evening?"

Presea faltered. He seemed like a nice man today, but she couldn't help but to remember how he had made her feel at the office. As though she was just a piece of eye-candy. "I- I don't think it would be wise. Your a bussiness associate of Regal's."

"I'm not asking Regal to dinner. I'm asking you," he said lightly, a smile on his lips.

"But I work for Regal, for the Lezereno company. I thank you for the invitation-"

"Before you answer, I'll have you know that I won't accept anything but a yes."

Presea studied the man before her, wondering if it would be a wise decision to accept his offer. It was only dinner, and she hadn't been on a date in...well, in a long time. But what about Regal? They had seemed to be getting closer...But surely it was just her imagination. She had been acting childish. There was nothing between herself and Regal.

"I-I suppose dinner would be all right," she said softly.

After arrangements were made and Duke went on his way, Presea continued on her way to meet the guys. Though as she walked through the store, listening to Sheena's and Colette's questions, she couldn't quite shake the feeling that she had made the wrong decision.

_**xxxx**_

"You know, I figured Sheena would hit us more than she did," Lloyd said, throwing some hot dog and hamburger buns in the shopping cart.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into stealing her bra," Zelos replied. "You know, she was awake when I took it from the drawer."

Regal chuckled, adding some condiments to the cart. "I'm shocked that she did not murder you then."

"She tried. Thankfully, she got tangled in the sheets."

"Yeah, well, you were the one that wanted to know what her bra size was, not me," Lloyd reminded Zelos.

"I was right, too," Zelos said with a smile. "It's a 36 C."

"How do can you tell?" Lloyd wondered aloud, picking up some packets of hot dogs. He rolled up the sleeves of his red shirt. "I mean, all those letters are so confusing."

"Well," Zelos began, puffing out his chest and folding his arms across his black shirt. "I-"

"Never mind," Lloyd added, deciding that he didn't want to hear about Zelos' escapades.

"Your loss," the red-head said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Now Regal," he turned to the man with a mischievous grin," was I interrupting something in the kitchen this morning? Again?"

"What? Were and Presea at it again?" Lloyd chimed in, a grin spreading across his face as well.

"We were only talking," Regal replied calmly, inspecting a package of hamburger.

"Riiight," Zelos prodded, dragging out the word. "Like you were 'only talking' in the pool?"

"We did not do anything in the pool," Regal said, muttering under his breath, "No thanks to you."

Zelos and Lloyd started laughing and Zelos walked up behind Regal, throwing his arm around his shoulder. "Hey, if I'd known you were going to put your moves on Presea, then I would have never came out to join you in the pool," Zelos told Regal.

Regal, still holding the package of hamburger, resisted the urge to throw it at his friend. "I was not 'putting my moves' on her, I was merely teaching her how to float."

"And were you also planning on teaching her how to kiss? 'Cause that's sure what it looked like was about to happen to me," Zelos said, his smile growing wider.

"I-"

"Regal!"

Hearing his name called, Regal turned to see his newest client, Duke Calabren, coming towards him.

"Regal," Duke repeated, reaching the trio and offering Regal his hand. "I went to the office today, but your receptionist told me that you were on vacation."

"Yes. My friends arrived a couple days ago." Regal shook the offered hand, wondering why Duke had went to his office yesterday. They weren't supposed to meet again for another two weeks.

"I know. I already talked to Presea."

"Oh?" Regal arched an eyebrow, his curiosity peaked.

"Yes. And, I must say, I was rather surprised when she accepted my offer for dinner."

"She did what?"

Lloyd and Zelos shared a surprised glance, watching as Regal's face registered every form of shock. "Uh-oh," they muttered in unison.

"Dinner? When?"

"My, aren't you the over-protective boss?" Duke said lightly. "This Tuesday. But I didn't come to talk about that. I came to discuss Thoda Island."

Regal stood behind the cart, grasping it as though it was a life support. She had agreed to have dinner with Duke? But, what about himelf? Had they not shared a tender moment just this morning? Perhaps his imagination was playing tricks on him...

"Regal? About Thoda Island...?"

"I would like to discuss the matter with you, but not here. Meet me at my office tomorrow morning," Regal said, pulling himself away from his thoughs.

As Regal and Duke set up a meeting time, Lloyd and Zelos shared another look. They could plainly see that Regal was upset by the news Duke had delivered, but the question that was on both of their minds was: what was he going to do about it?

_**xxxx**_

"Yes!" The cry ricocheted of the walls of the basement, which was where the gang was currently located. "That's how it's done!" Zelos added enthusiastically.

Regal groaned as she watched the Meltokio Knights make a touch down. "Lucky shot."

"Heh. My teams gonna win."

"What did I miss?" Presea asked, running down the stairs balancing two bowls of popcorn and three cups of pop.

Regal jumped to his feet, meeting her at the bottom of the stairs and relieving her of some of the load she carried. She offered him a smile of gratitude as she took a seat in front of the couch.

"The gray and white team got a point," Colette said, popping a potato chip into her mouth.

"It's called a touchdown, Colette," Lloyd corrected her.

"Yeah, touchdown," the blond said, crunching on another chip.

"Lucky shot," Presea scoffed.

"My words exactly." Regal lowered himself onto the floor next to her. "The Flanoir Snowbeasts will surely prevail victorious," he added, reaching over and grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl on Presea's lap.

"I just can't grasp the concept of football," Raine sighed, staring at the T.V. intently. "It makes no sense to me."

"It's not a difficult subject, Sis. I can see Lloyd not getting it, but not you."

"Hey, Genis! Shut it!"

"I don't really understand it, either, Professor," Colette said. "But if Lloyd likes it, then so do I."

"You'd jump of a cliff if Lloyd told you to, wouldn't you?" Sheena teased.

Colette playfully pushed Sheena, and leaned back into Lloyds chest. "No," she giggled.

Lloyd wrapped his arms around the young blond shoulder's and kissed her on top of the head. "Pass the popcorn, someone."

"Here," Zelos said, never taking his off of the huge television. "No, no, no!"

"Yes!" Regal and Presea yelled as the Snowbeasts scored. "Touch down!"

"Crap," Zelos moaned, leaning back into the couch. "Now the score's 21-21."

Sheena leaned back into the couch as well. "Man, how could the Knights let that happen?"

"It's half-time," Genis announced, watching as two mascots emerged onto the playing field. One was dressed as a knight, equipped with armor and a fake spear, and the other was decked out as an abominable snowman, white shaggy fur and all.

"Well, we all know that the Meltokio Knights are gonna win," Lloyd declared, grabbing a hot dog from the table in front of him.

"I like the Snowbeasts. Look at their cute mascot!" Colette said cheerfully.

Genis rolled his eye's. "Football is not cute, Colette."

"Yes it is! Look at how fluffy the Snowbeast is!" the young blond argued back.

As the angel and the wizard boy continued to argue, Zelos turned to Sheena. "We're outta popcorn," he mentioned, staring at the ninja expectantly.

"What? Do I look like one of those 'hunnies' that wait on you hand and foot?"

"Well..."

"I'll retrieve some more popcorn," Presea said, standing from the floor. She started up the stairs, deciding that it was better to play maid than to hear those two get into another arguement.

"Could you get some more chips?"

"Yes, Colette."

"And some salsa?" Sheena called after her.

"Do I appear to have two pairs of arms?" Presea demanded, stopping half way up the stairs.

"I'll join you," Regal volunteered.

"Grab some hamburgers," Lloyd yelled after the couple, though they had already reached the top of the stairs.

Presea moved about the kitchen, grabbing two packages of popcorn and placing them to the microwave. She had grown accustomed to the kitchen, and she already knew where everything was located. "It is a good thing that we bought two boxes of this stuff."

"Yes," Regal nodded, placing some chip and dip on a platter. He looked over at the woman working beside him, once again wondering why she had agreed to dine with Duke. Before he could stop himself, he found himself asking the question aloud. "Why did you agree to dine with Duke?

Presea halted in her task of preparing the hamburgers Lloyd had asked for and turned to Regal with a look of surprise. "You're aware of that?"

"I am."

Presea faltered, not sure how to reply. She didn't honestly know why she had agreed. She felt no attraction towards the man what-so-ever. However, the one thought that crossed her mind at the moment was the same thing had pushed her into accepting the offer in the first place. "I felt obligated."

"Obligated?"

"Yes. I felt that if I did not accept, then Duke might become upset and pull out of the company." Presea busied herself with finishing the sandwiches. She had told the truth. Duke had told her that he wouldn't accept anything but a yes, so Presea had assumed that a no would ensure the downfall of the Thoda file.

"I see." Regal was silent, pondering over the answer he had just recieved. Presea's prediction could very well happen, and Duke was a very important client. He was bringing a large sum to the company. Besides, what was a little dinner? And even more so, why was Presea's personal life any of his bussiness? He had had no right in asking that question.

Presea continued putting the finishing touched on the hamburgers, her mind reeling. Why had Regal cared about her dinner date with Mr. Calabren? Did he perhaps truly have feelings for her? She was just starting to build up hope when Regal's voice interrupted her.

"Forgive me, Presea, for asking such a question. It is none of bussiness what you do in with your personal time."

Presea turned to face him once again, and the look in her eyes plainly told him that he had just said the wrong thing. "It's quite all right, I assure you. But I believe the game is back on, so..." she brushed past him, carrying the plate of hamburgers and a bowl of popcorn.

Regal grabbed the remaining bowl of popcorn and the platter of chips, starting after Presea. As he followed her down the stairs, he couldn't help but recall the hurt look in her beautiful eyes and wish that he could turn back time and take back the words he had just uttered.

_**xxxx**_

"I can't believe the Knights lost," complained Zelos, propping his legs on the coffee table. "I mean, they started out so far ahead."

"Overconfidence results in carelessness," Presea reminded him.

"Yeah, well, I still can't believe they lost. And to the Snowbeast! Come on! That team's a disgrace to football!" Zelos declared, earning playful glares from Regal and Presea, who both supported that team.

"For once, I gotta agree with Zelos." Sheena offered the red-head a rare smile in his direction. "Well, I think I'm gonna turn in, guys," she said, deciding to join Genis and Raine in slumber-land.

A chorus of 'good nights' followed her as she walked toward the doorway, but Zelos' really caught her attention.

"Sweet dreams, Sheena."

It wasn't the words that startled her, but the sincerity within them that caused her heart to pickup speed. "Night, Zelos," she called softly over her shoulder. Then she disappeared from view.

"I'm going to bed, too," Colette declared, jumping up from Lloyd's lap.

"Night," Lloyd told, kissing her gently on the lips, causing the young angel to blush furiously.

"Good night," murmered Colette, exiting the family room.

"I'm gonna call it a night, as well," Zelos announced, also preparing to exit the family room. "You coming, Lloyd?"

"Naw. I think I'll finish watching this sappy movie," he answered, turning his attention to the T.V.-which was really just on for the noise.

"You look beat," Zelos said, trying to convey the silent message of 'leave-them-alone-so-Regal-can-work-his-stuff.'

Lloyd, after giving Zelos a look that suggested that he was a complete idiot, finally picked up on the hint. "You know, on second though, I am tired. Night you two."

As the two men exited the room, Presea stood and followed them, telling Regal that she would be back in a moment. True to her word, Presea returned a couple of minutes later, wearing the pajamas she had been in this morning and carrying a thick book with her.

"Bedtime story," she told Regal with smile, stretching out on the couch.

"That's quite a bedtime story," Regal commented, noticing the thickness of the book as he moved from his position in a chair to the floor in front of the couch. " '_Haunting's of Tethe'alla_'?"

Presea nodded her head. "It's a very interesting book. Did you know there is a ghost rumored to be roaming around the Grand Bridge?"

"Really?" Regal queried, knowing that she was refering to the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge. The 'Tethe'alla' part had been dropped since the reconnnecting of the two worlds.

"Yes. It supposedly a young woman who was fleeing from an abusive husband. She and her young child were being pursued by the man, so she jumped into the water below, determined not to die by his hand."

"Really?" Regal repeated, and Presea could see that she had his attention.

"Yes. And the reason her ghost walks the bridge is because she cannot find her baby. Divers eventually recovered her body, but never her child's. So she walks the bridge eternally, calling out the name of her child, never to recieve an answer."

"That is...depressing. What else is descibed in that book?"

For the next two hours, Presea read the stories from her book aloud, and Regal listened intently. Every so often the pair would discuss what she had just read, and try to determine if was true or false. The sappy movie that had been on for noise was now long over and infomercials took it's place. The lightning was now just the two table lamps instead of the over head light, and the couple was now sitting side-by-side on the couch, a mug of tea in each of their hands.

"...and so, it's up to you to decide if the the Lady in White truly exists or not," Presea concluded the sentence she was reading, and took a sip of the herbal tea she held in her right hand.

"We should travel to this 'Haunted Manor' and see if we feel any 'vibes'."

Presea turned to stare at her employer. "Are you serious?"

"Why not? It might be exciting." Regal took a swig of his tea, his bright blue eys alive with amusement.

"Regal, there might be a ghost there!"

He chuckled at her serious expression. "We've faced ghosts before."

"True, but these aren't physical ghosts. They're transparent. How can we kill something that we can't touch?"

Regal's chuckles turned to full-fledged laughter. "They're already dead, Presea."

Presea joined him in his laughter. "You have a point." She flipped through the book, searching for another story. As she was doing so, she realized how much she was enjoying herself. She felt so comfortable with Regal, yet there was also something between them...something electric. And she could no longer ignore it.

Regal studied the woman sitting next to him, all thoughts of her and Duke dining out of his mind. He was thoroughly enjoying himself, and he decided that he would let nothing ruin the night.

"Ah! Here's something," Presea said, breaking the silence. "In the darkest of nights, one might..." she trailed off, stifling a yawn. "I'm sorry, where was I?"

"I'm sorry, Presea," Regal began, placing his hand over her's, "I have kept you up well past midnight."

"Oh, no," Presea protested, relishing the warmth the spread from his hand to her's. "It's not your fault. I'm having a very nice time."

"As am I," Regal agreed with a smile. "But it is past two in the morning. You are welcome to turn in."

Presea turned to look at Regal, seeing a question in his eyes that he did not dare ask, but couldn't keep hidden. "It's all right," she spoke, holding his gaze. "I...I don't want to leave."

In return, Regal held Presea's gaze, searching her pale blue eyes, hoping beyond hope that her words were not a lie. "Good," he said softly, giving in to the urges he had been haboring for a long while and pressing his lips to her's.

_**xxxx**_

Time to reply to my great reviewers...

**_Tas_**: I think this one is even longer. Glad you liked the last chapter!

**_Midnight Moon10_**: Well, you probably don't like this chapter then. Hehe. But, other that that, I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**_WhitterZ_**: Do you think they understand their true feelings now? I do! Hehe! And, now, everyone went to bed. Except Genis, but he's upstairs, so who cares? No interruptions... Heh. Glad ya like!

**_Chibi Presea_**: Good Lord, your persistant! I'm glad you like it.

**_Fallenharbinger_**: No! Zelos can't die! I love him! Lol...sorry about that. I try to keep them in character. Presea's not really though cause I made her twenty-eight, so I kinda get to add my own taste to her. I'm glad ya like!

**_Chibi Lloyd_**: Here's some more!

**_Kei-Kun_**: Now they did kiss. Yay! Hehe. Awsome, huh? Whoo-hoo! Lol.

**_A/N_**: There's chapter six! Whatcha think? Well, you all know how to tell me by now. Yep, that's right, in a review! Thank you to all those who have! Chapter seven will be up soon! Oh, and just for the record: I know hardly anything about football. I'm like Colette. Lol...so if I was wrong about something, I apologize. And, the whole 'ghost roaming bridge' story thing is based off of a legend here in Indiana. Yep. Well, don't forget to leave me a review!


	7. The Morning After

**_A/N_**: Greetings! They've finally kissed, but what will hinder them now? I have a couple of ideas...heh. Well, thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own anything. Nope, nadda thing.

_**Chapter 7: The Morning After**_

_**xxxx**_

The hot water helped soothe her muscles and wash away the dirt and and grime of daily life, but it did nothing to help soothe her thoughts. And her thoughts were running rampart. Usually morning showers helped calm her, but this one only made matters worse.

Reaching for the shampoo bottle, Presea squeezed a handful into her hand and began massaging it into her scalp, her mind on last night. The night Regal had kissed her. She sighed just thinking about it. It had been so soft, so tender, so...inviting. Yet it had left her feeling worse than she had in a long time. She felt as though she had betrayed someone she cared for very much.

She felt like she had betrayed her baby sister.

Alicia had been so in love with the president of the Lezereno Company. Her letters had been full of her love for him. Yet Presea had still purposely kissed him back last night, and that fact tore her up inside.

How? How could she have done that to her baby sister? The girl who had shared her childhood with her. The girl who had keep all her secrets. The girl that had told her that she was working to hard and needed to share the responsibilities. The girl that had given up part of her childhood to help her older sister. The girl that had been Presea's best friend.

But last night Regal had been so warm, so inviting, so caring. Presea couldn't have kept herself from giving into her feelings for him if she had wanted to...

She slammed the conditioner bottle down angrily. No! She couldn't act on her feelings anymore. She couldn't hurt her sister anymore than she already had. Alicia had sacrificed her childhood, her friends, her home for Presea. Surely she could let go of some crush for the sake of her sister.

Stepping out of the shower and into the steam filled bathroom, Presea tightned the towel around her petite, curvy frame and stepped up to the sink. She was in the process of brushing her teeth when a thought suddenly popped into her mind: Hadn't Regal done the exact same thing she had? Had he not betrayed Alicia as well?

Her feeling of remorse was slowly fading and anger was gradually taking it's place. Had he not tossed his relationship with her sister out the window, as well? Did he not even care remotely for Alicia anymore? Could he just forget her because she was...dead...and pretend like she had never entered his life?

By the time she had dressed in a pair of black slacks and pink tank top, she had worked herself into such a state of anger and confusion that she marched down stairs without even combing her hair. She was prepared to thoroughly chew Regal out for not caring about her sister's feelings. Just because she was..gone, didn't mean she no longer mattered.

Walking into the sunny kitchen, Presea found Regal just as she had yesterday, already dressed and drinking a cup of coffee. Upon seeing him, however, some of the anger left her, and she no longer had the courage to just fly right up to him and tell him off. So instead she brushed past him as if he wasn't even there and moved to the coffee pot.

"Good morning, Presea," Regal greeted warmly, not sensing her mood of hostility.

Presea gave a curt nod and poured herself a cup of the black liquid. "Morning."

Hearing the animosity in her voice, Regal looked up from the newspaper her had been studying. "Presea?"

"Hmm?" She turned to face him, and the baffled, almost injured look on his handsome nearly stopped her heart.

"Have I done something to upset you?" Regal made a move towards her, fearing that she was regretting his actions from last night. Martel knew he harbored no regret, but if she did... Honestly, he had no clue what he would do.

When he reached out a hand and gently brushed her arm, Presea jumped away from him. Any regret she was feeling about her previous attitude vanished, and the cold look of anger entered her pale blue eyes.

"Presea...?"

"Do you not feel any remorse about last night at all?" Presea demanded. Regal merely stood in shocked silence, which only added to Presea's anger. "Well? Do you?"

"Presea, I- No. I do not." Once again Regal took a step towards her, and once again Presea side-stepped him. "Why would I?"

"Why would you?" Presea held his gaze, her cold eye's locking with his baffled ones. "Do you honestly feel no regreat at _all_?"

"Why should I?" Regal retorted, his voice rising as well. He quickly checked himself. "Presea, I care deeply for you." His tone took on a sincerity. "I have for some time now. I do not regret my actions at all." He took another step towards her, and this time Presea allowed him to take hand.

"How can you say that?" Presea asked, the anger leaving her voice at his confession. "How?" she asked again, hating the desperate sound of her voice.

"How could I not?"

Presea wasn't sure if she should be happy about his confession, angry at him for forgetting her sister, or just burst into tears about the whole situation.

"Presea?" What was going on in her head? Regal watched as she closed her eyes, trying to compose her emotions. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. He half expected her to slap him with the way she had been acting, but to his surprise she allowed him to hold her.

"I don't know what to do," she confessed. She took a deep breath, which only resulted in her inhaling his masculine scent, which only made matters worse.

"I cannot aid you if I do not know the problem."

How could she tell him the problem if she didn't even comprehend it fully herself? She didn't know what she was feeling; what she was thinking. The only thing that clearly stood out in her mind was Alicia. However, before she said anything, she buried her head in his broad chest and and allowed herself to relish in his touch. If only for a moment.

"Talk to me," Regal demanded gently.

Presea lifted her head, meeting his bewildered gaze. She only spoke one word: "Alicia."

"Alicia? What does she have to do about this?"

"Regal, she was my sister! What do mean what does she have to do with this? She has everything to do with this!"

The blue-haired president stood in the middle of the kitchen, staring at Presea, who had jerked herself free from his arms. Of course he knew Alicia was her sister. The young girl had worked for him for almost five years, he had known about Presea before she had known about him. But how did Alicia link with the current situation?

"I'm afraid I do not fully comprehend this situation..."

"My sister, Regal! Alicia was my baby sister. I betrayed her. Why can't you understand that?"

The more Presea said, the less and less Regal understood. "How do you come to the conclusion that you betrayed your sister? She was my maid-"

"Maid!" Presea cried, her voice rising and her tone turning back into anger. "How dare you reduce Alicia to a maid," she said, her voice low with anger.

"I mean no disrespect. Your sister meant very much to me-"

Presea scoffed. "Obviously." Regal once again took a step towards her, but Presea held out her arm. "No. She loved you, Regal. You meant the world to her, yet you stand there and feel no remorse for kissing me. I am not the only one who betrayed Alicia, you did, as well."

"No, I do no feel any remorse for kissing you. My actions were intended and I'll be damned if I take them back." Regal's voice finally raised a notch, though his tone was not filled with the anger's Presea's had.

"You kissed her!"

"You're right, Regal," Presea began, ignoring the small audience that had accumulated in the doorway. "You are damned."

_**xxxx**_

The dew had fallen and the grass was damp, but Presea paid little mind to it, trekking across the lawn in her bare feet. Where she was going she didn't know. All she knew was that she had to get away from the house. From Regal.

"The nerve of that man!" she cried aloud, spotting a large tree in the distance and deciding that was her goal. "How could he say that? How could he...How could he just..." She trailed off, slowing her pace down to a brisk walk. "How could he say that about Alicia?"

She tried to recal one of her sister's most recent letters, but couldn't. Her mind didn't seem to want to function properly. Regal had seemed truly confused in the kitchen, yet Alicia had wrote about her love for the man. Why would he deny it? She had never known him to lie...

Finally reaching her destination, Presea sunk down against the tree's trunk, the rough, knarled surface serving as her support. What was she doing, anyway? Caring for her sister's killer? He had ended Alicia's existence, what kind of woman had feelings for such a man?

"He had to," she reminded herself aloud. "Alicia had turned into one of those..._things._ She had asked him to end her existence. He had only complied. I..I would have done the same."

She paused, contemplating that fact. Regal hadn't really killed Alicia, he had set her free. She would have died eventually, the moster taking over and erasing all parts of her human life. There had been no hope for her. Alicia had only wanted to die with some of her human self still entact.

But despite all that, the thing that bothered Presea was that she still cared about Regal even though he seemed to have forgotten completly about her sister, someone who was supposed to be dear to him- dear to her.

The sound of approaching foot steps jolted Presea out of her thoughts and back into the present. The low hanging branches of the tree obscured most of her vision, but she didn't need to see to know who it was.

The branches of the tree parted and a tall, muscular figure entered, the branches rustling back to their previous positions as he took a seat at the base of the old tree.

"Presea."

"Regal." Presea used the same montone as the man beside her had, though she heard a quiver in her voice that hadn't been present in Regal's.

Regal heaved a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "What is happening between us? I-"

"Regal, did you love Alicia?" Presea blurted before he could finish his sentence. _Oh Martel..._

He sat in silence for a moment. Then he cautiously said, "In what sense do you mean?"

"Love. In love. Were you in love with my sister?" Presea repeated.

"Presea, I did love your sister-"

"That's all I needed to hear." Presea stood, prepared to walk away. But before she could even take one step, Regal took her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Listen to me. I never had any romantic interest in her, but I did love her. Just as you did. She was younger than myself, by a good many years. Alicia was the sister I never had."

Presea sank back down, her mind reeling, trying to recall her sister's letters. True, they did tell of her feeling's for the president, but they never really said anything suggesting that Regal returned her feelings...

"So- so her's was an unrequited love?" Presea concluded, voicing her thoughts aloud.

"It would seem as such."

"I..." Presea trailed off, not knowing what to say. She had said some things in the kitchen that she was now regretting. "I'm sorry, Regal. I didn't mean what I said-"

Regal help up a hand. Before she could finish her sentence, he pulled her to him, kissing her in a possessive, yet gentle manner. "But _I _meant what I said. I have no regrets."

Presea laid her head against his chest, trying to contain her emotions. What was she to do? Act on her feelings and betray her sister, or forget that her sister loved the man and give into the feelings she harbored? Just because it was an unrequited love did not change the fact that her sister had loved the man.

"Presea, listen to me." Regal lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I _do_ care deeply for you. I have for...for some time now. I am not fully aware of what Alicia told you, but I assure you that I did not return her feeling's."

Presea pulled away from his grasp only to lay her head against his broad shoulder. Why did he have to tell her this? Why did she even agree to stay at his house? She had ruined their friendship...It would never be the same. And yet, despite that fact, Presea still wanted to hear his words.

"I have not felt such an attraction-" He stopped himself. What he felt for the woman beside him was more than just some attraction. "I have not cared for someone in the way I care for you in some time now. I am sure that you care for me as well."

Presea merely nodded her head, the fabric of his shirt moving with the motion.

"Good. Then I suggest that we forget this morning and move foward. I-" He was silenced as Presea removed her head from his shoulder, bringing herself to look him in the face. Her pale blue eye's shone with unshed tears.

"No, Regal. I do care about you, I really do." She moved a hand to stroke his cheek, her heart constricting at the gesture. "But I can't give into my feelings."

"Presea, I-"

She shook her head gently. "Perhaps you didn't love Alicia, but she did love you. I know she did. I would still be betraying her. She sacrificed so much for me." A lone tear slid down her cheek. "Now I must repay that debt."

_**xxxx**_

"How's Regal doing?"

Zelos glanced behind him at the sound of Sheen's voice. The ex-Chosen lounged against the door frame leisurely, giving another glance out the patio door. "He's been sitting there with his leg's dangling in the water for a good hour."

The Mizuho native walked over and pulled out the chair closet to Zelos, lowering herself down in it gracefully. "That's understandable. With what Presea told me, I'm sure he's just as confused as she is."

"Where is Presea anyway?"

"She caught the Elemental Expressway and went back to her apartment. Said she'd be over tomorrow. She just, you know, needed some space I guess."

Zelos nodded, then opened the sliding door. "Come on," he said, pulling Sheena to her feet. "I think Regal could use some company."

Sitting outside, his leg's knee high in pool water and his thoughts drifting, Regal didn't notice Sheena and Zelos until they plopped down beside him, one on each side.

"Hey, buddy," Zelos greeted, drapping a friendly arm around his shoulder. "How ya doin'?"

"I have seen better days," Regal muttered, his gaze locked on the water.

Sheena shot Zelos an agiatated glare. "Um, Presea told me to tell you that she'd be back tomorrow."

"Back?" Regal lifted his gaze from the water to Sheena. "Where is she?"

"Home. She said she needed... space."

"I see." He turned his gaze back to the water.

"Hey, cheer up. I'm sure she'll be over it by tomorrow. Then things will go back to how they were before," Zelos said in a bright voice.

"That is what I fear. I do not want things to return to how they were before. I want them to progress." Regal heaved a sigh. How could things get any worse? He had opened himself up to Presea, something he did not do often, and she had refused. Did she not understand that Alicia would only want her to be happy?

He began to let out an exasperated sigh, but stopped himself. Where were his manners? He had guests staying at his home. He had been raised better than to just abandon them. He could sulk about and feel sorry for himself on his own time.

"Forgive me. Moping about while I have guests to attend to." He pulled his leg's out of the water and stood, placing a fake smile on his face. "If you'll excuse me, I shall prepare you all some dinner." With that being said, he strode off, leaving Zelos and Sheena by themselves.

"Man, what did she do to him? That's not the Regal I know."

"You nimrod," Sheena sighed. "She rejected him."

Zelos nodded his head in understandment, his red locks slipping over his shoulder with the gesture. "So his pride is hurt."

Sheen rolled her chocolate eyes. "It's more than that. He actually _cares_ about her- something you know nothing about. Maybe even love. I dunno. What I do know is, their both idiots."

"Idiots?" Zelos gave her a perculiar look. "How do you get that?"

"Well, it's obvious that they care about each other. Why deny themselves?"

Zelos focused on the water. This conversation was hitting to close to home for his liking. "Why indeed?" he muttered.

"What?"

"Uh...Why tie theirselve's down? There's a lotta pretty hunnies in the world. Guys too. None as good-looking as myself, of course." He ran a hand through his long hair, giving it a slight flip to emphasize his point. "But perfection is hard to come by."

Sheena scoffed. "Of course."

Zelos grinned. "You finally admit that I, The Great Zelos, am in fact perfect." He quickly sobered and turned his gaze back to the clear water. "But, I guess you're right. They shouldn't deny themselves. They deserve to be happy."_ Even though I don't..._he silently added to himself.

Sheena glanced at the young man beside her, studying him thoughtfully. Why did he seem so depressed when he let his guard down? What secrets was he harboring? Better yet, why did he act so pompous all the time? In private, she would almost go as far as to classify him human...

Zelos lifted his gaze from the blue waters and was met with the brown orbs of the summoner beside him. His heart nearly stopped at the beautiful sight, but he help himself together well, never letting her know his true feelings. She would probably laugh in his face anyway.

"Well, my Dear Hunny, I am going to go see what Lloyd's up to." He stood from the patio, brushing of his denium jeans and started towards the door. The further he was away from her, the better. It was stupid of him to think that she might actual care about him. Idiotic. "See ya at dinner time."

Sheena nodded her head, watching his retreating form. Why was he acting so strange? Presea wasn't the only one having guy problems. Well, at least Presea's guy actually knew she cared about him. Zelos probably thought she hated him...

Shaking her head, she turned her attention to ocean before her. "Maybe you should take your own advice," she chided herself aloud. "Why deny yourself?"

_**xxxx**_

Sitting in her small, cozy little living room, Presea stared at the phone in her hand- another new luxury since the combination of the worlds. Though it wasn't the phone that shocked her, it was the call she had just ended. Well, not really the call, but what she had agreed to.

She had moved her dinner date with Duke up to tomorrow. Tomorrow! She sould have canceled it! What was wrong with her?

She tossed the phone on the coffee table in front of her couch angrily. Why had she agreed to go out with Mr. Calabren? She didn't even like him! She felt no attraction to him what-so-ever. Yet she had just sat there and said, 'Sure, we can move the date up'.

"I should just call him back," she said aloud, the sound resonating through the empty apartment. "I should call him back and tell him that I don't want to go out with him, that I want to go with Regal. But I can't because my sister loved him, and that would be wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong."

She jumped of the couch and went into her equally small kitchen, wishing that she had something harder than coffee in her cabinets. As she reached for a coffee cup, her thoughts began to wonder to her sister. Why did Alicia have to fall in love with Regal? There had been plenty of other guys to fall in love with, why did she have to choose him?

Slamming a glass cup onto her counter, Presea filled it with scalding water. Alicia had had many chances for love, she hadn't been stuck with the body of a twelve-year-old for over half of her life. Other men would have returned her love as well, if Regal was indeed telling the truth. And she had no reason to doubt him, he had always been honest with her.

Walking back into her living room, feet dragging, Presea flopped down on her couch. It wasn't Alicia's fault, she reminded herself, feeling guilty for blaming her kin. Her little sister had always wanted her big sister to be happy, she would have never done anything to hurt her.

_So wouldn't she want you to be happy now?_ a little voice questioned in the back of her mind, causing Presea to question her earlier motives for the umpteenth time.

The ringing of the telephone jerked her out of her musings. She reached for the telephone, secretly hoping that it was Regal, though she had no idea what she would say to him.

"Hello?"

"Presea?"

It wasn't Regal- it was Duke.

"Presea?" the deep voice repeated when there was no reply.

Without saying anything, Presea clicked off the phone.

"Oh, real smooth. He knows you'r here...unfortunately." She did not want to talk to Duke, she did not want to see Duke, but she had already agreed to it, and she couldn't back out now. Besides, what if he really did get angry and pull out of the company? She had caused Regal enough heartache already; she didn't want to add bankruptcy to the list.

As she suspected it would, the phone rang again a moment later. She clicked it on, talking before she gave the person on the other end a chance to say hello.

"I'm sorry about earlier- I don't know what possessed me-"

"Presea?"

She pulled the phone away from her ear, staring at the device with a look that suggested that it had just set her up dilberately for treating it roughly a little while ago.

"Presea, is everything all right?" the voice called, snapping the pink-haired woman from her trance.

"Regal," she said, in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Presea, what were you- did you mean what you just said?" She didn't miss the hopeful note in his voice.

_Yes! _She wanted to cry, but for some reason the words that came out were, "I thought you were Duke."

"Wha-" A sigh traveled through the line. " I see."

Presea felt like beating her head against the wall. That was not what she had meant to say! She wanted to ask him to forgive her for this morning. She wanted to ask him if his offer still stood, if he still wanted to take their relationship to the next level. She wanted to leave her lonely apartment and go back to his house... back to _him_.

Yet she couldn't formulate the words.

"I just wanted to phone and make sure that you were all right," Regal began as the silence stretched on. "My offer still stands," Presea felt her heart swell with hope at those words, " you are welcome to stay the remainder of your vacation at my home." She also felt her heart literally deflate.

"Thank you," she managed to choke out.

"Yes, well, I hope to...to see you tomorrow," Regal said, prepared to hang up the phone and go straight to bed. Or maybe have a nightcap. He hadn't decided yet.

"Regal, wait! I-I..." She felt her eye's grow moist. "I..."

"Yes, Presea?" This time there was no hopeful note, only weariness. She was to late.

"I'll see tomorrow?"

Regal nodded his head, even though she could not see him. "Good night, Presea." Regal returned the phone to it's cradle, turning from his den and heading towards the kitchen. Nightcap it was.

Presea clicked the phone off for the third time that evening, thought this time left her feeling terribly empty inside. She had ruined her chance at happiness. She had decided too late that her sister would only want her to be happy, and it had cost her her chance at...love.

Suddenly feeling as if all her energy had been drained, Presea tossed the phone on the couch and left her tepid cup of coffee on the table. She drug herself of the couch and into the bathroom, going through her nightly routine before throwing herself down on her full-sized bed. Once she had buried herself underneath the covers, she did something that she hadn't done in many, many years.

She cried.

_**xxxx**_

Reply to my grand reviewers...

**_Fallenharbinger_**: Yep! I finally made them kiss. Lol. There will be more kissing, and argueing...heh. Wonderful...YAY!

**_GirlyButTough_**: Oops, yep, I put gil. I messed up. I'm glad you like though! And, I suck at thinking up names. I mean, look at mine. Lol. I like yours! I'd just keep it. And, you can continue complimenting my story in your next review...hehe.

_**Chibi Lloyd, Presea, cp**:_ Glad ya like! How many names do you have?

**_WhitterZ_**: Yep, finally! Lol. I'm gald ya like it! I don't really like Genis, I can't help it. He's okay, but definatly not my favorite. No one is as buff as Regal, Lol!

**_Kei-Kun_**: I think this one was longer. Maybe not, but I think so. Here's more for you!

**Tas**: Yeah, I know. I've been busy. This one was a little faster! Glad you like!

**_A/N_**: Well, there ya have it! Chapter seven! Whatcha think? Let me know in a review! Please leave me one! In the next chapter, Zelos and Sheena will get together (I think) and a buncha of other stuff. Hehe. Well, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys enjoy it! Eight will be up soon!


	8. New Resolve

**_A/N_**: I have returned! Hehe. Thanks for the reviews you guys. I'm really gald you like it. This chapter is gonna start pretty much where it left off. Well, on with chapter eight!

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own ToS. Nope. I own the game, but not the game itself. Get what I mean? Bottom line: I don't own it.

_**Chapter 8: New Resolve**_

_**xxxx**_

"Lovely morning, isn't it?" Raine called cheerily, waltzing into the sitting room and sitting down on the beige armchair.

"Oh, yes," Regal replied sarcastically. "Grand." Raine shot him one of her motherly stares, causing Regal to add, "Forgive me. Too many nightcaps can cause...mammoth headaches."

"Nightcaps? How many nightcaps?" Raine queried, a motherly tone evident in her voice.

"Too many," Regal mumbled.

Last night had been...well, dreadful. After ending his phone conversation with Presea, he had indeed had his nightcap. Which had turned into another one, which had turned into another one. In the end, he had finished a whole bottle of brandy by himself. After a night of self-pity, he had figured that he could start this day off like any other.

Wrong.

He now had a horrible headache, and his thought's were still centered around Presea. All those nightcaps had only made it worse.

The mage shook her head, her short, silver hair framing her face. "I am disappointed in you Regal. Drinking never helps solve a problem, in only makes it worse."

"I am aware of that."

She sighed, adding a small 'tsk' at the end. "Listen to me, I am not fully aware of what transpired between you two," she began, "but I do know that you are both grown adults. I believe you should conduct yourself as one."

Regal felt a smile tug at his lips, despite his current mood. "Wise advice. Perhaps I should call her, invite her for breakfast?"

Raine gave a nod of her head, settling down into her chair and picking up the book she had carried down with her. "It's your personal life, do as you wish." She peeked over the top of the book, offering him a small smile.

The blue-haired president returned the gesture, a full grin on his lips. He pulled himself out of his chair and walked up the stairs, making his den his destination. Leave it to Raine to give him sound advice.

_**xxxx**_

The high-pitched ring sounded through the apartment, jerking Presea from her slumber with a start. But instead of answering the telephone, she let the device ring, turning over in her bed and buring her head in the fluffy pillow. She closed her red-rimmed eye's, wishing that whoever was calling would just give up. She didn't feel like talking at the moment.

After what seemed like an hour but was in reality only a minute, the ringing ceased. Dragging herself out of bed, Presea trudged into the bathroom. Brushing her teeth and washing off her face proved difficult, seeing as how her limbs felt as if they weighed a ton. Who would have thought that _sleeping _could make you feel so bad?

Moving out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, she put on a pot of coffee and propped herself against the small section of counter space. Last night had been one of the worst nights of her life. After crying for over an hour straight- something she hadn't done since she was a child- she had finally nodded off. Though she didn't have any dreams, it was still a fitful sleep, one that left her feeling oddly anxious.

Pouring herself a cup of the black liquid, she ambled into her living room, choosing to sit in her blue arm chair that faced the window, which looked out over the cystal blue waters of the ocean. The day was truly lovely. Not a cloud was in the light, blue sky, and the ocean rolled gently with the sea breeze. If only she could feel as at peace as the day looked.

Instead, she felt...depressed. Regal was now off-limits, his tone of voice had revealed that much. Their growing relationship had skidded to sudden halt, and it was her doing. Her silly ideals had cost her any hope of his love.

"But not his friendship," she spoke resolutely, lowering the cup of steaming coffee from her lips. "I will not lose that."

She finished her drink, standing from her chair with a new goal. She would stay home today, for she feared if saw Regal again her resolve to simply stay friends would fade. Instead, she would call him later and have a mature conversation with him, letting him know of her desire to keep his friendship.

She placed her cup in the kitchen sink, a small smile on her lips. It sounded like a good plan so far. In fact, the day was looking up. And...who knew? Perhaps the date with Duke wouldn't be so bad after all.

_**xxxx**_

Sitting outside on the patio, the sea breeze rustling the stray ebony locks that had fallen from her bun, Sheena looked absolutely beautiful. Unaware of Zelos' gaze, she idly twirled a piece of her hair, staring of into the horizen. It seemed to be one of those moments when you were completely at peace, and Zelos lost his nerve to go speak with her. It would be rude to interrupt.

Turning on his heel, the ex-Chosen turned from away from the scene and nearly collided into someone.

"Whoa! Why'd you sneak up on me like that?" the red-head demanded.

"My apologies. I only wanted to know if you were ready for lunch."

"Regal, we had breakfast three hours ago, and then we had a snack, all of which you prepared. How could we possibly be hungry?" Zelos lowered himself into a dining room chair, watching as Regal did the same. "Are you implying that we all need to gain weight?" he added lightly.

Regal ran a hand through his semi-long hair. "When I am...anxious, I tend to cook. A lot. It helps calm me."

Zelos nodded his head in understandment. "Yeah, when I'm having women problems, I have a quirk like that. I'll mope around for awhile, and then I just go out on the street and a whole bunch of hunnies flock around me. Always cheers me up. 'Course, it's a rare day that I have women problems."

Regal remained silent for a moment. "Does the company of all those women truly lift your spirits? I cannot seem to get Presea off of my mind, and we never even had an 'official' relationship."

It was Zelos' turn to remain quiet. Did the company of all those women really make him feel good about himself? "Well, since it's just you and me, I guess I can be honest. ...Yeah, it does."

Regal looked up, catching Zelos' gaze. "I do not belive you. You only tolerate the company of those women because you enjoy the status- the hype they bring to you. You like the attention, not the women themselves. They make you feel proud- having a flock of beautiful women around you make you feel rather invinceible, though it in reality it portrays you as arrogant and pompous."

Zelos sat in shocked silence. Was he that easy to see through? Was it that easy to see- Wait a second! Regal had just insulted him! Calling him pompous and arrogant! But he had also just told him the truth...So, how should he react?

"Gee...Have you been talking to Sheena lately?"

The small grin on Zelos' face reassured Regal that he had not said too much. "I did not mean to sound so harsh. You...you do not the company of those women to feel good about yourself. You are a good man, Zelos. You-"

"Whoa, Ramblin' Regal. No need to keep pegging me with deadly accuracy," Zelos said with a grin, standing from his chair.

Regal stood as well. "I suppose the effect of those nightcaps are still present," he chuckled.

"Say, what's Presea up to today, anyway? Did you call her?"

"I did, but there was no answer."

"Maybe Duke upped dinner to breakfast." The look on Regal's face quickly alerted him of the fact that he had said the wrong thing. "Ah, you know-"

"I am going to go prepare lunch." Regal strode off. Upon reaching the doorway that seperated the dining room from the kitchen, he added lightly, "And you had better eat it."

_**xxxx**_

"Hey, Sheena."

Hearing her name, the young Summoner whirled around in her chair. She watched as Colette sauntered over to her and dropped down into the chair adjacent from her own.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" the young angel queried.

"Just enjoying the quite." She glanced over at Colette, and noticed that the blond was clad in a pale blue two-piece swimsuit. "Guess that just went out the window, huh?"

A baffled look crossed Colette's face. Then she follwed Sheena's gaze and realized her ebony haried friend was referring to her swimsuit. "I'm sorry. We don't have to swim-"

Sheena held up a hand, silencing Colette's babbling. "Enough, Colette," she laughed. "I don't mind if you swim." After a moment she added, "Wait, what do you mean 'we'?"

Before Colette could answer the question, a battle cry echoed through the air and Colette was swept up and thrown into the swimming pool. She emerged from the suface looking slightly ruffled and she shot a mock glare in Lloyd's general direction.

"Lloyd!"

The young swordsmen looked down on his girlfriend, a huge grin on his face. "Ah, I'm sorry, Colette." He offered her his hand, squatting down beside the edge of the water. "We are supposed to go swimming." His grin grew. "No hard feelings?"

Colette eyed his proffered hand wearily. After a brief hesitance, she accepted it, giving it a hardy shake. "Okay..." She then gave a his hand a hard tug, sending Lloyd toppling into the water head first. "No hard feelings!" She cried as Lloyd broke the surface.

"You're in for it now, Colette!" Lloyd declared. The young blond wad already a few feet ahead of him, but Lloyd quickly caught up with her, wrapping his arm's around her small waist and rendering her immobile. "Ha ha! I got ya!"

"No, Lloyd! Don't!" Colette yelled, though it was futile. Lloyd dunked her despite her cries of protest. The girl came up laughing, and splashed Lloyd in return. "Lloyd!"

Sheena watched the scene from her seat with amusement. The pair was now enaged in a water fight, and it looked like both were losing. The Summoner felt herself grinning. Lloyd and Colette were so cute together...

"Hey! You two got in without me!" Genis yelled, charging out of the sliding door and jumping into the pool.

"Genis! Assist me in fighting off this vile woman!" Lloyd yelled, luring his friend over.

"Wow, Lloyd. I didn't know your vocabulary included 'assist' and 'vile'."

"Hey! Shut it!" Lloyd temporarily ceased his assault on Colette and moved to the half-elf, shoving the boy under the water. Colette used Lloyd's distraction to her advantage.

"Vile woman! I'll show you vile woman!" she giggled, creating a large wave and sending it crashing on Lloyd and Genis.

"Hey!" Both of the boys turned their attention back to the angel. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"My, aren't children loud?"

Sheena turned to see Raine, decked out in black one-piece bathing suit and looking hightly uncomfortable. Though the mage complained about the noise factor, Sheena saw a smile in her aqua eye's.

"How'd they talk you into getting in?"

Riane sighed and took a seat next to Sheena. "I honestly don't know."

Sheena grinned. Before she could question Raine futher, another figure appeared behind them, blocking out what little sun entered the shaded area.

"Ladies."

"Regal?" Sheena's eyebrow raised in question as Raine added, "They dragged you out here as well, I see."

Regal nodded his head, throwing the white towel he was carrying with him down on the table. "They did." He looked a bit preoccupied, and Sheena assumed that his mind was on a certain pink-haired friend of her's.

"Hey, Regal!" Lloyd shouted, spotting the man standing on the patio. "Get in here and help! Colette's winning the battle!"

A smile twitched on the older man's lips. How would some childish fun do any harm? Perhaps it would even brighten his spirit. "It seems that I have been spotted." He slowly walked over to the edge of the pool, then gave a small wave in the direction of the women a dove in.

"Men are crazy," Sheena sighed, watching as Regal tried to fend of his attackers..or attacker. Colette was drenching all three males. "And weak. Colette's wiping the floor with all them."

Raine watched the scene before her with a smile on her lips. The smile disappeared, however, when her gaze stopped on Regal. "Have you spoken with Presea today?" she asked suddenly, turning to Sheena.

"No...Why?"

"Curiosity," Raine remarked. "I thought that maybe perhaps she and Regal and worked out their relationship."

Sheena shook her head. "I haven't heard from her. In fact, I'm kind of concerned about her. She seemed so upset yesterday, and now she hasn't called- and she told me she would. You don't think that something happened to her, do you?"

"No. She is probably simply pondering over her situation."

"I guess your right..."

"You know how confusing relationships can be," Raine sighed with a wave of her hand.

"Not really," Sheena mumbled, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Oh, Sheena. Honestly. If you think that we know nothing about your feeling's for Zelos then you are not nearly as intelligent as I thought you to be."

Sheena's face turned a deeper shade of red, and when she heard a voice behind her, she was positive that it was the color of the speaker's hair.

"Are you fine hunnies discussing the lovely me?" Zelos walked up and draped an arm over both women. "What were you speaking of? My charming personality? My dashing good looks?"

Raine sighed and stood from her chair. "I'm getting in the water." As she walked off, Sheena caught the words 'honestly', 'Sheena', 'Presea', and 'knocking sense into them'.

"Man, she'd rather face _water _than me. Can I clear a room or what? Usually I have the opposite effect..." Zelos plopped down on the chair across from Sheena, propping his feet on the table. He seemed just like his usual self, though Sheena couldn't help but wonder if he had heard her conversation with Raine.

_What if he did? _she pondered, wondering if it would really be horrible if he knew of her feelings. She deducted that it would be. _He'd probably laugh his butt off. The Angry Banshee liking the Almighty Zelos. Yeah, that's a picture. _Sheena sighed mentally. _What am I doing? Zelos is...well, Zelos. What's wrong with me?_

"What's the matter?" Zelos queired. At Sheena's befuddled look, he added, "You're chewing on your lip." He placed his index finger on his bottom lip, as if emphasizing his point. "You only do that when your nervous."

"I-I'm not nervous," Sheena defended. She immediately ceased the chewing off her lip- something she wasn't even aware of that she was doing. "I'm just thinking."

"Then what are you thinking about?" Zelos retorted.

"Um...Well..." Sheena trailed off. She couldn't tell him the truth, so she concocted, "Uh, you know, about when we first met."

"You remember that?"

Sheena scoffed. "Well, yeah."

Zelos grinned, recalling the memory. "It was- what?- about seven years ago? Remeber?"

"Yeah, Zelos, I remember. How could I forget? I was in Meltokia with Grandpa and Kuchinawa, and you ran out in front of me, which resulted in me knocked to the ground."

"Admit it, Sheena. You were knocked of your feet by the sight of my gorgeous face."

"Yeah...That's it," Sheena said with a roll of her brown eye's. "Anyway, why _did_ you run out in front of me that day?"

Zelos took her hand from across the table, a sincere smile on his lips. "Because I had never seen a more beautiful creature."

Sheena's heart picked up speed considerably. Was he confessing his feelings for her? "Zelos," she said softly, squeezing his hand. She glanced up, her chocolate eye's locking with his cerulean one's. "I..."

Zelos glanced away, breaking the trance. "Across the street," he added, sweeping over his tracks with ease. "You just happened to be in my way."

"Zelos!" Sheena cried, her cheeks flaming. She jerked her hand out of his grasp. _How could I have fallen for that stupid line..._she chided herself.

Zelos laughed boisterously, trying to cover up his own nervousness. He had skirted around on the borderline of his feelings, coming dangerously close to actually blurting them out. He chanced a glance at Sheena, finding the young woman with her head in a bowed position. Perhaps he shouldn't have added that last part...

"Sheena...I was just joking. In all honesty I was chasing after Seles."

"Seles?" Sheena lifted her head, once again meeting his gaze. "But, isn't she in the abbey?"

"She hasn't always been, you know," Zelos replied, glancing at the patio floor. "We were playing tag- I was being forced to baby sit- and Seles had ran over in the garden. I was afraid that she would get hurt, so I was trying to get to her."

Sheena watched as Zelos' features softened. He may claim that he hated his younger step-sister, but she knew better. "That's...sweet."

"Sweet?" Zelos smirked. "That's not something I expected to hear. But, it's wasn't like I cared about her well-being, or anything. I just didn't want to get into any trouble. If she had gotten hurt, where would that have left me?"

The Summoner nodded her head, dropping the subject. She knew Zelos was as stubborn as he was proud, there was no way he would admit to anything that he didn't want to.

"Well, you know why I ran in out in front of you, but now I have my own question: why were you out in the middle of the street?"

Sheena shrugged her shoulders. "Kuchinawa had taken my hair pin."

Zelos stared at her, red eyebrows raised. "You were screaming bloody murder because he took your _hair pin_?"

"It's special," Sheena retorted, her hand traveling to her hair. The hair pin in question sat embedded in her ebony hair. "My mother gave it to me."

"Let me make sure I understand. You were running around Meltokio, screaming like the angry banshee you are, because Kuchinawa took your _hair pin_?"

"Yes! And stop calling my an angry banshee! I am not an angry banshee!"

Zelos pointed a finger at the yelling Sheena. "Point proven." His quickly withdrew his pointing finger as Sheena raised her hand. "Now, now, my Angr- Sheena, no need for violence."

Sheena begrudgingly lowered her hand, mumbling under her breath as she did so. She soon quited, and the pair sat that way, each silent and each staring at the pool before them, which was alive with merriment.

"Let's go for a ride," Zelos spoke suddenly, breaking the silence and earning a startled look from the Summoner.

"Ride? What do you mean 'ride'?"

"You know, a boat ride. I'm sure Regal would let us borrow his boat."

"Boat ride?" Sheena echoed dumbly. "But.."

"Hey, Regal!" Zelos shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth so the sound would carry. "Can I use your boat for a while?"

It took Regal a moment to respond- the man was up against an onslaught of water. "The keys are located in my den!" he shouted, the distraction giving Colette and Raine enough time to create a mammoth tidal wave and send it crashing down on the man.

"Ohh. Wet enough for ya?" Zelos laughed.

"You had best leave before I turn my attention away from these ladies," Regal yelled in response, he, Genis, and Lloyd returning the ladies' gesture.

Zelos chuckled, turning to Sheena with a satisfied smirk. He hoisted the woman to feet, and linked his arm through her's. "Let's go."

Sheena found herself in the boat quicker than she bat her eyelashes.

_**xxxx **_

It really was a lovely day, and Sheena found that it was even lovelier out on the water. With the bright sunshine shimmering off the water, the clear blue sky and the cry off the gull's abover her, and the gentle lap of the waves at her side, the Summoner quickly found herself enjoying her boat ride.

She had also found that Zelos was a talented driver, and that he could navigate the floating vessel with ease. Though she had no clue where they currently was, Zelos could tell her with confidence, and she was thankful for that. Floating out in the middle of the ocean without a clue of where she was was not how she wanted to spend her day. Though, so far, her day was progressing nicely.

"Sure is quite out here, isn't it?"

Sheena turned to face her comrade. "Peaceful," she agreed, leaning back in the bench-like seat where she was currently positioned.

Zelos stretched out on the seat opposite her own, laying flat on his back. "Wonder how far away we are from the land...?"

"What!" Sheena immediately sat up. "I thought you said you knew where we are! What-" she stopped mid-sentence. "What is so funny!" she demanded, glaring at Zelos' laughing form.

"It was a joke, my Beautiful Banshee. I do know where we are. We're about 5.4 mil-"

Sheena held up her hand, the anger expelled from her voice. "Please, no more sailor talk." The first hour of their little cruise had been spent with Zelos serving as teacher, and Sheena had learned nothing in the process. "I can't comprehend anymore terms."

"You didn't comprehend anything I told you start with. You're the most awful student I've ever had," Zelos said with a grin.

"Oh, really? How many student's have you had, Mr. Zelos?" Sheena replied, the same laughter in Zelos' voice present in her's.

Zelos contemplated her question. "Let's see...There's Marilee, Bridgette, Cas-"

Sheena fought back the sudden rush of anger and pain that acommpanied his words. "Never mind. It was a rhetorical question."

Zelos didn't miss the injured note in his voice, and he felt like smacking himself. Why did he have to bring those women up? Everything had been going so well, and then- boom! Veered of path and right into a wall.

Sheena chanced a glance at Zelos and found that he was staring up the sky, a rather glum look on his face. Why he looked so defeated was beyond her- he had all those 'hunnies' waiting for him while she secretly pined after his affection. He had a harem of women; she didn't even have a candidate.

Suddenly, she felt pathetic. Here she was, sitting out in the middle of the ocean with someone whom she secretly adored, and all he cared about was his 'hunnies'. She was nothing to him. Nothing.

"Zelos, I think we should head back. It's been almost two hours."

The ex-Chosen bolted upright. "Aw, Sheena. I didn't mean it. We're having such a good time."

Sheena put on the most casual look she could muster. "What? You think I care about that 'hunny' crack? Please. Why should I care?"

Now it was Zelos' turn to feel rejection. He didn't know how to read the woman sitting next to him. One minute he thought he had a chance, the next he was back to square one.

"It's not like I have a right," Sheena continued her rambling. "I mean, you mean nothing to me."

The boat grew oddly silent at that last comment. The gull's even ceased their calls. It was as if the water it's self stopped it's gentle laping. There was no sound. Both occupants of the pontoon-like boat sat in silence, both staring at each other, yet looking past the one they were staring at.

"Zelos.." Sheena was the first to break the silence. "I-"

The red-head stood and walked towards the boat's steering wheel. "Hey, no problem. It's not like those words are new to me." He tossed her a fake smile, and she saw through it immediately.

"No, Zelos. That didn't come out right." She stood as well, meeting him at the boat's middle, where the cockpit was located. "I...I do care about you. You're my friend."

"Thanks, Sheena."

His uncharacteristic low tone immediatly alerted Sheena that something was amiss. "I mean it. You really are my friend."

"I know that." He started the boat's engine. "But you said you wanted to go back, so we're going back."

"No." Sheena turned the key, killing the engine before Zelos could even attempt to move the craft. "Why don't you belive me? I really do care about you."

"I do believe you, Sheena. I was just doing what you asked me to do."

"You're lying. There's something wrong with you. Look, I really am I sorry. I really do-"

"I know, Sheena! I know that I'm your friend. I know you didn't mean it. Okay? Now can we just go?" He asked, his tone hardening.

"Fine." Sheena turned and strode back to seat, sitting with her back towards the him. "I was only trying to apologize."

Zelos heaved an exasperated sigh. "I know. Look, I'm sorry." When Sheena made no move to turn around, he went to her, settling himself behind her. "I didn't mean to yell. Forgive me?"

Sheena shook her head, leaning over the boat slightly so she could dip her finger's in the salty water. "Yeah," she mumbled, keeping her back to him. "I forgive you."

Zelos took a chance and placed his head against her's, resting his chin on her shoulder. "C'mon, Sheena," he prompted, his old charm coming into play, "Don't be upset with me. I was just...My pride had took a hit, you know?"

"I do, actually." Sheena turned around, her face within mere inches of Zelos'. "Everytime you say something about those...groupies, my pride takes a hit, as well."

Zelos sat in shocked silence. His cerulean eye's locked with her chocolate one's, his mouth slightly agape. Was that a confession?

Obviously, Sheena was as shocked as Zelos, because she was equally as quiet as he. "I-I-" Sheena stopped, turning away as she felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. That had come out all wrong.

"Sheena," Zelos spoke gently, trying to coax her to look at him. "C'mon, Sheena, look at me."

The Summoner continued to stare at the floor, though a half scoff, half laugh escaped her lips. There was no way she was lifting her head. She had just condemned herself to a life of torture. Now he knew that she cared about him more than she let on. Now he could use that to taunt her with. Oh why did she have such a big mouth...

"Sheena..." Zelos bent over, catching her chin with his finger's and bringing it up along with him. "Do you mean that?"

His hand holding her in place, Sheena had little choice but to look him in the eye. "I guess..."

"You guess?" Zelos felt a smirk tugging at his lips, and the gesture didn't go unnoticed.

He was enjoying this! That red-headed pervert was enjoying watching her squirm! "Oh, yes! Yes I meant it!" She jerked free of his grasp. "You little perverted, egotistical, conc-"

Zelos' smirk broke into a grin at her confession. Before she could finsih her ranting, and before he could stop himself, he pulled her to him, silencing her with a sound kiss.

"You were saying?" Zelos queried, breaking the kiss and gazing into the dazed face of the Summoner.

Sheena sat in shocked silence for a moment, her mind blank to everything but the man before her. He had kissed her...He had put his mouth over her's...His lip's had been against her's...He had...He had...

"Sheena?"

Hearing her name snapped Sheena out of her dazed state. "You...you...perverted, egotistical, conc-"

"You already said that," Zelos chuckled, causing Sheena to fluster.

"Oh, it isn't funny!" She jumped out of her seat. "You can't just go around kissing people! It's..It's..." Sheena blew out an irritated sigh. Why couldn't she formulate words? Was his kiss _that _great?

"It's what? It's a free land, Sheena. I can kiss who I want." Zelos stood as well, a smirk on his lip's.

"You use that privilege a bit to much," Sheena retorted, her brain finally coming out of hibernation.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zelos queried, the smirk slipping from his face.

"Relationships are a game to you."

"That's not true." His voice took on an uncharacteristic serious tone. "Not true, at all."

Sheena scoffed, the sound slipping from her lip's with ease. "How many women have you gone through? How many of them have meant one thing to you- other than a booty call?"

Zelos contemplated her accusation. It wasn't to far from the truth really. Most of those women where just convenient. But, Sheena was different. He really did care about her. More so than any woman he had ever met.

"That's what I thought. You just go with those groupies because that's what they are. Sluts." The Summoner turned on her heel, knowing that she couldn't go far, but wanting to put some space between herself and Zelos, none-the-less.

"No, Sheena, wait." Zelos caught hold of her arm, stoping her retreating before it could start. "That's not how it is at all."

"Zelos, I know how it is. I've seen you with those women." She jerked free of his grasp. "I know what you expect from them; what they're happily willing to give. I'm not like that, and you should know that by now."

"You don't think I _don't _know that? Why do you think I'm so attracted you? It's _because_ you don't act like them! Look at yourself, Sheena! You're absolutely beautful! Yet you don't go flaunting it around."

"Wha...? Zelos..." But Zelos wasn't done speaking, and he simply continued.

"You speak your mind, you're free spirted, you don't take anything from anyone...you don't even succumb to my Wilder Charm."

"Zelos, I-" Yet he still wasn't done.

"You know, you chew on your lip when your nervous; and when if your uncomfortable, you have this really high-pitched, fake sounding giggle; but when your happy, or with your friends, you have this really bright grin that reflects in your eyes; and when you think someone is a total idiot, you try to hide it, but you still have this cute lil' annoyed look on your face; and-"

"Zelos, stop." Sheena picked up his hands, which were gesturing around wildly. "I-"

"I _do_ know you, Sheena. I've even tried to stop my growing feelings. I mean, you are the Angry Banshee, what would you want with the beautiful me? But I can't. I-"

Sheena sighed mentally. Why wouldn't he just be quite for a minute? Then she could tell him how she felt about him. But he wouldn't shut up.

Then, an idea struck the Summoner. If_ he _wouldn't shut up, maybe _she _could shut him up. Though his confession was touching, and made her feel extremely giddy, she needed to tell him her own feelings.

"Zelos," she moved her hand's from his own to grasp the side of his handsome face, "you really do talk to much." With those words, she pressed her lip's firmly against his.

_**xxxx**_

Regal pulled himself out of water, his dripping form leaving a trail of water droplets behind him. "I surrender," he called out, grabbing his towel and throwing it around his shoulders. "You are all to much of a threat. I know when I am finished."

Colette gave a victory squeal. "We're unbeatable, Professor!"

Raine returned the girl's smile. "We are a force to be reckoned with."

Lloyd and Genis scambled over to the pool's edge, hoisting themselves out of the water, as well. "We're out!" they called in unison.

"Ah! That's not fun! Please, come back, Lloyd. Please!"

Lloyd paused at the water's edge. He glanced behind him at the young blond bobbing in the water, and it suddenly looked very inviting. "Ah, I guess."

"Man, Lloyd, your whipped," Genis sighed, trudging over to where Regal was standing.

"Shut it, Genis!" Lloyd cried, jumping back into the water. He was immediately greeted by a happy Colette, who threw her arm's around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

Raine gave a contented sigh, having pulled herself up onto a floating raft. "Now this is relaxing." While the children were occupied with each other, she could just float peacefully.

"Get the Professor!"

The cry was echoed before Raine could react, and she quickly found herself off of her floating raft and in the clear substance of the pool. She emerged from the surface with an enraged cry.

"Lloyd! Colette! Genis, where's my staff!"

The young half-elf stood next to the blue-haired president, a look of shock on his face. "Uh-oh."

"I am going on a short walk," Regal voiced, watching as Lloyd and Colette scurried away from the angry Raine, who was quickly gaining ground on the young couple. "Would you like to join me?"

"Uh..." Genis contemplated Regal's offer. Did he really want to talk a friendly stroll with the older man?

"Genis! My staff!"

"Yes. Let's go."

**_xxxx_**

The walk, Genis quickly realized, was more like a mini-hike. The pair was still dressed in their swimming trunks, and Genis only wore a pair of thin flip-flops to protect his feet. Regal, on the other hand, was bare foot. How he managed that was beyond Genis; the path they took was well-worn, but it still had sticks and leaves on it.

The walk wasn't strenous though, and the pair made small chit-chat as the ambled along. They walked east of the house, making their way through a small strip of woods before they emerged out of the shady area and into the sunlight, the dirt and grass beneath their feet turning into grainy sand.

"This place is cool," Genis declared, treading along the sandy shore and plopping himself down close to where the blue water was laping against the shore.

"Yes, I do enjoy coming here," Regal agreed. He seated himself close to the young mage, laying back into the warm sand with a sigh. Though his swim- or more like battle- with his friends had been enjoyable, he found that his though's still drifted back to Presea. How could he resolve the situation? What could he say to convince the woman to give them a chance?

Genis sat a couple feet away, idly drawing circles in the sand with his finger. He'd come to realize that Regal wasn't so bad, after all. He was a pretty decent guy- even if he was old. Even if he was trying to steal Presea...

_Oh, who am I kidding? _the half-elf though angrily. _She doesn't want me...I'm more like her kid brother._ He flicked the sand bitterly. _Just my luck...The first girl I ever really like has to be fifteen years older than me..._

He sighed mentally, glancing over at the older man beside him. Ever since they picked Regal up during their jouney, Genis had had disdain for the man. It wasn't so much personal, it was just that the ex-convict seemed to always be hovering over Presea, and Genis hadn't liked entertaining the thought of some old man moving in on his turf. Though it had quickly been explained the Regal shared a bond with Presea's sister, therefore sharing a link with Presea herself...

But still, it had annoyed the young half-elf. Regal was...old! Presea was his age! Or so Genis had thought. Turned out that she and Regal was closer in age than Genis and herself would ever be...To bad he couldn't find a exsphere that enhanced _his_ age...

Regal stole a glance at the young boy sitting beside him. He had never truly gotten to know the boy. In fact, he sensed that the mage didn't care to much for him, though he never really understood why. Now, however, it seemed as though perhaps the awkwardness between them was fading.

"Forgive me, Genis. My thought's are running rampart. I do not mean to disregard you."

"Oh, that's fine. I'm thinking, too," Genis admitted, turning his gaze to the sand. After a moment of silence he added, "I-I guess you win."

"Win?" Regal propped himself up on his elbow's and turned to face the young boy. "May I inquire as to what I have won?"

Genis faced Regal as well, a dead serious look on his young features. "Presea. We've sorta had this competition going- well, _I've _had this competition in my mind- and I guess you win. You can have Presea."

Regal sat in silence for a moment, then a chuckle escaped his lip's. Soon his chuckle turned into full fledged laughter. So _that_ was why the boy was wary of him! He believed that he wanted Presea! Well, there was truth to that now, but not in the past! Though he had always felt protective of her, his feelings for her had just recently developed into more.

"Gee, it's not that funny! It's not even supposed to be humorous! I'm admitting defeat!"

Regal held up his hand in a gesture of surrenderance. "My apologies. I know it took a great deal of courage to swallow your pride and say those words. I am grateful for that, honestly." His chuckling dwindled. "But, I- Thank you."

"For what?" Genis queried, his anger fading.

"For-" He couldn't say the laugh, that would only insult the boy. Though Regal truly did appreciate Genis' words. "Your word's are touching. May I take them to mean that we are now friends?"

Genis thought over Regal's words for a moment, then he offered his hand. "Friends?"

"Friends," Regal confirmed, grasping the boy's hand in his own much larger one and giving it a hearty shake. He grinned and laid back in the sand. "Though, speaking man to man, I must say that Presea want's nothing to do with me at the moment."

"I heard Raine and Sheena talking about what happened," Genis said, laying back into the sand as well. "But I don't think she's mad at you."

"I spoke with her last night. She said that she and Duke were dining together this evening."

"So? Maybe she was saying that so you would protest. Maybe she wanted you to tell her that you don't want her to dine with Duke."

Regal continued to stare up at the blue sky. "Is it wrong to want her to dine with Duke? Not out of want, but for the firm? Mr. Calabren is such an important client, he is bringing a large sum of money to the company. Is it improper to want Presea to go on that date?

"It is. How could I be willing to sacrifice Presea for the company? I do not deserve her desire even if she had it. I-" Regal stopped short, realizing that he was speaking to a child. "I am sorry, Genis. Forgive me for unloading my thoughts on you."

Genis shrugged his shoulders. "I don't mind. But, I do have a question."

"I shall answer it to the best of my abilities."

"Why are you sitting here talking to me? I mean, I can clearly see that you care about Presea, and...I know that she cares about you, as well. You should...you know, call her."

Regal sat up, running a hand through his hair. "I tried. She did not answer her phone. And what if she had? What would I have said- what would I say now?"

"Tell her how you feel! I may not be an expert in the relationship department, but that sounds like a good start to me."

Regal turned to face the young boy. Though he had heard this advice before, it somehow seemed much simpler coming from a child. "Come. It would seem that I have a phone call to make."

_**xxxx**_

Presea stood at the foot of her bed, staring at herself in her full sized mirror. Duke had called earlier, telling her that he was on his way to pick her up. She'd had to shake off the feeling of regret that had accompanied his call earlier, and she found that she was having to shake it off again. Though this time something accompanied it. Nerves, perhaps?

"You've committed yourself to this, so now you have to follow through," Presea told herself aloud. She continued to stare at herself in the mirror, and decided that her knee-lengthed black skirt, blue blouse, and black pumps looked good enough. Sighing, she threw herself down on her bed.

She had tried to phone Regal earlier, but the phone had just rang and rang. She had been prepared to tell him how much his friendship meant to her, and how she didn't want to lose it, but she had been denied the opportunity. Now her resolved had dwindled down to near nonexistence, and she was regretting her previous actions all over again.

"Why don't I just go back to his house? Why don't I go back to him and tell him how I _really_ feel?" She spoke to the empty room. "And why do I keep talking to myself?"

She pulled herself off of her bed and ambled into the living room, talking to herself all the while. "What is wrong with me? Why does bad luck seem to follow me around? I looked like I was twelve for over half -_half_- of my life, and then when I find someone that I really care for, I blow it! And then I set myself up on a date that I don't even want to go on, yet I'm going to go on it anyway." She threw her arms up in frustartion. "And _why_ am I talking to myself!"

She was about to pick up a throw pillow and scream into when her doorbell rang. Calming herself, she strode over to the door and threw it open, placing a fake smile on her face.

"Presea," a deep, rich voice greeted.

"Mr. Calabren. It's very nice to see you again. Let me just get my purse, and we can be on our way." Presea turned from the door, still wanting to scream into a pillow. The day was dragging on and on. How could it possible get any worse?

"Please, call me Duke." Calabren stepped into the door way, admiring the woman before him. The woman he was about to wine and dine. "You look lovely, by the way."

Presea turned, throwing her purse over her shoulder as she did so. "Thank you. You look," she surveyed the man before her, "nice, as well." He truly did. Wearing a pair of black dress slacks, white button-up, and a dinner jacket, Duke looked quite handsome.

_So why do I want to run away from this good-looking man and back to Regal? _Presea questioned herself, keeping a smile on her face, even though she was doing anything but smiling on the inside.

"Well, if your ready..." Duke moved aside and motioned Presea forward. She complied, and was about to close the door when the telephone came to life.

"Oh, if you'll wait just a moment, I'll only be a second," she said quickly, turning to head back inside. But before she could even turn half a circle, Duke grasped her arm.

"We have reservations," he chided lightly. "Whoever it is will just have to call back later." He closed the door for her. "We must go."

As Duke guided Presea out of her apartment and down the stairs, she couldn't help but silently cringe at the thought of spending her evening with the arrogant man.

Suddenly her day had just gotten worse.

_**xxxx**_

Reply to wonderful reviewers...

**_Fallenharbinger_**: Yeah..I'm so mean to Genis...I can't help it. Hehe. I love Zelos, and Lloyd..I love them all! Glad ya enjoy it!

**_GirlyButTough_**: Wow! So many words to descibe my story! I'm glad you think it's all those things you named off! And you welcome with the whole name thing (If I really helped. Lol!). Nah, your not weird. Year old iceing rocks!

**_Chibi Presea_**: Oh. Well, glad ya like!

**_WhitterZ_**: Actually, at the time I wrote the last chapter, I had beaten the game, but in my ending Zelos lived. I've almost beat it again, and I...killed Zelos! Which SUCKS by the way! I wish I hadn't. I was like, Nooo! Zelos! Okay, now that that's outta my system...I think we see eye-to-eye on Genis. Lol. Well, glad ya like it!

**_Lil-Samuu_**: Yay! You reviewed to my fic! Hehe...I don't thenk to many people like Regal/Presea fics. Oh well. The guys (and girls) that review to my story do, and that's good enough for me! Really glad you reviewed though!

_**A/N**:_ Well, there's chapter eight! Whatcha think? Let me know in a review! Sorry it took a little longer for me to get it here. It took forever for me to type it. I had half a page written and didn't like it, so I had to erase it. But, I'm glad I did. I like this version of it a lot better. Hehe...Well, thanks for the reviews you guys! Keep 'em coming! What will Regal think of Duke and Presea? Will Presea go on her date with Duke? These questions will be answered in chapter nine! Which will be here soon!


	9. Date

**_A/N_**: I'm baacckkk! Hehe. Well, just so you know, I've watched A LOT of Lifetime. You know, television for women. So, you have been warned. Lol...Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you all enjoy it! Sorry it's taken so long for me to up-date! Well, here's chapter nine!

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own ToS. And if I did, I wouldn't make you choose between Zelos and Kratos.

_**Chapter 9: The Date**_

_**xxxx**_

Regal returned the phone to it's cradle with more force than needed. Presea _still_ wasn't answering her telephone. Perhaps Zelos was correct in his assumption that Presea was already out on her date with Duke. That thought filled the president with such despair and anger that he grabbed the nearest pencil and snapped it in half. If that was the case, then it was his own doing.

He heaved a sigh and swivled in his office chair, placing his head in his large hands. During their phone conversation last night he had been aggitated and confused, leaving little room for any words to be spoken between them. But now that he could recall that conversation, he got the impression that Presea had wanted to say more. And he had kept her from it. Which wasn't really all that unusual. He was always keeping people at bay.

Had he not done the same thing to every other woman who had tried to get close to him? Of course, there hadn't been many dating options in prison, but after his release, he had become one of the most eligible bachelors. Yet, all of those women had been of little interest to him. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the company women, it was just that he didn't enjoy the company of _those_ women. All those women had merely been interested in his money. Well, that fact that he wasn't the ugliest man in the universe helped, as well. But, they were just not what he was looking for. In fact, he hadn't been looking for anybody, Presea had just sort of creep up on him.

Trying his best to push his thoughts aside, Regal jumped up from his desk and shuffled across his den, heading out of the door and entering the hallway. He then headed for his bedroom, where he found Raine sitting on his bed, reading a thick novel. He was surprised to see her, it was only seven o'clock; a bit early for retiring.

"Oh, Regal," the half-elf began, peeking over the top of her book, "do you need your bedroom?"

The ex-convict shook his head. "I'm going to take a hasty shower. Do you mind?"

The mage returned her gaze to the book. "Not at all. This is your house."

Regal once again nodded his head. Saying no more, he crossed the room and opened the doors that connected the master bath to his room. Slipping inside, he locked the doors, tossed his clothes on the tiled floor, and stepped inside the large shower, closing the door firmly behind him.

For a while, he merely stood in the shower, allowing the steady stream of hot water to soothe his muscles. Yet while the water washed away ache in his musles, it allowed his thoughts to run rampart.

Presea. She consumed him even though she had already let him know that she wanted only his friendship. He wrung out some of the water that had collected in his hair, then braced his hands against the shower walls so the water could cascade down his back. Why did he have to fall for her? Why did he have to open himself to a woman who felt compelled to reject him?

"Well, in all honesty, you have not truly opened yourself up to her- but you were beginning," Regal spoke to himself, the words barely audible. Presea was the first woman he had found himself opening up to- wanting to share things with- in a long while. His time, his thoughts- everything. Just being with her was enough. And yet...yet she told him no.

She said that she cared for him, that she shared and returned his feelings, yet she said that she could not act on it. Presea couldn't betray her sister. Of course, Regal knew that Alicia would only want her older sister to be happy. When she was alive, there was rarely a day that went by without Alicia mentioning Presea. Presea, however, saw matters in a different light. Because Alicia had felt more than the sibling love Regal had felt towards her, Presea believed that it would be wrong to date him; that it would hurt her sister, or her sisters' memory, at least.

_But that is not how Alicia would view it at all. She would see her sister's happiness, see Presea's joy, and she would bless the relationship. _Regal was sure of it. It was not off Alicia's to hold grudges or hate in her life, surely death was no different. Perhaps if he could just make Presea understand that, if he could make her _see_, then maybe, just _maybe_ she would give them a try.

Grabbing a wash cloth, the blue-haired president lathered it up with soap. His hasty shower was turning into a lengthy one. And now, with new resolve, Regal would be lying if he said that he didn't feel just a bit better. In fact, he was so busy trying to think of ways to reason with Presea that he forgot one very important thing.

Duke Calabren.

_**xxxx**_

Though it was still early in the evening, and Altamira had rather long days, the sun was already setting, causing the beginning of evening to be very bright. Presea lifted a hand, shielding her eye's from the sight. Duke was walking right beside her, chattering away, the evening sun not evening phasing him. Presea was about to grab her sunglasses from her purse when she saw Duke pull out a foreign object from his pocket.

"What is that?" she questioned, pointing to the small, jagged piece of metal he held in his hand.

"Car keys."

"_Car keys_!" Presea couldn't hide her disbelief. Nobody had had cars! Well, only a select few. A very privileged few. She had never even seen one of these new inventions. They ran on quite a lot of mana, that she knew for sure. But other than that, she was oblivious.

"Yes," Duke replied, his tone suggesting that he was used to people like Presea. "That's what we'll be driving."

"I get to_ ride _in one?"

Duke chuckled, the sound rich. Presea, however, detected a hint of annoyance amongst the sound. "Of course. Now," he reached for the door, "ladies first."

Presea stood a foot from the heap of metal before, having never seen such an odd looking thing before. Four rubber circles were at the front and the back of the car, each serving to hold it up. It had two doors, a long nose in front of it, and a short back. There was a clear window along the front and back, as well. To Presea, it looked like a heap of metal. An unsafe heap of metal.

"Is it...is it safe?" she quesioned, thinking that it made more sense to catch the Elemental Expressway. It's tracks were already laid out. The new roads that were being prepared for the automobiles were still in process of being made.

"Of course." Duke opened the door a bit wider. "Now, we should be going before we are late." When Presea still hesitated, he added in a softer tone, "I assure you, it is quite safe. No harm will come to you."

Presea took a step foward, and within seconds Duke had her in the car and was climbing in the driver's side. She glanced around the inside of the car, noting that it only had two seat, a large piece of plastic stretching from one end to other before her, and a circular object that Duke was grasping. To her, the car looked highly dangerous.

Duke started the vehicle, turning the keys and revving the engine. He glanced over at Presea and gace her a sly smile. "We're off."

_**xxxx**_

"How is your meal?"

Presea glanced down at her plate, not sure exactly what had been ordered, seeing as how she had only got a chance to glance at the menu before Mr. Calabren ordered for her.

"It's very good," she replied, trying her best to be polite. "And yours?"

"I bit dry. But other than that, I suppose it is adequate."

Presea gave a nod of her head, shoving a piece of meat into her mouth. Other than the fact that she wasn't allowed to see the menu, Presea found that evening was...tolerable. The restaurant was truly lovely, with it's large dining area, many tables with white table cloths and beautiful floral center peices, and light music playing in the background. She was seated slightly off in the corner by a large window, and Presea found herself glancing out the window with her thoughts wondering away from dinner and back to her friends. Or more so Regal. She tried to focus on the man across from her, but found it more difficlut as the evening progressed; for the more that it did, he more that she found how she disliked the man.

"So, Presea, you know all about me and my heritage now. How about yours'?" He took a swig from his wine glass, looking up to met her gaze.

Presea dabbed at her lips with her napkin, purposely taking longer to answer. She really didn't want to tell him about herself. In fact, he had offered his life story without being prompted. But, she had to be polite, and make _some_ conversation. Soon the dinner would have to end, anyways.

"Well, I grew up in Ozette. Quite a while back my father became ill and I set out to take over his job. Lumber jack," she added before he could question her. "During that time, the Sybak Reseach Academy got their hands on me, and I became an experimental subject for them."

"No?"

"Yes. For many years I walked around in a state delirium, of sorts. I was neither dead, nor was I really alive. I just...existed. Then, Lloyd and the other's found me. They helped me. They restored my soul. You know the story from there, I assume."

"Yes, of course. Who doesn't know of you eight famous heros? But, how is it that you now look your age? You looked a mere child before." He placed his elbows on the table, leaning towards the woman across from him.

Presea pointed to the necklace around her neck. "This." She didn't feel like going into detail, and she hoped that Duke wouldn't question her further. To her delight he didn't. Instead he nodded his head and took anoher sip of wine.

"So, you wouldn't happen to have any family, would you?"

"No. As I said, my father became ill, and he passed soon after. My mother died when I was young, and my only sister died awhile back, as well. I have no family."

"I'm sorry. That must be very lonely."

She shook her head, pink hair falling over her face. "No. I was alone long before they all passed on. But, I have my friends now. That's all the family I really know- all that I really need."

"How brave of you," Duke praised. "I would be lost without my family. Of course, without my family, their would be no family money, correct?" He grinned and finished off his beverage.

Presea offered a small smile and took another bite of her meal. The man cared deeply for his money, that much was certain.

"So, you say that you only need your friends. That is fine. But what about a man? Do you not crave that, as well?"

Presea looked up, a bluch creeping into her cheeks. "Well, I suppose that life just hasn't given me much in that department."

"Yes, but do you _want _one? Regardless of what life is dealing you?" Duke persisted. Presea was sure she saw a hint of desire in his eye's, so she qucikly decided to squelch any ideas he might get. A man would be nice, but she still had her heart set on one- as much as she denied it- and Calabren was certainly not it.

"I guess life just isn't permitting me one at the moment, and I suppose I am fine with that. Work takes up a lot of my time, anyways. I'm sure that would get in the way of a relationship."

Duke nodded, flagging down a waitress for another glass of wine. "I see where you are coming from. Thoda Island will take up a lot of my time. Perhaps we will see each other there?"

Presea offered a forced smile. "Perhaps. I'm sure Regal will be spending a great deal of time down there."

"What does that have to do with you?"

"Pardon?"

"Well, you are his assistant, not his nanny. Surely you don't baby-sit him."

Presea stayed silent. She had gone on one or two outside cases with him, offering suggestions and lending peices of advice. She had never thought anything of it before, but now that Duke mentioned it, it was odd for an office assistant to go out field assignments.

"I see," Duke murmured, leaning back in his chair.

Presea looked up, his tone irritating her. "Excuse me?"

"You two have one of those boss-assistant things going on. No wonder he seemed so shocked when I told him we were going to dinner. And that explains why you aren't interested in me." He grinned arrogantly, as if no other woman had ever rejected him.

"I'll have you know, Regal is my boss, and as you know, we traveled together for quite awhile. He is also a very good friend of mine. As for me not being interested in you-" she stopped, not wanting to let her mouth get ahead of her brain. "I would be happy to be your friend."

"And you consider your friends your family, no?"

"That's correct." Presea gritted her teeth, forcing a cheerful smile on her face.

"Friends we are!" Duke declared, downing the new glass of wine.

_**xxxx**_

The date was over, much to Presea's delight. She was now sitting in the passenger seat of Duke's car, driving towards her apartment- rather fast, in her opinion. But, as long as she got home, and ended this date, then she could tolerate it. They were cruising along at a steady speed, making small chit-chat, when Duke suddenly turned onto side road. The road was still in the process of being built, so Presea instantly tensed up.

"Ah, Duke, where is it that we're going?" Her questioned was ignored. Duke manuvered the car off to the side of the road, stopping when one-half of the car was in the grass, the other half still on the road. Silently he turned off the ignition. Presea decided to try her question again, but the sinking feeling in her stomach told her would be no use.

"Duke, what-" The rest of the words never left her mouth. Mr. Calabren leaned across the seat, roughly covering Presea's lips with his own.

At first, Presea didn't register what was happeing. But within seconds she regained her wits and placed her hand's on Duke's chest, shoving him backwards and breaking the kiss.

"What are you doing?" The pink-haired woman swiped the back of her hand across her lips, trying to erase the traces of wine left there.

"Ah, c'mon. You've been playing hard to get all evening." Duke scooted closer to her, snaking his arm around her should. "I know you're attracted to me."

Presea shook of his arm, her anger rising. The nerve of this drunken idiot! "No. Take me home. Now."

"Ah, don't act like that. We both know that you want this." Duke closed the gap for a second time, this kiss more demanding than this first.

"Get off!" Presea pushed against him again, this time harder, and sent Duke back to his side of the car. "You're drunk. I want none of this. Stop now, and take me home. I won't speak of it to anyone."

"Look, we _both_ want this, no matter what you say." Duke was back on her side of the car, hand now resting heavily on her thigh. He moved his lip's to her neck, his other hand to the button of her blouse. "So stop fighting."

Repulsed by Duke's actions, Presea's anger reached a new hieght. She grabbed his arm, twisted it back forcfuly, and shoved him once again. She then immediately felt for the door handle, but Duke was back, and he was more than a little angry.

"That was uncalled for," he hissed, grabbing her hand and jerking it away from the door handle. Presea again made an attempt to fight back, but Duke was ready for her. He blocked her strike and delivered one of his own. His blow was so hard that Presea's head cracked against the window. "That's better."

Stunned, Presea sat motionless. Her anger was quickly dwindling, and fear was replacing it. He was stronger than she had thought. She hadn't been training. In fact, at this very moment, all of her training completely left her. Duke's hand was creeping up her leg, and he already had half of her blouse unbuttoned, yet she could do nothing.

Duke moved his mouth to the hollow of her neck, slowly moving down. His hand did the opposite. Suddenly Presea leaped to life, her combat skills coming into play. Grabbing his arm, she jerked in behind him, and with her the heel of her other hand, she brought it up on his nose.

Duke, momentarily stunned, cradled his face in his hands, giving Presea the opportunity to punch him hard in the stomach and move for the door handle. Grasping the piece of metal with her hand, Presea tugged on it, forcing the door open. She lunged for the opening, stumbling in the process and ending up on the ground, her foot in the entry way.

Or _in _the way of the door opening. Because she had thrown the door open with such a force, it rocked against it's hinges, coming to close with the same force. Unfortunately, Presea's foot was in the way of the door, and the hunk of metal cracked off her ankle, the sound confirming that it had hit it's mark with a sickening crack.

Presea let out a cry of pain, pulling her foor back and scooting away from the car. Now fear consumed her. She could not run. He would pursue her. He would win.

"That's what you deserve!" Duke yelled out from inside his car, his voice coming in puffs from the blow he had recieved. He turned on the engine. "You can walk home, you ungrateful filth." He chuckled in dry humor, adding on, "At least, if you _can_ walk."

Presea sat on the cold, wet grass, watching as Duke spun out into the road, hit the accelerator extra hard, and took off towards the main road. For a moment she merely sat there, shaking and breathing heavily, her mind reeling, yet not thinking anything. She felt a hot tear roll down her cheek, but she quickly swiped at it. There was no need to cry. She was fine.

But that wasn't true. She was stranded along the side of an unknown road, with an injured foot, and no clue of where to go. The Elemental Railroad only ran late on certain days, and tonight was not one of those days. She would have to walk home, but she didn't even know if she _could_ walk. But, there was only one way to try.

Pulling herself to slowly to her feet, Presea gritted her teeth and took a tentative step forward. She cried out as soon as she put the slighest weight on her injured foot. She looked down, and even in the faint moon light is was evident that the foot was swollen.

"But I have to get home..." She spoke the words aloud, the desperate sound heard only by the surrounding trees. "And I will," she added softly. Presea picked up her nearby purse- which had miraculously fallen out of the car with herself- and moved towards her home.

She walked all the way back to the main road, stopping every few minuts to relieve her throbbing ankle. She made it all the way to the Elemental Expressway stop before she collasped, plopping herself on the strip of grass that grew by the water's edge. Walking home was not going to work. She had been walking for twenty minutes to reach a five minute destination.

_What do I do? I can't sit here all night long, yet I can't very well walk home..._She sighed, despair feeling her entire body. She was injured, she was alone, and it was nearly the morning hours. What was she to do?

Her communicater!

The idea popped into her head instantly. The Lezereno company had supplied all of their employees' with one of the portable devices- devices that were like portable telephones. Searching through her purse frantically, Presea pulled the communicater out with a shout of glee. She was saved!

Without even thinking, she dialed the first number that popped into mind. On the fifth ring, a groggy voice spoke into the device, and Presea nearly cried out in joy.

"May I inquire as to who is calling at such an hour?"

"Regal." The word was a faint breath, but Regal recognized it's owner immediately.

"Presea?" His stomach took a dive. Surely not all was well. "Why- where- what is going on?"

"Oh, Regal, I'm so sorry for calling and waking you," Presea began, her voice getting shaky as she continued speaking. "But I don't know of anyone else to call. You were the first person to come to mind, but I wasn't thinking. I never even thought of waking you-"

Regal was up and out of bed, pulling on a pair of blue jeans as he spoke. "Nonsense. You can always call me. At any time."

His words were sincere, and Presea felt her heart swell, despite the circumstances. "Thank you," she murmured softly.

Regal smiled, though Presea could not see the warm gesture. "What is the matter, Presea? Do you need me?" he asked, his voice low, yet willing to do anything she asked of him.

"Yes," she replied, the word coming out in a shaky quiver. "I need you. I need you to come and get me."

_**xxxx**_

More than twenty minutes elasped before the sound of a motor filled the air. Presea's heart hammered at the sound. She had an absurd notion to run, but soon realized that it was not a car's motor, but a boat's. Within seconds, Regal had his boat tied down and was out on dry land, coming towards Presea as though he was on a mission.

"Presea, what in Martel's name is..." His words tralied off. Though he had been told nothing but her location, he soon put two-and-two together. She looked like she had just engaged in combat...and lost. "...going on."

Presea got to her feet, wincing at the motion. She looked down, surveying herself, and realized that she must look awful. Her black skirt was rumpled and wet from her ground seat, and her blue blouse- well, it was awful. Missing some of the buttons, Presea found it impossible to close it, so the material hung off one shoulder. She had no idea what her hair looked like, but she was sure it looked jst as bad.

"Presea...?" Regal took a step forward, but stopped when he was a few inched from her. They hadn't discussed the matter of their current situation, and tonight was the first time he had talked to her in nearly two days. How was he to react?"

"Oh, I must look horrible." The pink-haired woman attempted to straighten herself out, but found that she could do nothing. It was then that the events of the night truly caught up with her, and when the she felt the tears threaten to fall. "I-I don't know how this happened."

The help-lessness of the woman before him broke Regal's heart. It was rare to see the proud, always composed Presea show any weakness, but never had he seen her like this. When her tears began to fall, it was his undoing. He closed the gap between them and drew her into his well-muscled arms, nearly hoisting her off the ground.

"I didn't want to go, honestly I didn't. I just didn't want to cause you heartache," Presea sobbed against his chest. "I never imagined that he would- that he would..." Her words trailed off, but she continued to cling to the man holding her.

"Calabren." Regal guessed. He felt Presea nod her head. "He shall reap what he sows, Presea. I will make sure of it."

"He didn't actually _do_ anything, but he did try," she eked out, pulling back to wipe the tears from her face. "I'm- I'm so sorry for calling you in the middle of the night. If you could just- just take me home-"

"When you say 'home', I hope you are referring to my residence, because that it where you are going." He gently grasped her hand, propelling her towards his floating vessel.

Presea began to trudge after him, but let out a cry of pain when she took the first two steps. The pain that shoot thoughout her left foot quickly alerted her that she had moved to fast.

Regal stopped in his tracks, turning around quickly. Dear Martel he had hurt her. "Presea? Wha- I am so-"

Presea help up a hand, silencing him before he could finish. "My ankle. I injured it during the...episode."

Regal shifted his gaze from her face to her ankle. Even in the darkness he could that it had nearly doubled in size. Without saying a word, he swooped her up and started of towards the boat. Presea gave a startled yelp of surprise, but quickly settled into her current seat. He sat her down on inside the boat, placing her on the bench-like structure that took up one side of the boat. To Presea, the seat wasn't nearly as comfortable as his arm's were, but at least she was with someone she knew she could trust.

Regal jumped back out of the craft, untying it from the Expressway stop sign that he had used as a dock. Returning to the boat, he walked over to the captain's quarters and started the engine.

"Let's head home. You can tell me of the matter on the way."

_**xxxx**_

Before the couple reached the house, Presea had told Regal every detail about her evening, leaving nothing out. He had merely nodded his head, offering one or two words here or there, but otherwise remaining quiet. He maneuvered the craft to the dock with expertise, tied it down, then returned for Presea. He lifted her silently into his arm's for the second time the night, and carried her to the house. From there they progressed to the lower bathroom, where he gently sat her down on the counter.

"Let me see your foot." It was the first complete sentence he had spoken since the boat ride home, and Presea complied, lifting her leg up. He gingerly picked up Presea's injured foot, brushing his finger's lightly over top of it and applying pressure here and there.

"Aah." Presea tugged her leg back, then offered it out to him again. "That hurt."

"Sorry." He stroked the ankle gently before lowering it. "It does not seem to be broken, but it could very well be cracked."

"It sure feels broken."

Regal offered her a sad smile. "I will prepare you some tea and an ice pack." He moved to pick her up again, but Presea placed her hand's at his chest, stopping him.

"May I take a shower?"

"Yes. Try to be hasty. We need to get that swelling down quickly.

_We_. Presea offered a half-smile. "All right." He made a move towards the door, but Presea reach out for him, grasping his upper arm. "Thank you," she added softly, meeting his cobalt-eyed gaze.

He smiled, and moved back to stand in front of her. Silently, he brushed his lip's against her cheek, the gesture full of tenderness. "Do not take to long," he murmured, turning and exiting the room.

In Regal's wake, Presea removed her clothes- vowing to burn them, or bury them, or something- and hobbled into the shower. She washed as quickly as possible, trying to keep all thoughts from entering her mind. Shutting of the scalding water, she stepped out, wrapping the terry cloth robe around her slender frame. Not bothering with drying her hair, Presea walked- slowly- into the family room.

Regal was already waiting for her, a steaming cup of tea on the coffee table and an ice pack and two asprin in his hand. Seeing her enter the family, he immediately jumped up, assisting her in getting comfortable on the couch.

"Thank you," Presea breathed, the words coming with effort. The exercise was taking a toll on her ankle.

"Here." Regal offered her the asprins, and handed her the cup of tea. She downed the asprin and finished half the glass in one gulp.

"Thank you," repeated Presea, leaning back in the couch. She felt her eyelid's drooping, and knew that she could fall asleep within minutes. Yet, stragly, she didn't want to. Not alone, at least.

"I made your bed down here," Regal told her, indicating the pillow and blanket laying on the couch. "I thought the stairs might be troublesome."

"Oh. Thank y-" Presea stopped. She sounded like a broken record.

Regal smiled. "You are quite welcome. Now, if you need nothing else..." He trailed off, standing in the middle of the living room, prepared to leave, yet not really wanting to. He felt compelled to protect the woman sitting before him, however, he did not want to upset her anymore than she already was.

"Actually...you don't...have to leave. You could stay here...with me."

Regal had to keep himself from grinning like a school boy. Saying nothing, he watched as Presea scooted up and offered him the cushion behind her. He accepted, and, after positioning the pillow so that he could get comfortable, he pulled Presea to him.

Making sure the ice pack was positioned on her ankle correctly, Presea leaned into the man behind her, allowing him to drape his arm around her and hold her loosely. "Good night, Regal," she said softly, burrowing deeper into his broad chest.

Regal clicked the lamp off, then settled back down into the couch. "Good night," he whispered against her hair.

Soon, the steady breathing of Presea filled the room, and Regal had to smile. He was thankful that she had gotten to sleep eaisly enough. Too bad the same could not be said for him.

Sighing, he leaned into the back of the couch, careful to not disturd the sleeping woman in his arm's. Perhaps she and him had a shot, perhaps they could indeed have a relationship. But that's not what was on his mind. She had suffered tonight, suffered something that no one should be forced to suffer, and it was his fault.

Well, maybe not completely, but partly. He had wanted her to go on that date at first, and she had felt compelled to do so, felt that she had to to insure Duke's place in the company. In _his _company.

Regal forced the thoughts from his mind for the time being. It was late. He needed to sleep. Pulling Presea closer to him, he closed his eyes. But not before saying the words: "I am sorry, Presea."

_**xxxx**_

Reply to my wonderful reviewers...

**_Fallenharbinger_**: So can I! Lol. He just strikes me as that type. Glad you like it!

**_Kei-Kun_**: That's okay, sometimes we can't get to the internet when we need to. Lol.

**_GirlyButTough_:** I won't abandon it. It might take me awhile to get up chapters, but I will finish it! Hehe. Regal makes you think of prunes, huh? He's only like, what, 32, 35 at the oldest. At least, that's what I think. And, she did go on her date, but it was like a date from h-e double l. Lol!

**_WhitterZ_:** Yep, all is well. I suppose. Hehe..I could just see Sheena running after Kucinawa, so I had to put it in my fic! Lol. And, I will write more! As long as you keep reviewing! ; )

**_ChibiPresea_:** Wonder why it wouldn't let you review? Oh well. Maybe it will this chapter! Anyways, glad you like!

**_A/N_**: Blame Liftetime! That's what happens when you decide to stay at home and watch it all day long! Lol. Actually, I watch it all the time. But, lately I've been watching it a lot. Well, what did you think? Let me know in a review! Sorry it took me longer to up-date! I'll try to go faster next time! Don't forget to leave me a review!


	10. Winning Bets

**_A/N_**: Hey all! Chapter ten is here! Ha..Duh, right? Lol...well, anyways, thanks for the reviews! New people reviewed! Yay! Not that I don't enjoy reading the reviews you 'regulars' send. If I don't see a review from someone who usually reviews, it seems odd...Lol! Well, the point is, thanks for the reviews! On with chapter 10!

**_Disclaime_r**: I don't own ToS. Nope, nope nope...

_**Chapter 10: Winning Bets**_

_**xxxx**_

It was cold. There was a breeze flowing through the room. And light. It was bright. Why was it cold and bright? It should be dark and warm. It was night. That's why she was sleeping. Who had turned on the light?

Lifting her head slowly, Presea cracked open one eye, just enough to see that it was not night. It was morning, and the sun was shining in the room, giving it a cheery feel. And the windows were open, allowing the sea breeze to circulate around the room. Where was she? Why was she stretched out on a couch?

"Ah, I see that you are finally awake."

"Regal?" This must be a dream. A dream where she was sleeping on Regal's couch and he was walking around the room shirtless. But why was he shirtless? Maybe she was shirtless. Who knew. Anything could happen in dreams.

The shirtless president sat down at the end of the couch and lifted the cover off of her. Presea paid little mind to this, she still thought that she was dreaming. Regal lifted her leg and placed it in his lap, turning his attention to her injured ankle. He ran his fingers over it gently, and Presea leaned into the touch. He then prodded it gently, causing Presea to bolt up.

"Dreams are not supposed to be painful!" she exclaimed, her weariness vanishing.

"Dream?" Regal chuckled, still holding her foot gently. "I assure you, I am no dream."

Presea flushed a deep red, falling back against the cushions of the couch. _Now_ she rememered last nights events. The date with Duke, it's...unfortunate ending, the phone call, the boat ride, the sleeping arrangements...all of it.

"I thought- You- Oh, Martel..."

Regal's chuckling deepened. He leaned over her, bracing himself beside her waist. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Like a complete moron."

His chuckling dwindled into a grin. "Would breakfast be of any interest to you? Or brunch?"

"Brunch? What time is it?" Presea queried, her embarrassment fading. She remained laying down, her pink hair sprawled out on the pillow beneath her head, and her pale blue eye's stared up at him with a questioning smile. Regal nearly forgot he quesion she had asked.

"Uh, eleven-thirty."

"What! I've slept all morning!" Forgetting her sore ankle, Presea bolted out of bed. "I've wasted the entire day." She moved towards the exit, planning to freshen up a bit, but she stopped mid-stride.

"That morning is not wasted." Regal jumped off the couch, as well, placing his arm about her waist. "There is still half-an-hour left off it," he added lightly.

Presea leaned against his arm, her ankle protesting loudly in regards to her hasty attempt to walk. This day was already horrible. She could barely walk, her head heart, and she must look awful. And, to top it all off, memories of last night were already flooding back to her. Duke, his drunken actions, his hands, his lips...all of it. And it was enough to make her sick to her stomach.

"Presea?" Regal began, his voice full of concern. She was as pale as...well, as that terry-cloth bath robe she was wearing. "Perhaps you should sit down." He guided her back over to the couch, and eased her down onto it.

"I got up to fast. I'll be fine," she muttered, her voice rather weak in his opinion.

"You need to stay off that foot as much as possible. I'll prepare your meal, and bring it to you." Regal stood to leave, but Presea latched onto his arm.

"No, I can walk. I just have to go slow," she told him, deciding not to tell him that her weakness could not solely be blamed on her foot. She hoisted herself up, still latched onto his arm. Shuffling forwards a few steps, she turned back and offered him a forced smile. "See?"

"Yes, I see. I see that a few inches causes you great pain. I can easily invision you hobbling up to the top of stairs."

"Hobbling? You make me sound like an old woman," Presea said, trying to make light of the situation. She had to, for already felt near tears, and she had just woken up.

Regal saw through her fake charade and was standing before her in seconds, his hands resting gently on her shoulders. "I will gladly assist you up the stairs."

"You can't follow me around and 'assist' me all day." She keep her gaze on the floor, feeling like a helpless child in need of constant care.

"And who says that I cannot?" He moved one arm behind her shoulders, and the other beneath her knee's, swooping her off the floor and catching Presea completely off-guard. She let out a startled yell and threw her arm's around his neck to steady herself.

"This is not 'assisting'. This is doing it for me," she said, as he carried her up the stairs. Though protest was evident in her tone of voice, she was also pleased to be in his arm's again.

"One in the same."

She was silent when he lowered her in front of the bedroom she had been sharing with Colette and Sheena, and silent still when she emerged carrying a pair of blue cotton bottoms and a black tank top. Presea stood before him, looking the part of a saddened child who was forced to do something that they really didn't want to do.

"Well, to the bathroom, assittee."

Once again Regal picked her up, very much aware of the way her head rested against his chest, and of the way her breath and hair teased his bare flesh. He put her down rather quickly, eager to put a bit of space between them for just a few moments.

"I...I shall be waiting."

Presea gave him a quizzical look and nodded her head, shuffling in the bathroom and locking the door behind her. Once inside, she shed the robe, pulled on her lounge pants, and tugged the tank top over her head. Slowly hobbling over to the sink, Presea brushed her teeth and washed off her face. She then picked up a brush and began running it through her hair.

_I suppose I _do _hobble,_ she mused, a rueful smile on her lips. Why, oh why, had she gone on that date? She had not even wanted to, and she'd had to shake of feelings of uneasy-ness the whole night. Now she knew why, but now it was a bit to late. If it hadn't been for Regal...

_Matel. If it hadn't been for him, I would still be sitting in the wet grass. He's wonderful. If he hadn't been there last night...Well, I would have had to slept alone, _she thought with a smile. _But...last night, it seemed as though..as though perhaps he still _did _want to give us a shot...I hope so, because I'm falling for him. Fast._

It was true. She had been attraced to him for some time now, but now...now the feeling went deeper. She just prayed that he still felt the same way. Surely he did. Last night he had been so kind...so caring. Perhaps that meant that she wasn't to late. Perhaps he truly did want to try.

She was jerked out of her thoughts when the brush ran over a tender spot on her head. Presea gave a small yelp, dropping the brush on the counter and inspecting the lump on her head. My, it was large. And it was a result of her weakness. She had let her training go, deciding that with the united world there was no need to be prepared for combat. But there was other predators, and now she knew it. She needed to train.

But for now, training would have to wait. She needed to rest, heal her injuries. Picking up her robe, Presea slipped it around her, deciding that it was still slightly chilly, and headed for the door.

Regal, now wearing a white T-shirt, was standing in front of the bathroom door, propped against the banister. When Presea emerged, she expected him to look up, but he kept his gaze on the carpeted floor. He looked troubled, so she slowly walked over to him, placing her hand gently on his forearm.

"Hey," she greeted softly. Warmth was radiating from his body, and Presea had a sudden urge to slip herself inside his arms, lean against his strong chest, and simply lose all touch with reality, if only for a moment.

The sound of her sweet voice brought Regal's gaze from the floor. "Presea." He smiled and spread his arms. "Shall we go to the dining room?" Presea nodded her head, and Regal hoisted her up for the third time that morning.

Half-way down the stairs Presea queried, "Are..are you all right?"

Regal continued down the stairs, but he turned his attention to the woman in his arms. "Why do you ask?"

"You just seemed...preoccupied." She moved her head to the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

"I was just thinking. No need worry yourself," he added with a smile. He sat her down by the dining room table, and moved towards the kitchen. "What would you like to eat?"

"Um, toast is fine. And some coffee would be nice," replied Presea, easing herself down into one of the chairs.

"Coming up." Regal moved into the his kitchen, quickly busying himself with preparing the meal. Once the coffee was set, he moved to the toast, and then he moved to the stove, deciding that toast was not an adequate breakfast. Placing a skillet on the burner, he grabbed some eggs, cracked them, and stood against the counter, keeping a watchful eye on the meal.

_Are you all right? _she had asked him. He had to stop himself from scoffing. _She _had asked if he was all right. It should be the other way around. Presea had went through something no woman deserved...and she was looking out for _him._ Ironic, really. He had caused her pain. If only he had swallowed his pride and called her, asked her to come back, then she would have been with him, not Calabren.

Sighing heavily, Regal threw the eggs on a plate. After buttering the toast, he added it to the plate, as well. Pouring two cups of coffee, one black, one with sugar and cream, he strode into the dining room, placing the plate before Presea.

"There you are."

"Thank you." Presea stared down at her plate, finding two eggs staring back at her. "Regal," she began, watching as he lowered himself in the chair opposite from herself, "this is more than toast."

"I thought that perhaps you like more than mere bread for breakfast."

"I suppose I could try to eat more than 'mere bread'," she said, a small smile on her lips. However, before she had even finished half of the first egg, Presea found herself nibbling around on the meal before her, not really wanting to eat anymore.

Regal sat opposite her, sipping at his cup of coffee, glancing every few so often at the women across from him. She wasn't eating much. That could most likely be blamed on her nerves. But, perhaps his cooking was not to her satisfaction.

"Is the meal prepared to your liking?"

Presea looked up, startled. "Oh, yes. It's very good," she replied honestly. "It's just...I'm not very hungry."

"I see."

"Is is very good, though. The coffee, too," Presea complimented, picking up her cup and taking a drink.

Regal set his cup down and reach across the table, placing his hand over Presea's. "There is no need to force yourself. No offence will be taken."

"I know." Presea inertwined her finger with his. "It's good. Really, it is." She looked down, gazing intently at the table top. "It's just...memories."

The pain etched on her lovely face as she spoke that one word tore Regal up inside. There was no need for that pain to be present. She should not have had to gone through such an ordeal. He watched as a lone tear slid down her cheek, and it was his undoing.

"Hey, now." He was on the other side of the table in mere seconds. "You're all right now. No harm can befall you here."

Presea threw her arm's around his neck. "I know..." She buried her head in the crook of his neck, willing the tears to cease before she lost control and became a sobbing idiot. "I know," she repeated weakly.

"Hey. Hey." Regal drew her closer to him, pulling her off of the chair and onto the tiled floor. It his attempt to soothe her, he seemed to be making her more hysteric; for the closer he held her, the more she sobbed.

Now with easier access, Presea nearly climbed onto Regal's lap, wanting to be as close to the man as possible. "Regal, I'm sorry," she cried, burying her head in his chest. "I am. I didn't mean what I said about repaying my debt. It's paid, I realize that now. And I didn't want to go with Duke, I didn't! It's just that-

"Hush, now. Do not blame yourself for the...outcome of last night. You did nothing wrong," Regal told her firmly, lifting her face so that he could meet her gaze. "If anyone is to blame, it is myself. If I had only swallowed my pride and called you-"

Presea shook her head gently, reaching up to grasp his hands in hers. "No, Regal. You did nothing wrong. Last night...You did everything right." He intertwined his larger, rougher finger's with her smaller, softer ones. "Without you, I-" She trailed off, looking up to meet his piercing gaze. "I would have been lost."

Regal let go of one of her hands, moving his own to cradle her face. "Presea..." He could think of no words to say. So instead, he drew her face closer, kissing her ever so lightly on the lips.

He meant for the kiss to last only a second, but Presea returned the gesture with one of her own, full of want and need. Still, it was Regal who deepened the kiss, entangling his hands in her soft locks while Presea intertwined her hands at the nape of his neck.

Each were to preoccupied with the other to hear the opening of a door and the sound of merry voices. But when a burst of laughter rang out, Presea pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Where are the others?" she asked, just now realizing that they rest of her friends were gone.

"Shopping," Regal replied breathlessly, claiming her lips once again.

"I think-" Before she could even finish her sentence, Regal had once again pulled her to him. "Regal-" she tried again, only to interrupted by another kiss. "Listen to me-" she started, but his lips moved to her neck, and she couldn't supress that laughter that bubbled up.

"Stop!" she scolded half-heartedly. "Regal, listen..." Her sentence trailed of into another giggle. "When was the last time you shaved?"

"Yesterday," he mumbled, trailing kisses up her neck until he was back at her lips.

"Okay- Listen- Really, you have to listen. I think they're back- Are you even paying attention to me?" Presea demanded, catching his face in her hands.

"Yes. And I honestly could care less if they walked into this dining room right now." He ran his hand through her hair. "Presea, I care deeply for you-"

"And I you," Presea interrupted, stroking his cheek.

He smiled at her, a genuine smile that lit up his eyes. Presea's heart fluttered at the sight. "I- Woud-" Regal gave a slight shake of his head, starting over. "I know the timing is horrible, and the circumstances could hardly be better, but- Would you consider-"

"If you're asking me if I want to take our relationship a step further, then my answer is yes," Presea answered before he finished his question. She smiled and moved to meet his lips, but a light-hearted voice from the doorway interrupted her.

"I leave you two alone for _one _minute, and this is what I come home to?"

Presea turned to see Zelos, along with the rest of the gang, standing in the dining room doorway.

"He- Hey, guys."

_**xxxx**_

"That's horrible!"

"Oh, Presea!"

"Sounds like a dreadful experience."

Presea sat on the living room couch, legs folded beneath her and a cup of coffee in her hands. She met her friends' sympathetic gaze with a strong, resolute one. "I am fine, honestly." She had finished telling the group of women her tale of last night, and now she was faced with pity. Something she didn't really want.

"Yes, you sure looked fine this morning."

"Sitting on the dining room floor, pale and tear-stained," Sheena added, flipping her ebony hair behind her shoulder.

"You forgot to add in Regal's arms," Colette giggled, pulling her knees to her chest and tugging her pale blue sweatshirt over them. "Kissing."

Presea turned a bright red, pulling her cup to her lips. "I don't know what you're talking about," she mumbled.

"Oh, I think you do," Sheena probed, trying to lighten the mood. "Oh, Regal, my love!" The Summoner stood from her chair, throwing her arms wide. "Take me, right her on the dining room floor."

Presea flushed an even brighter red, resisting the urge to peg her friend in the head the coffee cup she grasped. "That is_not_ what happened at all."

"Okay so maybe the last part was a little to much." Sheena lowered herself back into the arm chair. "But, the first part has a ring of truth to it, and you know it."

"Yes, yes, they've made up," Raine said, waving a hand in the air. "Now about the events of last night...Are you truly all right?"

Presea nodded her head, putting on the strongest face she could muster. "I am." Raine gave her one of her famous motherly stairs, and Presea felt as is Raine was analyzing her very soul.

"I suppose you are feeling as well as could be expected," Raine finally sighed.

Presea nodded, taking another sip of coffee. "Yes, exactly. I-"

"Presea! My darling hunny!" Zelos blew into the living room, sweeping Presea off of the couch and into a bear hug before she could finish her sentence. "I can't believe what that scum bag tried to pull! Are you all right?"

"Zelos! I'm fine, really, I'm all right," Presea insisted, ending the hug. "I've been explaining this for the past hour," she added, trying to keep a light note in her voice.

"But-"

"I swear it. I'm ok-ay."

"But, Presea," Genis began, entering the room behind Zelos. "After what happened..."

"Yeah, how could you be all right?" Lloyd added, appearing along with Genis.

Presea sighed, glancing around the room. She was honered to have such caring friends, truly she was, but all the questions, all the _sympathy_, was starting to bear on her nerves.

"I'm fine, really," she repeated. "I just want to forget about it."_ And stop talking about it. _The words were unspoken, but the room got the hint, and it fell silent.

Regal stode into the living room a scant moment later, smiling warmly at his guests, not noticing the bleak atmosphere. "So, how are we all doing today?" Seven pairs of eyes turned to stare at him, and each said, _Wrong question._

"I, uh- Regal, can I go for a swim?" Genis queried, suddenly feeling the urge to leave. Presea did not look happy.

"Of course."

"Great! I think I'll join you," Lloyd cried, glancing around the room nervously. He locked eyes with Colette. "Colette! Won't you join me?" Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed the young angel's hand.

"But, Lloyd, I need a bathing suit!" Colette protested, feebly tugging at his hand.

"Naw. Just jump in like me and Genis are going to," Lloyd replied, already nearing the kitchen doorway.

"O-okay. Bye guys!" the blond called, disappearing from view.

"I'm taking a bath," Raine declared, pulling herself off of the couch. She patted Presea on the shoulder before climbing the stairs and leaving the room.

Down to only the Summoner, the ex-Chosen, the ex-convict, and the once axe-wielding girl, the room became even quieter than before.

"Well, uh, Regal, how about a game of pool?" Zelos queried, turning to lok at the blue-haired president.

He gave a nod of his head. "Ladies, would you like to join us?"

Sheena glanced at Presea, and Presea returned the stare. "Uh, sure," the Summoner said, rising to her feet. She turned to her friend, hoisting Presea up, as well.

As soon as Presea's feet hit the floor, Regal was standing before her, picking her up off of the carpeted floor and into his arms.

"Regal, I am perfectly capable of walking," Presea said, wiggling in his strong arms.

"Are you sure?" Sheena began, but she stopped herself from staying more, for the look her friend flashed her spoke volumes.

"Yes. Now kindly put me down."

"Of course. Once were at the bottom of the stairs."

"No, now. Please." She forced herself to add the last part. She appreciated all the concern, but Presea hated being singled out and doted on.

"You're injured," Regal stated simply.

"I'll never heal if you don't put me down."

"You will never heal if ­I _do_ put you down. With you stubborness, you would be tromping all over the house."

Presea was silent at that remark. It had more fact to it than fiction. But still, she wanted to do for herself. It didn't matter that his arms felt heavenly around her, as though protecting her from all that was evil. She needed to take care of herself. She had been for years now.

"Regal, _please_ release me. I can walk on my own." To Presea's great surprise, he gently lowered her to the ground, his arm brushing across her shoulder as he walked passed her.

"As you wish."

Presea glanced around the room. They were down stairs. He had carried her down the stairs and she hadn't even realized it! He hadn't done as she had asked at all!

"You know, I could have walked down here on my own. I already told you that you don't have to 'assist' me all day," she told him, a hint of annoyance laced in her voice.

"I understand that." Regal picked up a cue stick, blowing off some of the powder gathered at the tip of it. "I simply enjoy holding you."

At this, Presea flushed, scarlet lining her cheeks. "Well, I- That's-"

Zelos rolled his cerulean eye's. "Come on. Let's play."

Sheena waltzed up to the rectangular table, picking up a cue. "Alrighty. So, how do I this? Just whack the balls with this stick?"

Arching a red eyebrow, Zelos moved to Sheena's side. "You've never played before?"

"How hard can it be?"

Shaking his head, Zelos grabbed the cue stick from Sheena. "First off, this is a _cue_ not a _stick_. Second off, you have to line up the white ball with one of those other balls, and use the _cue_ to sink the balls in one of those pockets." Zelos indicated each objected as he descibed it.

"Oh great, are you going to into 'Professor Wilder mode' again?" She sighed, but the smile in her chocolate eye's betrayed the sound.

"Here, let me show you." Zelos stepped forward, offering the cue to Sheena and moving to stand behind her. "Now hold it like this," he instructed, placing one of her soft hands toward the end of the cue and her other near the front. "Cup this hand," he added, moving the hand towards the front to form a base for the stick, allowing a loose enough grip for the cue to slide.

"Am I doing it right?" Sheena queried, a bit breathlessly. Having the red-head this close to her was causing her mind to wander...and it wasn't focusing on the teaching.

"Um-hmm."

Presea stood back, staring at the couple before with mild amusement. Sheena looked as though she was in heaven, and Zelos looked down-right pleased with himself. She glanced over at Regal, who was also looking slightly amused.

"Now just line up your shot..." Zelos moved the Summoner's arms for her. "And strike." He let go at this, and watched as Sheena sunk her shot.

"Ha!" She turned happily to face Zelos. "Piece of cake! Thanks, Mr. Wilder," she teased, grinning...flirtiously? Presea couldn't help but stare.

"Not a problem, my darling hunny." Zelos grinned right back, pinning Sheena against the pool table and himself.

_He's going to get slapped for that,_ Presea mused, he eyebrows shooting up as she observed the scene.

But to Presea's great suprise, instead of getting slapped, he got _kissed_. Deeply. They were practically making out on the pool table! Presea stood in utter shock, while Regal merely rolled his eyes. This sort of behavior had been happening for the past two days, it was no shock to him. But to Presea, it was all new.

"What are you _doing_?" she cried, starring at the couple before her as if they were foriegn objects.

Sheena grew dark red, realizing where they were, but Zelos laughed boisteriously. "Well, I believe we're doing what _you_ we're doing earlier."

"But- but- What did I miss while I was gone?"

Sheena chuckled nervously. "Heh. Guess I owe you twenty gil, no?"

Presea stood in shocked silence. _Martel. I'm gone for _one_ day, and when I come back, Sheena and Zelos are all over each other?_ She was jerked out of her shock, however, when she felt a strong hand move to the small of her back.

"What would you say to the prospect of earning more than just twenty gil?" Regal whispered against her ear, causing Presea to give a small shudder.

"Um, Sounds good?"

Regal chuckled. "Good." Stepping forwards, Regal handed Presea a cue and then pointed his own at Zelos. "Twenty gil says that we can beat you two."

Zelos threw his red his behind his shoulder, laughing loudly. "Please. You two beat me and the banshee? Bring it on."

"Banshee? You sure know how to flatter a woman," Sheena sighed, elbowing Zelos in the side. "But, earning back my twenty sounds nice to me."

"You break." Regal strode past Zelos, grabbing Presea's hand as he did so. "They are no threat."

"No threat?" Zelos placed the all the balls in the rack, positioning them to his liking. He sent the white solid slamming into the balls, sinking two solid balls in the process. "We are going to beat you, and enjoy doing so."

"Oh, yes. _We _aregoing to lose," Regal chuckled, watching Zelos miss his second shot. The president stepped forward, aiming and taking his shot, sinking the desired target. "I see your reasoning," he added, adding two more striped balls to his previous one.

Presea watched the scene with amusement. Regal was good, but Zelos was no push-over. This would be an interesting game.

"Oh-ho. Was that a miss?" Zelos teased, leaning on his cue stick. "C'mon Sheena. Show him how it's supposed to be done."

Sheena strutted up to the table, studied it, then choose a target. Leaning over the table, she lined up the shot, and nailed it. The next shot proved more difficult, but she still sunk it, as well.

"And you don't know how to play?" Presea queried with raised eyebrows. She studied her friends face, watching a smirk grow on the Summoner's lips.

"Well, maybe a little," Sheena drawled, missing her next target. "Shoot," she muttered, walking back over to her partner.

"Hey, you did good, hunny," Zelos complimented, giving her rump a small pat as she walked by, earning himself a slap across the cheek.

Presea laughed at the sight, finding that being down her was very relaxing. It helped ease her of the tension she had felt earlier.

"Gee, She-ena! You didn't care yesterd- Ow!" His sentence turned into a cry. "You're ruining my good looks!"

"Shut up and concentrate on the game!" Sheena snapped, lowering her hand. She did not want her personal life aired to the world. That red-headed, perverted, cocky...her silent ranting trailed off as she met his gaze. Well, whatever he was, he was now _her's_, which was all that really mattered.

Presea slowly made her way around the table, finding her target and preparing to shoot. "You are not alone," she reminded the opposing pair, watching as they edged closer together and each ones hand found the other ones back. "I, for one, have no desire to see a repeat of earlier."

"Ah, c'mon. We don't care if you jump Regal," teased Zelos, his words causing Presea to send him a glare and miss her shot.

"I'll have you know, I can't jump anything." Presea saunteered over to Regal's side. "So no show for you."

Zelos laughed, walking up and readying his cue. He added one more ball to his list, leaving only one solid on the table opposed to Regal and Presea's three.

Studying the table, Regal lined up his shot, but only nicked the ball, leaving his opponents with a good lead.

"Oooh. I'm gonna beat you," Sheena sung, walking over and whacking the white ball. She struck it too hard, and instead of hitting what she had aimed for, the ball bounced off the side, hitting nothing important.

"You're gonna beat us," Presea mocked, moving as fast as her ankle allowed over to the table. Sheena had set her up perfectly. Presea added two balls to the corner pockets, tying the game. She smiled happily as she walked back over to Regal.

"Good job, Sheena! You set her up!" Zelos teased lightly, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Hey! I tried," retorted Sheena, jabbing in the chest with her finger gently.

"I just have a better partner." Regal joined in the playful banter, picking up his cue and moving to survey the table.

"True." Zelos agreed, earning a whack on the shoulder by the Summoner. Zelos grinned and pulled her to his side, kissing her cheek gently.

"Would you like to pay in cash, or check?" Regal sunk the last remaining stripe, interrupting the younger couple. He moved his sight to the last ball he needed to put away.

"No pressure, Regal."

"Yeah, but if you win this, Presea will jump you right here," declared Zelos, grinning sheepishly at the pink-haired woman sending him a death glare.

Regal missed, the white ball whizzing past the black ball completely. "Say anything, and I will take that stick from you and place it somewhere that would cause you great pain."

Zelos clammed up, closing his mouth qucikly. Stepping up to take his own shot, he struck his last remaining solid and sent it saling into the side pocket. As he turned his attention the the eight ball, Presea leaned into Regal.

"If they beat us, then _you_ owe me twenty gil."

"How do you figure?"

"You got me into this mess."

"You agreed."

Presea stood silent. True, but she would have agreed to just about anything at that exact moment, with his strong body pressed close to her's and his soft breath blowing on her ear. Yep, if he had said, 'Let's go jump of the Grand Bridge', Presea would have happily agreed.

"Presea?" Regal was once again whispering against her ear, and Presea had to mentally slap herself back into reality.

"I- Yes?"

Regal chuckled, placing his arm about her waist and moving his lips close to her ear. "I believe it is up to you on rather or not we win. It is your turn."

Presea glanced up, looking to the table. Sure enough, the only balls remaining was the white and black solid, and Sheena and Zelos were standing back, staring at her expectantly.

"All right," Presea said, throwing her pink hair over her shoulder. She studied the table, determined not to lose any of her well earned gil. If she struck the eight ball on it's side, then perhaps it would bounce of the opposite wall and land in the corner pocket. It seemed possible...

Lining up her shot, Presea drew back on the cue and struck the white ball, sending it barreling into the eight ball, which bounced of the opposite wall, rolled down it, and into the corner pocket.

"Threat eliminated," Presea said with a smile, pointing her cuestick at Zelos.

"Cash is preferable."

Zelos and Sheena shared disappointed looks. "Fine," Zelos mumbled, digging his wallet out and handing Regal a twenty.

"Here." Sheena relented her money, as well, handing a twenty to Regal and Presea. "You won the bet," she sighed, handing Presea one twenty, "and you won the other," she added, handing the remaing bill to Regal.

Presea turned to Regal, holding out her palm. "Where is my share?"

"Share? Elaborate." Regal threw himself down on the couch, propping his feet on the coffee table.

"I helped you win. We were partners. I do believe it was a fifty-fifty deal."

"We never discussed that." Regal tapped his chin thoughtfully. "No...I do not recall that being the deal, at all."

"Partners _share. _You owe me twenty bucks."

"We never spoke of sharing, simply winning." Regal grinned up at her, and Presea shot him a mock glare.

"Fine, I have no desire for your money, anyways. I'm going upstairs."

Regal jumped off of the couch, reaching the bottom of the stairs before she did and offering her his arm. "Would you like some 'assitance'?"

Presea smiled, shaking her head. "No, I'll be all right." She went to move past him, but he caught her arm.

"Are you sure?" Concern shone for her in his cobalt eyes, and Presea felt her heart flutter. But, she would do this on her own, no matter how her ankle was hurting.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm going to go rest, okay? I won't walk around."

Regal still stood in the way, searching her face. Reluctantly, he stepped aside; though as Presea moved passed him, he grasped her arm.

"If you need me-"

"I'll yell," Presea finished, smiling dryly. Suddenly, her mood was dampening.

Regal sensed the change in her demeanor, and placed his hand on her cheek. "I will be up momentarily."

"No, you enjoy yourself," Presea said earnestly. "I'll be fine, really." She made another attempt to move past him, but this time he moved in front of her, and stopped her in her tracks with a kiss.

"Presea," Regal began, but she shook her head gently.

"I'm fine, really." This time she made it up the first step, but stopped on her own. The pain that shot through her ankle was enough to render anyone motionless.

Regal watched her stop in her tracks, but said nothing. He knew words were futile. Instead, he lifted her, and started up the stairs.

"Regal! You don't have to do this! Put me down!" But it was like talking to a wall. Regal sprinted up the stairs, and deposited her on the living room sofa.

"I do not want to hear any protests."

"But-" she began, only to silenced by demanding kiss.

"No protests."

Presea nodded her head dumbly, plopping down on the couch. "Now, will you go have fun?"

"Well, I was having fun..." Regal bent down, seeking out her lips again. But before they had two seconds alone together, Sheena appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Zelos is demanding that you get back down there so he can win his money back."

Regal chuckled, standing and turning his back on Presea. "All right." He took a step forward, then turned back, tossing a twenty to Presea. "I could not have done it without you." He moved to the top of the stairs and added, "Partner."

"Aw. How sweet," Sheena cooed, sitting herself next to Presea. "All I got was 'You hinder me' and a kiss."

Presea grinned, turning to look at the Summoner. "Yes. About that...You and Zelos, no?"

Sheena blushed, but returned her friends smile. "Yeah. About that..."

_**xxxx**_

Regal made his way down to the basement, taking the steps two by two. He heard laughter above him, and smiled to himself. As long as Presea had company, he did not feel need to be her constantly. As long as she had someone with her, she would not dwell on the events of last night. Yet if she was alone...

"Hey, buddy. Throw that twenty back down. I'm gonna win back my money."

The president turned his attention to the red-head standing by the pool table, a smirk on his lips. "If you wish to lose again..."

Zelos scoffed. "Please. Sheena's not down her to distract me."

Regal tossed the money on the coffee table, adding it to Zelos'. "Blaming your defeat on a woman...Pitiful."

Zelos ignored him, placing the balls in the rack and preparing his shot. "Just pay attention to the master."

"I find it difficult to watch myself as I play."

At this, Zelos laughed. "Puh-lease." The red-head pocketed three solids on his first turn, his last shot proving the be difficult. He flashed Regal a cocky smile. "Let's see you beat that."

Grabbing his cue stick, Regal studied the table. "Shall we call out our shots?"

Zelos shrugged, using his cue as a support beam. "Sure. I'll still beat you."

Regal shook his head, declaring his shot, taking it, and nailing it. He was in the process of lining up his third shot when Zelos broke the silence.

"So...How's Presea?"

Regal continued focusing on the game, replying, "She is as to be expected."

"She seemed pretty good to me," Zelos commented, stepping up to take his shot. "But, I don't spend everyday with her," he added, grinning slyly.

"Nor do I." Zelos glanced up from the pool table, still grinning slyly. "I have weekends off," Regal murmured, earning a chuckle from the ex-Chosen.

"Seriously, though. She's okay?"

Regal stood silently for a moment, watching Zelos miss his shot. Stepping up to the pool table, the president slowly answered, "Honestly? No. She is putting on a show. As long as she is with someone, she seems well, and then I believe that she is. But when she is alone, I have noticed her...dwelling."

Zelos moved up to take his shot, Regal moving to the side. "Well," he began, after calling out his shot, "you know her better than I do. But..." He moved his sights on his next target, "She sure seemed okay a few seconds ago. Then again, you were with her."

"No objections there."

Zelos chuckled, missing his next shot. " 'Bout time you admit that. For the past week I've watched you two try to ignore the other and act like you feel nothing, only to end up in awkward situations. Regal waved him off with a chuckle, and the red-head added, "You really like her, don't you?"

Calling out his shot, Regal moved to complete it. "I do," he nodded truthfully. As he moved to the next target, he turned to subject over to the ex-Chosen and the Summoner.

"Sheena and yourself...you are serious about her, as well, no?"

Zelos grinned, leaning against his cue stick. "She's my hunny." Regal tossed him a 'liar' glance, and Zelos sighed. "Well, maybe she's different..." He rememered the previous day in the boat, and the way he longed to hold her and kiss her. Different wasn't the word. Never had he felt that way.

Regal say through his friends facade, and smirked. "I do not fully understand what happened on my boat, but I do know that both of you emerged very happy passengers. And the way you two keep 'sneaking' glances and kisses, I can easily paint myself a picture."

"_I'm _not exactly sure what _you_ were doing in the dining room this morning, but I'm willing to bet that is was the same thing I was doing on the boat," retorted Zelos.

Regal laughed, lining up his last shot. He was about to strike when Zelos' voice interrupted him.

"So, any tongue?"

The question caught him completely off-guard, and the blue-haired man missed his shot. He scolded himself for allowing Zelos to catch him unaware- that was a typical Zelos question.

"So...? Was there?" the red-head probed, moving to take his shot.

Regal debated on answering the question. He choose to turn it around. "What about yourself?"

"Me?" Zelos sunk his last remaining ball. " 'Course. I'm proud to say that I tamed the Angry Banshee...sorta. But, The Grand Zelos always- _always­_- gets a little tongue."

Regal watched the red-head miss the last remaining shot, leaving only the black eight ball and solid white. "I have found that it can be just as enjoyable- sometimes more so- without the extra...activity."

"So, you didn't get any tongue?"

Regal lined up the target, calling out the pocket as he did so. "I do not recall saying that..."

Zelos laughed, slapping the man on the back. "You dog, you."

Regal stood, striding over to coffee table, laughing along with his friend. "I win again."

"Ah, well," sighed Zelos, hanging his head and placing his cue stick on the pool table. "I'm not losing any money, you husler. Let's go upstairs."

_**xxxx**_

"My, what time is it?"

"A little after eleven. It is getting late."

Presea nodded in agreement, stifling a yawn. She, Sheena, Regal, and Zelos were sitting in the dining room, each sitting at the table enjoying a cup of tea. Lloyd, Genis, Raine, and Colette had bid them good night an hour ago.

"Where are you sleeping, Presea?" Sheena queried, muffling a yawn herself.

The pink-haired woman shrugged. "The couch, I suppose." She didn't feel like braving the stairs, her ankle was throbbing and aching like mad. Nor did she want to ask Regal to help her, the man looked as though he could fall asleep at any moment. Which was understandable. He had gotten up in morning hours to come after her, and then hadn't fallen asleep until hours after that.

"I can help you up the stairs," Regal offered, standing and raking a hand over his face. He looked half-asleep, and Presea couldn't help but chuckle.

"No, thanks. You look as though you could barely drag yourself up the stairs."

Regal nodded and pushed his glass back from the edge of the table. "I'll go prepare your bed."

"No, wait-" Presea began, but he was already out of the dining room. Sighing, she heaved herself out of the chair. "That man acts as though I can't do a thing."

"He's only trying to protect you," Zelos told her, getting to his feet, as well.

"I know. But, I'm not made off porcilen. I've been taking care of myself for years. Besides, he's wearing himself out."

Sheena saw the concern on her older friends face, and turned to Zelos. "She knows that. And she's only trying to protect _him._ Now, I'm going to bed before _I _can't make it up the stairs."

Zelos perked up the word 'bed' and eagerly trotted after Sheena.

"Your sleeping in your own bed," the Summoner called over her shoulder, heading towards the exit.

"Ahh." He hung his head dejectedly. "Do I at least get a good night kiss?"

Sheena turned back, kissing the man lightly on the lips. Zelos immediately grabbed her around the waist, pinning her against him, and deepened the kiss, leaving both of them gasping for breath when they pulled back.

"You're still sleeping in your own bed," she murmured, turning her back on him and sauntering out of the room.

"Ahh! You got me all excited for nothing!"

Sheena rolled her chocolate eyes, ignoring the comment. "Night, Presea."

"See you tomorrow," Zelos muttered, trailing after the Summoner,

"Goodnight, you two," Presea called, laughing lightly. After the red-head and Ninja left the room, Presea slowly ambled out of the room herself, making her way to the family room. Upon reaching it, she found Regal sprawled out on _her_ bed, one arm slung over his face, the other dangling off of the couch. She hated to wake him, so she just stood there for a moment, taking in the sight of him.

"I am not asleep," he mumbled after a few minutes of silence, causing Presea to jump sky high.

"Heavens!" She palced a hand over her pounding heart. "You nearly gave me heart failure!"

Regal chuckled, pulling himself into sitting position. "Sorry." He reach out a hand, bekoning her over to him. Presea complied, allowing him to pull her into his lap.

"It's late," she murmured, leaning against his chest. Grabbing the cover that he had spread out, Presea pulled it up over her.

"That it is," Regal agreed, easing himself back into the couch. He positioned the pillow beneath his head, while Presea stretched out on top of him, covering the both of them.

"Shouldn't you go up to bed?" She queried, snuggling down into his chest. Her eyes already felt heavy, and she could tell that Regal was near sleep, as well.

"Probably," he yawned, drapping his arm across her back, "I believe we should close our eyes, wouldn't you agree?"

Presea smiled, scooting up and burying her head in the crook of his neck. She was so comfortable and hated to move, but she didn't want to make Regal sleep on the couch. He had a bed, and he deserved to lay in it.

"Regal, go up to bed. You don't have to stay down here."

"I am in bed. So lay down, and go to sleep."

"I am laying down," Presea pointed out, lifting her head so that she could stare into his sleep-filled eyes.

Regal groaned in mock despair. He moved his hands to grasp her face and pulled her to him for a gentle kiss. Presea eagerly complied, seeking his lips again in another soft kiss after the first.

"Now, if you would be so kind, please allow me some sleep."

Presea laughed softly, pulling the blanket up and taking care to make sure that it was around the both of them. After they were tucked into her liking, she placed her cheek to his chest and burrowed down into the covers.

"Are you comfortable?" she queried.

"Very. Yourself?"

"Um-hmm."

"Good," Regal murmured, closing his eyes and draping his arms across her back.

Within moments, his steady breathing and soflty beating heart alerted Presea that Regal was asleep, and she knew that she wasn't to far behind him. But she found her thoughts drifitng, keeping her awake.The night before didn't plague her sleep last night, but tonight, or rather today, that eveing had consumed her thoughts.

Though Duke had not accomplished his goal, he had come close to it. His hands had been in places in which they had _not_ been welcomed, his mouth, as well. What had possessed the man to try such a thing? She had firmly told him no, but it had been like talking to wall- futile. If Calabren had succeeded in his goal, if he had been successful-

"Sleep, Presea."

The command was gentle, and Regal was half- asleep, but the words held a firmness- they were to be followed.

"All right, Regal," sighed Presea, glad for the distraction from her thoughts. She shifted positions, moving her head beneath his chin, and closed her eyes.

Perhaps some good did come from last night- she could now call Regal her own.

That was the thought she slept on, and again Presea was plagued with nothing. She didn't even dream.

_**xxxx **_

Replay to my grand reviewers...

**_Fallenharbinger_**: I know. It just popped in my head, so I wrote it down. Lol!

**_Kei-kun_**: He'll get what's coming to him. I don't I'll just forget about him, cause he's a client. I might...but I probably won't. I hope you keep reading, and reviewing!

**_NIKKERED_**: I think I'm the only one that has a Regal/Presea fic...scary...Hehe! I don't think I'll kill him...Lol! But, something will happen to him...

**_Snasouke.Cigara_**: All will eventually end well. I like happy endings. Hehe...and Duke will get his come up'ins. Lol!

**_GirlyButTough_**: He's 33? I was close! Lol...prune...ha! I don't see it, but I still think it's funny. I think he's sexy...it's just cause he has muscle and I love his voice. Lol. Well, ya love it even though it envolves a prune (your words, not mine) so, I'm happy!

**_Chibi Presea_: **I'm glad you enjoy it! At least it let you review this time.

**_Sir Exal_**: I'm sorry you don't like the use of technology, but it makes it so much eaiser. And, I don't know no other programming besides American. I respect your opinion, but, I've already written half the story, and I'm not gonna change it.

**_XxZykexX_**: I don't mean to make Colette act like a retard! Lol...I can't help it. I'm a Colloyd fan, but that's just cause I like Sheena and Zelos together. Truthfully, Colette annoys me. Always having to save her..I mean, how many times can you get yourself kidnapped? Heh.

**_WhitterZ_**: Yep. Duke was pushy and arrogant, and then, he had to many booze, and then he tried it. I wondered if anyone could tell he was gonna try something...Lol. Yes. I wish I had a nice guy like that! If you read a lot, you can always see how the author usually makes the lead guy everything a woman wants. Lol! And, in your review, you said 'keep reviewing'. I'll keep writing, as long as you keep reviewing. Lol!

**_A/N_**: Done! Whatcha think? Let me know in a review! The next chapter will probably pick up where this chapter left off. Or, close to it. Well, thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! Chapter eleven will be here soon!


	11. The Play

**_A/N_**: I'm alive! Did you all think I had died? Well, as you can see, I'm alive and kickin'. I'm sorry it took so long to up-date! I've been busy with Christmas shopping and all...okay so that's no excuse, but it's gonna have to work. Well, I'm sorry for the long wait! Thanks for the reviews! Here is chapter 11!

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own a thing.

_**Chapter 11: The Play**_

_**xxxx**_

Nearly three days had passed since Presea's date, and she was now feeling quite a bit better. Her ankle was still sore, but Regal no longer insisted on carrying her around everywhere, and the memories were not so vivid. She had repeatedly told herself that she should stop moping around- Duke hadn't actually gotten the job done. There was women out there who had the right to dwell, but she was not one of them.

Of course, her friends also played a big part in making her feel better. They had left her little chance to sit and think by herself. She was rarely alone with at least one of her old friends by her side. At the moment, however, she was alone, and she relished the fact. She could get some reading done.

Stretching out on the family room couch, Presea propped her ankle on the arm rest and opened the novel she had borrowed from Raine. Giving a contented sigh, she began to read.

She hadn't even finished chapter one when she heard footsteps. Hoping that they would pass her by, Presea continued to read. But when they grew closer, she knew she would have to put her book down. Whoever they were, they were coming into the family room.

"Ah, here you are."

Presea tossed the book aside. It was Regal. She hadn't had the opportunity to speak with him much the past couple of days, and now it appeared that they were alone. The book suddenly seemed dull in comparision.

"Good evening." She began to rise, but Regal held up a hand. Instead, he settled himself beside her on the couch.

"How are you feeling?"

Presea shook her head. She had grown accustomed to this question. He asked it every day. "I'm quite well, Regal."

"Good." He sighed, and fell back into the couch, wrapping his arms around Presea as he did so.

The pink-haired woman blushed. He seemed so comfortable with her- with their relationship. Whenever he had the opportunity to hold her or kiss her, he took it. Sadly, that wasn't all that often, seeing as how they they were both private people and she always had someone around her, but still. The point was, he was comfortable with it.

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy it- she did. Everytime she saw the man she was sure her heart was going to beat so hard that it left her body. It was just...well, it was new to her. Not just her relationship with Regal, but with relationships in general. In all honesty, she had never really had an actual relationship. She had been a woman trapped in a child's body, so she dated no one. Yet, when she had been younger, dates had consisted of hand-holding, maybe a kiss on the cheek, and talking every other day.

But now she was with a grown man, not a boy. Hand holding turned into holding, and a kiss on the cheek turned into a kiss on the lips. Never had she been with a grown man, and never had she felt the way she did now. Her heart was racing, her stomach was a jumble of nerves, and yet...she felt at peace.

"I've not intruded, have I?"

Presea, jerked from her thoughts, shook her head. "Not at all. I was only catching up on some reading."

Regal glanced to his right, spotting the thick book. "No _Haunting of Tethe'alla_?"

"No. I quit reading that."

"Oh?"

"It...unnerved me."

Regal chuckled. "You allowed yourself to be frightned by a _book_?"

"It _was _frightning!" Presea defended. "I would sit in the dark, and read it, and then-"

"You would hear bumps and unexplained thumps?"

"You are so sensitive."

Regal's chuckling turned into full-fledged laughter. He drew her closer, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Forgive me. I simply find it hard to believe that you were frightned by a book."

"I'll take that as a compliment..." Presea murmured, her heart racing at small brush her lips had just received.

"I meant it to be one," Regal said, his voice near a whisper. He moved his hand to cradle her face, and drew her closer still, seeking her lips again. He had had little time to be alone with her, and he meant to capitalize on this moment.

However, before he even had two seconds alone with the woman, Zelos and Sheena came bustling into family room, waving around a piece of paper as though it was a torch.

"Hey! Break it up and look at this!" Zelos declared, plopping down right beside the couple.

"Get out of my family room."

Zelos jumped up and stood before Regal. "You did the same thing to me this morning. Pay back sucks, don't it?"

Sheena snatched the paper out of the red-head hand's and thrust it at Presea. "Come on. We're going out."

"Out? It's late-"

"The night is young!" Zelos threw his arm's in the air, emphasizing his point.

"Up. The both of you. We're all going out." Sheena hauled Presea to her feet. "Now up." The Summoner turned to Regal, placing a hand on her hip. "You, too."

Regal complied, a smile tugging at his lips. Oh how lively his house was with all of his friends in it.

"What is that piece of paper you keep waving about?" Presea demanded, grabbing the thick, retangular paper away from the ninja. "A play? You're taking us to a play?"

"Yep. Now c'mon. We have to get dressed."

"I suppose resistance is futile," sighed Presea, following after her friend. She couldn't help but smile, though. There was never a dull moment with the gang around.

"I should kick you both out," Regal said, his smile betraying his words.

Zelos grinned. "Ah, you can slob her down later."

"You make it sound repulsive."

"Hey, it really is kinda gross. I mean, it _is_ someone else's spi-"

Regal held up a hand, silencing the man beside him. "Enough. Please."

The ex-Chosen shrugged his shoulders, a grin playing on his lips. "Yeah, you're right. We'd better move it. Sheena'll kill us if we aren't ready in time."

_**xxxx**_

"Well, I hope you're happy Zelos." Sheena stopped walking along the cobblestoned path to the theater, turning to glare at the red-head, hand resting on her hip. "We're going to be late!"

Zelos threw up his hands in defense. "Hey! It takes time to look this good!" He smoothed out his black trousers, white undershirt, and black blazer. "Perfection takes time."

"It took me fifteen minutes to get dressed!" Sheena cried, indicating her simple, halter style, camel brown dress. "And do my hair!" Her hand moved to her ebony hair, resting atop her head in a neat bun, her bangs resting against her forehead.

"And she's a woman!" Lloyd added. His clothing was nearly idenical to Zelos'; he simply decided against the jacket, wearing only a long-sleeved white button-up shirt, tucked neatly into his black slacks.

"Hey, it took Colette just as long as me!"

"I had to _shower_," the young blond reminded him. "Even then it didn't take me as long as it did you!" The angel was clad in knee-length, dark blue sleeve-less dress, and he blond hair was hanging loose. "Besides, I'm a girl."

"What does that have to with anything?"

"It's simply understood that women take longer that men to get dressed," Presea told the ex-Chosen of Tethe'alla. She tossed her pink hair behind her shoulder. "In most cases."

"Regardless of the fact that Zelos took a ridicilously long period of time to prepare himself, we have reached our destination, and we are just in time."

"See? I didn't take _that_ long."

Sheena rolled her chocolate eyes, moving down a row of pull-out chairs and taking a seat near the aisle. Zelos lowered himself in the vacant chair beside her, offering her his charming smile.

"C'mon. You're not really angry with me, are ya?"

Sheena tried to keep her glare intact, and remember that the pretty-boy had caused them to nearly miss the opening act, but she found that it was hard to stay angry with man for long. That had always been one of her weakness- she could never stay made at Zelos for a long period of time.

"Only if you promise not to take forever next time."

Zelos grinned, reaching for the Summoner's hand. It had taken him such a long time to confess his feelings, the fear of rejection had always been to strong. Yet, the woman next to him truly cared for him, that he was now sure of.

"Anything for you, Sheena."

The Mizuho natived blushed at his words, and turned her attention the stage before her. This relationship with Zelos was completely new, but she had a feeling that she could get very use to it.

_**xxxx**_

"Regal, do you have any idea as to what this play is about?"

The Lezereno president turned his attention away from the stage before him to the woman sitting at his side. "Not at all. But we have only been sitting here for twenty minutes. Perhaps the plot will reveal it's self later?"

Presea shrugged, now feeling rather self-conscious. She settled back into her plush seat. "I suppose it is a bit early to be engrossingly interesting. It's just...Can you understand them?"

Regal leaned closer to her, allowing them to carry on their conversation in hushed whisper. "I believe they are speaking...what would you call it? Gibber?"

A small giggle escaped Presea's lips. "I agree." She returned her attention to the stage, watching as a handful of people, men and women, bustled about the stage, dressed in Kat suites. So far, the play was dreadful. The actors were prancing about, and singing in a language that she could not understand. She had seen better productions.

Sighing, Presea tilted her head back, resting it against the soft material of the theater chair. She moved her hand to the arm rest dividing the seats, and nearly jerked it back when it came into contact with Regal's. She stopped herself, however, chiding herself for acting so childish. Instead of drawing back, she scooted her hand closer, edging it underneath of his.

Regal felt Presea's hesitation, yet remained silent, acting as though all of his attention was on the play taking place before him. He had been initiator for the past few days, making all the first moves. Not that he minded- he knew that Presea cared for him, and he also knew that relationships were all new territory to her. It didn't bother him in the least that he had to intiate everything. But, if Presea was feeling braver, then he wouldn't hinder her.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful this evening?" he murmured, intertwining his fingers with hers as she fully slipped her hand underneath of his own.

Presea smoothed out her black cocktail dress self-consciously, a blush tinging her cheeks. "Thank you. You look handsome, as well," she added, observing his beige slacks, matching jacket, and black button-up beneath the jacket.

"Why thank you," Regal replied, a light, teasing note in his deep voice.

Presea smiled, her self-consciousness fading. She settled herself against his shoulder, saying, "We should probably concentrate on this play."

"We should," Regal agreed, keeping her hand tucked in his own. If he had to sit through this dreadful thing, then at least he could spend it with the woman next to him.

**_xxxx_**

_Dear Martel...what have Sheena and Zelos dragged me to?_

Nearly an hour and a half had passed since the opening act, and Presea could now confidently say that it was horrible. The stage crew had managed to _destroy_ the backdrops, which had been beautifully done to look nearly idenical to the slums of Meltokio. From what Presea could make out, the play was supposed to be telling a story of 'lovers from opposite worlds', which could be a good storyline _if_ she could understand them, and if there were wearing actual _clothing_.

So far, the 'Katz' had been blabbing in an unknown language, and wreaking havoc on the stage, tearing down props, and tripping over their own two feet. Presea took the liberty of guessing that they had probably messed up their lines, but couldn't prove the assumption.

"This is _dreadful_."

The ex-ax wielder turned to the man sitting beside, silenty agreeing. _Dreadful_ didn't even begin to cover it.

Up on stage, a woman- at least, Presea thought it was a woman- appeared, singing in the odd language the whole audience had become accustomed to. The actress ran full-speed at the man in front of her, leaping into his open arms...and missing her target.

One-third of the audience burst into laughter, Lloyd and Zelos the loudest of them all.

"Oh my Martel!"

"Did you see that!"

"That was great!"

"Do it again!"

Sheena, Colette, Regal, and Presea sat in stunned silence. Soon, however, they turned to glare at their very loud comrades.

"Zelos!" Sheena hissed, between clenched teeth. "Shut up!" She lowered her hand into her small hands, praying that no one would look back and stare.

"Honestly! People are trying to enjoy this."

A red-faced Lloyd turned to meet Presea's gaze. "Do you really think so? I mean, it _really_ sucks."

"Regardless of the fact that it is horrible, we should try to be considerate. Some here may truly be tying to enjoy the production."

Lloyd lowered his head, shifting in his seat. "Yeah, you're right, Regal. Sorry."

The older man shifted his position, leaning closer to the young swordsmen. "There is really no need to be. It was quite amusing."

With Regal leaning half-way across her, Presea had the perfect oppurtunity to jerk him back into his seat. She did just that, giving him a scolding look. "Don't encourage them. I know they were taught better than that."

"I'm sorry, Presea." He tried to keep a genuinely regretful look on his face, but Presea say the small grin threatning to show its self.

"Oh, no more outbursts- any of you. Sit here and act like gentlemen."

"Yes, ma' am," Lloyd and Zelos echoed, both shifting in their seats and turning their attention to play before them.

Presea rolled her pale blue eyes and also turned her attention to the production, as well. She was pulled away from it, however, when she felt Regal's lips at the base of her ear.

"You must admit, it was the most entertaining thing that had happened all evening."

Presea's flesh tingled as his breath tickled her ear, but she keep her composure. "Regardless of that fact, we _all_ must keep the outbursts under control."

Regal laughed lightly, catching her hand in his. "All right. We are in the last act; what could go wrong?"

Twenty minutes later, Regal got his answer. All had been going well, the crew staying true to script, and the crowd remaining silent. Silent, that is, until one of the young actors on stage threw his arms wide in an emphasizing gesture, knocking the actress near him on her rump.

The disgruntled actress flew up in huff, slapping the young man across the face. She then flew off stage, leaving an extremely baffeled crew in her wake. A behind-the-scene man appeared on stage, coming out in such a hurry that he didn't notice the man sprawled out on the wooden stage and tripped over him, pitching forward and joining the actor on floor.

Oh...My..." Zelos covered his mouth, trying his best to hold in his laughter. He would have succeeded, had Lloyd not slapped him on the back, doubling over in laughter.

"Man, this is great!"

"I know!" Zelos agreed, joining the young man in his laughter. "It sucks!"

"Dear Martel," Sheena sighed, moving down the aisle, grabbing Zelos by the ear as she did so.

"Owowowow!"

Colette followed after Sheena, dragging her boyfriend behind her, as well. Once the young angel reached the exit, however, she joined Lloyd in his laughter

"Shall we follow our comrades?"

Presea nodded, following after her friends as quickly as possible.

_**xxxx**_

"That was _horrible_."

"I should've stayed with Raine and Genis."

"Never will I take you out in public again."

"You know you love me," Zelos retorted, pulling the Mizuho native to his side, who begrudingly accepted the half-hug.

"Well, I'm never letting _you _take me to a play again."

Sheena offered Presea a nervous grin. "Who knew _Kats Galore_ would be so horrible?"

"I don't know about you all, but I never want to see a play ever again."

Colette nodded her head in agreement, searching for Lloyd's hand. "So, are we all going to go home now?"

"Are you kiddin' me? It's not even eleven!" Zelos cried. "We can't go home now! What are we? Old?"

Regal and Presea shared a glance. They were all staring at them expectantly.

"Are you implying something?"

"I'll have you all know, I have a job. I have to sleep. Something you _young 'ans_ know nothing about."

"Well, if you geezers need to rest your brittle bones..."

"What did you have in mind?" Regal queried, folding his arms across his chest. He would not be called a geezer. Since when was thirty-three old?

Zelos pointed behind them to a large, highly lighted building. "Casino, baby."

Regal shrugged his broad shoulders. He hadn't been to the casion for...well, for ages. "If you wish."

"Yes!" Zelos cried, pumping his fist in the air.

"Oh no. I am _not_ going into that gaudy casino! There's nothing but half-naked women, and drunk. gambling rich men that can't find more productive things to do with their time. No offence, Regal."

"None taken."

"Aww! C'mon, Sheeena! Please? It'll be fun!" Zelos grabbed her hand, pointing to the large building as he did so. "We can drink, throw down a couple of bets, and check out all the half-dressed hun-" He stopped, sensing more so that seeing the death glare he was receiving.

No."

"C'mon! We'll have a good time. I promise."

"No." Sheena crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. "I will not go into that casino."

_**xxxx**_

_I can't believe he dragged me into this casino._

Sure enough, Sheena was in the middle of the grand casino. The sounds of whirring machines, jingling dice, shuffling cards, clanging glasses, and merry shouts filled the air. Lloyd and Colette were off playing with the slot machines, illegally, mind you. But thanks to Regal, it was suddenly legal. Regal was talking with bar keep, and Presea was trying her hand at Black Jack. Where Zelos was was beyond her, and the Summoner fought the feeling of anger that welled up inside her.

_He's probably off flirting with one of the 'bunnies' hopping around here. I was stupid to think that he actually cared about me.._..

"Hey! There you are, Sheena."

The sound of his overly-happy voice only added to Sheena's frustration. "The pretty-boy shows himself."

"Why thank you! I am pretty, aren't I?" Zelos threw himself down next to her, throwing a care-free arm around her shoulder. "Whatcha playing?"

"Craps," Sheena said tartly.

"Mind if I join ya?"

"Not at all."

Zelos rubbed his hands together as the dice were passed to him. "C' mon seven! Pretty boy needs some hair gel!" He grinned at Sheena as he tossed the dice on the felt covered table.

"Seven!" the man working the table confirmed, handing Zelos his winning chips.

"No way! I suck at this game!" He turned to Sheena, placing one arm around her waist. "You must be my good-luck charm."

"What? One of those bunnies weren't giving you winnings?"

Zelos flashed her a charming smile, kissing her briefly on the lips. "Naw. They were killin' me. I told them I had to go get my Angry Banshee, 'cause I knew she'd help me win."

Sheena studied his handsome face carefully. Though the words were said lightly, she could see the their truth in his bright blue eye's. "Zelos..."

"Hey, buddy, you gonna roll the dice, or play googly-eyes all day?"

Zelos laughed, grabbing the dice. "You're just jealous."

"Yeah. That's why I'm sittin' here tryin' to play craps. So move it. Gotta drown my sorrows somehow, eh?" The middle-aged man said, nudging the ex-Chosen in the side.

The red-head laughed again, giving the dice a throw.

"Seven!" the supervisor confirmed.

"Haha! Looks like you're going to have to wait, my friend. Zelos is on a roll!" He gave Sheena a kiss on the cheek. "As long as my good-luck charm stays by my side, I'll be here all night."

_I'll be here as long as you want me_, Sheena thought with a smile. _Hopefully, that'll be for a long while._

_**xxxx**_

"Man, I suck at this! And all I have to do is pull a lever!"

Colette stood by the young swordsmen, hand on his shoulder. "Put the last coin in. I'm sure you'll win this time, Lloyd!"

"I give up. You pull it, Colette," Lloyd sighed, slipping the coin in the slot.

"But, Lloyd! It's illegal!"

"Regal owns the place. We're his friends. It's legal."

"But-"

"Have I been doing it for the past half-hour?"

"Yes..."

"Then pull it."

"If you say so..." The blond angel hesitantly grasped the handle of the machine, pulling it towrds her slowly. A siren went off over head, and Colette jumped back, grasping Lloyd's shoulder with all of her might.

"I told you it was illegal!"

"No, Colette!" Lloyd laughed, jumping of the stool placed before the machine. "You won!"

"I won?"

"You won!

"I won!" The girl cried happily, throwing her arms around Lloyd.

"Regal! We won!" Lloyd cried, spotting the older man as he made his way towards the young couple.

"I pulled it!" Colette added happily, face beaming at her accomplishment.

"That's grand, Colette. Now, what do you plan on doing with your earnings?"

"Roulette!" Lloyd cried. "Let's go change this into chips, Colette!"

"Um, all right!"

Regal grabbed the young man's shoulder as he rushed by him. "Lloyd, you wouldn't happen to know where Presea wandered off to, would you?"

"Blackjack," the brown-haired man replied. He grinned, grabbed Colette's hand, and rushed off. "We'll be at the Roulette table!"

Regal chuckled in a amusement, watching the young couple sprint off. By nights end, they would more than likely have nothing.

Leaving the slot macines, he made his way through the highly populated casino. Spotting one of the numerous Blackjack tables, Regal strode over to it, stopping when he stood behind the only pink-haired woman sitting round the table.

"Is luck on your side this evening?"

Presea shook her head, not taking her attention off of the game for a second. "No, but I'm going to win it all back right now. Hit me," she told the man working the table. He complied, leaving Presea with a twenty. She passed on the next hit, keeping her twenty, and dealer flipped the cards.

"Twenty-one!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Presea cried in frustration. "I quit! I'm not wasting any more gald. This whole place is rigged."

"Lloyd and Colette pocketed a handful of cash."

"I don't care. You aren't getting anymore money off of me, Mr. Bryant." She stood, walking to the bar, a slight limp in her step. Regal noticed the walk immediately, and snaked an arm around her waist, practically picking her up off of the ground.

"Regal!" Presea quickly grabbed his shoulder, steadying herself. "What are you doing?"

"You're limping. You are in pain."

"I'm fine. It's just a little agitated. A small drink will numb it instantly." She dropped down on the bar stool, flagged the bar-keep down, and ordered a small brandy. "I'll be fine."

Regal lowered himself onto the stool next to Presea's, concern an evident emotion in his eyes. "Would you like to go home? I can easily locate everyone."

Presea sighed, though a smile was on her lips. "I'll be _fine._ I promise. Let them enjoy theirselves."

Regal eyed her incredulously, but accepted her answer. "As you wish," he mumbled, ordering a brandy of his own.

Sipping on her drink, Presea couldn't help but smile. Never had she had someone worry over her so. It made her feel...special. People had worried over her before, of course, but never had it left her feeling so significant. Reaching for his hand, Presea slipped her own underneath of it, neither saying anything, simply enjoying the others company.

The peaceful mood was broken, however, when Presea spotted someone that she never cared to see again.

"Um, Regal? Perhaps we should head home. This brandy is working as well as I had thought it would."

"Presea?" She had gone ashen. "Are you..." he trailed off, turning to follow her gaze. Suddenly, he saw the cause of her discomfort. Calabren. "Stay here."

Presea recongnized that tone of voice immediately. It was the tone he took whenever he was beyond anger. "No, Regal, please. Let's just leave. It's crowded. There's no need to make a scene."

"I do not plan on causing an uproar. I merely plan on-"

"On what?" Presea demanded, standing. "I know you, and I know your temper. Please, can't we just go?"

He had intened on protesting, on telling her that Calabren derserved more than what he intended to do him, but the desperate sound in Presea's voice stopped Regal before he could say anything along those lines. Instead he sighed, taking her hand and heading towards the Roulette table.

"If that is what you desire."

Rounding up the gang had been simple. Lloyd and Colette were broke, having spent all of their earning on Roulette, so they followed after the older couple willingly. Sheena and Zelos had been easy to convince to leave, as well, especially after Regal had growled out the word Calabren. And so, the group had made it out of the building relatively easy.

Yet, before they were three feet from the building, Regal stopped, offering the words, "I'll be back in a moment," and quickly leaving the group before Presea could protest.

Reaching the entrance of the casino, Regal stepped inside. As soon as he entered the building, he moved to the side, pulling the woman who was standing at the entrance greeting the customers as he did so.

"Hey!" the young, ebony haired woman cried. She shifted her bunny ears and pointed a slim finger at Regal. "Don't touch the greeters! Or any woman in her-"

"Candy, I need you to do me a favor."

"Mr. Bryant?" The young bunny-woman immediately lowered her finger. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were some weirdo."

"Understandable. Candy, I haven't a lot of time, so please listen. Do you see that man over there? With the flock of women around him?"

Candy followed his finger, looking in the general area that he was indicating. "You mean Mr. Calabren?"

"You know of him?"

"Of course! He's in here every weekend!"

"Ah, well. Do you think that perhaps you could page security and have him expelled from the building?"

The young bunny-clad woman gaped at Regal. "Thrown out!" At first, Regal feared that he had upset the girl, for she stared at him as though he had gone mad. Yet immediately following the look, he saw the slow smile form on his full-lips. "Would I! I can't stand the man!"

"That make two off us. I trust that you can handle the situation." As he turned to leave, Candy grasped him arm.

"Wait. On what charges, Mr. Bryant?"

"You're a bright girl. I am sure you can create something."

"You got it," Candy said with a grin, watching as Regal left the casino. Regal had helped her get this job at the casino, she reasoned that throwing a man that she destested out was the least she could do for him. "Whatever you say, Mr. Bryant. Whatever you say."

_**xxxx**_

Replay to my great reviewers...

**_Fallenharbinger_**: Heh. I thought that sounded like a guy thing. And a Zelos thing. Lol!

**_WhitterZ_**: Is that supposed to be a face? Is it a typo? Or am I just dumb? Hehe...

**_Nikkered_**: Yes, you have a ton of PS's. Hehe.

**_Sansouke.Cigara_**: I just mixed the two letters up in your name. I think I spelled it right this time. And, I don't know what will happen with Duke. But, I don't think it will be a gang-up. That's kinda like cheating isn't it?

**_Ultimate Demon_**: I liked your GirlyButTough better. This one scares me...lol! I've never seen Wolf's Rain. I don't think I've ever seen Adult Swim either...heh. You love my story...yay! Heh. I can't believe you think Regal's a prune...

**_NakigoeMizuKibun_**: Wow...I think I'll write ChibiPresea from now on. Lol. You love it too..yay!

**_Kei-kun_**: Yep. Keep reviewing and there will always be chapters. Unless I finish it...which won't be soon.

**_Devil's Daughter_**: Glad ya like! You think Regal's a prune too! Why do you guys think he's a prune? I don't see it...

**_Lil-Samuu_: **Right. Plus, Regal's so rich, one client won't hurt him. Lol! I just think Regal would act that way...I mean, if that ever happened to me, that's how I'd want my guy to act. Heh!

**_A/N_**: Wow! I got chapter eleven done! Finally right? I'm sorry it took so long! Hopefully the next chapter will be here faster. Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! Well, guess that's it...Review and the next chapter will be here soon!


	12. Can't Sleep

**_A/N_**: Hey guys! Well, I up-dated a little faster! Yay! I know, I need to go faster, I'm sorry. I just got Jak 3, so I've been playing it...And, I have a ton of idea's for upcoming stuff. Don't know if I'll ever get to them though... Well, thanks for the reviews! I'm really glad you guys like it! Here is chapter 12!

**_Discalimer_**: I don't own ToS. Nope, not I.

_**Chapter 12: Can't Sleep**_

_**xxxx**_

The sound of light snoring and even breathing filled the house. The sounds were peaceful, lulling each person in the structure. Everyone was sound asleep.

Everyone except Presea.

The pink-haired woman had tried to sleep- in fact, she'd been laying in her bed praying for sleep for over three hours- yet it eluded her. So now she was laying on her back, staring at the ceiling blankly. Her ankle was the cause of her discomfort; at least, that's where Presea decided to lay the blame. She knew there was more to it, but she didn't want to admit it.

Sitting up, the assistant swung her feet to the floor gingerly, tip-toeing out of the room, careful not to wake her sleeping roommates. When she could once again make it up the stairs without crying out in pain and sleep in a nice bed, she couldn't fall asleep. Just her luck.

Slowly, Presea made her way down the stairs, glad that Regal had no squeaky floor boards. At the bottom, she ambled into the kitchen, heated a cup of 7-hour-old coffee, and slipped out of the patio door. Instead of staying out by the pool, however, Presea moved to the front of the wrap-around porch, deciding that she'd rather have a roof over her head opposed to the open night sky.

It was really a lovely night, crisp and clear, with hundreds of stars dotting the black sky. Not a cloud could be seen, and a nearly-full moon lit up the area, illuminating the dark ground. Presea was thankful for that; darkness was dangerous. Shoving that depressing thought aside, she placed her rather bitter-tasting coffee on the railing and propped herself up beside the mug, moving onto happier thoughts.

Her night had been enjoyable. Even _Katz Galore_ had been enjoyable. Horrible and disastrous- yet enjoyable, as well. Spending time with her friends had been lovely, even though the Professor and Genis had opted to stay home. It was probably for the best really, even Regal couldn't have hustled Genis into the casino.

The casino. For the most part, that had been fun, too. Zelos and Sheena had pocketed a small sum of cash, Lloyd and Colette had lost everything they had won, and Presea had won zilch. Regal had profited nothing, yet he had not invested anything, either. He knew how pointless gambling was- he owned the place, and saw how much money people wasted. Despite the fact the gambling wasn't the most intelligent way to spend money, Presea had still enjoyed herself. Spending time with friends could be pleasant not matter what the setting.

But, then again, the casino was also the major cause of her sleeping problem. True, her ankle was paining her, and all the walking around had caused it to really flare up, the main cause of her discomfort was seeing Duke. Which really quite stupid- she reminded herself- she had seen him from a far. He hadn't even noticed her. Yet, it had affected her a great deal, even though she did not want to admit it.

Calabren was someone that she never wanted see again. Near, far, in death- never. He disgusted her. And, as much as she denied it, he frightened her. He had been the one person that had nearly over-come her. He had nearly defeated her. Never, in such an important situation, had Presea been defeated. She triumphed; she didn't fail. But she had nearly failed, and that had been a very important battle. Had she failed, he would have...

"Stop thinking about!" She mumbled to herself harshly. "Don't let the experience haunt you- use it to better youself."

Better herself. That was exactly what she had to do. She had to train. No more putting the task off, she needed to get out and exercise. She had let her training go, three days a week diminishing to one day week; three hours a week to one hour a week. And then, nothing. She had completely given up on it. The new world was peaceful, why train? What threats lurked out in such a new, prosperous world?

Man, that's what. Man was just as bad as any beast Presea had ever encountered. And now, she had to prepare herself. Not at three in the morning, of course, but tomorrow. Or later that day. No, at the moment, she needed to sleep.

Yet she stayed, glued to her spot on the wooden porch, her arms folded, resting heavily on the railing, her legs crossed at the ankle, one leg bearing most of the weight. She stayed, clad in her black-and-white cotton bottoms and white t-shirt, pink hair sleep-tousled. She couldn't go to sleep. She felt no need for it. And now, her mind had already moved onto the next subject.

Regal.

Lately, he consumed most of her thoughts. He amazed her. Never had she met someone quite like him. He practically owned Altamara, yet he exuded nothing that even suggested that he was wealthy. He did have an air of sophistication about him, but nothing cocky, nothing that suggested that he was better than everyone else- something that seemed to follow the rich.

Something that Duke had flaunted happily.

No, she didn't want to think about him, she was thinking about Regal. Regal was nothing like Calabren.

"No, he isn't. Regal is kind and considerate. He would never deliberately hurt somebody...well, we did 'hurt' people in the past...but nothing even _remotely_ close to Calabren. No, Regal is completely opposite. He's caring, and sweet, and...he's really good-looking..."

Presea was so focused on voicing her thoughts aloud that she didn't hear the front door creak open, or hear it latch closed.

"I mean, look at him. He's built like a brick-"

"Presea?"

The word was spoken softly, and in a gentle manner, but that still didn't stop the pink-haired woman from jumping three-feet into the air, whirling around instantly.

"Regal!" She immediately felt her face flush with embarrassment. "Ho- how long have you been standing there?"

"I just arrived. Are you all right?"

Instead of answering, Presea found herself staring at Regal intently. He was clad in dark green pajama bottoms, and his semi-long hair was ruffled from sleep.

And that was it.

The man didn't have a shirt on. And that only gave Presea the opportunity to appreciate every chiseled mucle in his upper torso. Wash-board abs, strong chest, broad shoulders, solid biceps and triceps...

"Presea?"

Her flush deepened. "Oh, yes, I'm fine." She met his gaze. "I was just lookin- thinking." She quickly dropped her gaze and turned back to the railing. "Thinking. I was just thinking."

"Ah." Regal tried to hide his smirk as he made his way over to her, leaning against the railing. "What is it that you were 'thinking' about?"

If it was possible for her face to get any redder, then it did. "Things," Presea eked out, wanting to bury her head in shame.

Regal laughed, wrapping a strong arm around her shoulder. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"Why aren't you?" retorted Presea, moving into his arm a bit. She still felt like a complete idiot, but the feeling was quickly fading.

"I heard someone rummaging around on my porch. I came out prepared to fight," he answered, a slight teasing tone in his deep voice.

Presea couldn't help but scoff. "Shirtless? And without a weapon?"

"I thought that perhaps I could intimidate them."

"Arrogance." She moved fully into him, resting her head on his bare chest. Her unease was now non-existence. It was hard to feel anything but comfortable when the man was around.

Resting his head lightly on top of Presea's, Regal pulled the woman closer, one arm securely around her, the other resting on the railing before them. "Could you not sleep?" he queried, his voice soft.

Presea shook her head, saying nothing. She did not necessarily want to tell Regal that her ankle was throbbing or that seeing Duke had upset her. Regal had not been pleased with Mr. Calabren, either. He had even went back into the casino to have Duke thrown out- something that Lloyd and Zelos had have found extremely amusing. Sheena seemed to think that he should have been thrown out _and_ abused, Colette thought that Regal had done a fine job without the abuse, and Presea had been rather flattered.

But, still, Regal had wanted to add the abuse to the mix, that Presea was sure of. There was no need for her to add fuel to the fire.

Sensing her hesitation, Regal stayed quiet. After a moment of silence, however, he pressed the issue, saying, "Is there a reason for that?"

"...not really. I'm just can't sleep." She shifted in his arms, nestling closer, praying that he wouldn't press anymore. She didn't want to lie, nor did she want to tell him the truth.

"Presea, you are a poor liar."

She sighed. "My ankle is paining me."

"Is it? Let me see."

"No, I'm fine, _it's_ fine."

"If it hurts, then it is obviously not fine," Regal retorted, grabbing her arm and holding her in place.

"Regal, it _is_." She freed herself from his light grasp, turning in in his arms to face him. "Now please-"

Presea never got the finish her sentence. Regal completely ignored her words of protest and grabbed her about the waist, hoisting her up and sitting her a top the porch railing.

"Now, let me see."

"You do not listen to anything, you stubborn man." Presea begrudgingly held out her ankle, just a tad bit upset at being treated like a rag doll.

"And you are just as bad, you stubborn woman," Regal sighed, moving past her ankle and kissing her soundly on the lips. He ended the kiss just as quickly as he had intiated it, and stepped back to study her injured foot.

Presea sat next to her now-cold cup of coffee, silently allowing Regal to do as he wished. She shouldn't allow him to think that he could just have his way with her as long as he kissed her, but she could really think of nothing to say. Besides, the small amount of presure he was applying on her sore foot felt heavenly.

"Does that hurt?"

"Slightly."

"It's warm. It has fever."

"It's fine," she murmured, knowing good and well that it wasn't, but claiming that it was none-the-less.

Regal sighed, standing before her firmly. "Why do you keep insisting that you are fine?"

"Because I a-"

"No, you are not. Look at you!"

"I'm sorry my appearance is not to your liking."

"You know exactly what I am referring to, Presea. Look at what he has done to you." He raked a hand through his sleep-tousled hair. "You should have allowed me to speak with him."

"What would you have said?" Presea demanded gently, knowing that he would have most likely said nothing and merely pounced on the man.

Regal shrugged, lifting one broad shoulder higher than the other. He cast his gaze to the dark yard before him, looking past the woman sitting on the railing. "Something."

"Along the lines of...?"

"Your services are no longer wanted at my firm, and I..."

"Yes?"

Regal faltered. Had he been allowed to come face-to-face with Calabren, he probably would have said nothing but the word, "You", and then proceeded to show Duke just how he had ended the legacy of Mithos.

From her perch, Presea folded her arm's across her chest. "See? You would have said nothing. You would have been clouded by your...feelings, and done something that you would have regretted later."

"I assure you, Presea, I would have regretted nothing."

Sighing, Presea hung her head. "I appreciate the thought, Regal, I really do. But, can't we just...not discuss it?"

"Presea..." The word came out in long breath. He stepped forward, embracing her. Presea wrapped her own arm's around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. "You must tell somebody."

"About what? Regal, I told you, and everyone else in the house. Who else is there to tell?" she mumbled into his neck.

"Authorities."

Presea inwardly cringed. Authorities. There were some thrustworthy people. Throwing innocent people in jail, cutting convicts breaks for favors, hunting people down, determined to kill them. Oh, yes, let's run to Meltokio.

Regal drew back, keeping his arm's around her, yet leaving enough space so that he could study her face. "I know you do not care a great deal for them-"

"That's an understatement. Thanks to Mr. Pope, over half of my life was spent in a state of delirium."

"I am very aware of that. But, you must realize that that form of government is gone."

"So they say. You know they all lie. Remember the deal the Pope cut you? Capture Colette and Vharley would pay?"

"I did not exactly keep my end of the bargain..."

"Yes, but the Pope was unaware of that at the time-"

"I highly doubt that."

"You're missing my point. The point is that they are all-"

"Liars. I comprehend what you are saying, Presea." Regal intertwined his fingers with Presea's, moving his other hand to idly finger a strand of her hair. "But you cannot allow him to believe that you merely intend to forget the...experience."

"But that's _exactly_ what I want to do."

"Listen to me," Regal began, yearning to draw her to him and ease her pain, "You're strong. Though you may not feel so at the moment, you are. You overcame the man, you got away."

"I know." She hated the desperate tone in her voice.

"Tell me, Presea, how would you react if he tried it again?"

"What? I don't plan on going _near_-" Regal raised a hand, stopping her mid-sentence.

"Not on _you_, on another woman. One uncapable of fending him off."

Presea sat in shocked silence. She had never considered that. Martel, Duke hadn't even accomplished his goal, yet she still felt violated- not to mention weary and cautious of most every man that came near her. What if Duke did try it again? What if the woman he assaulted couldn't get away.

"I-I never even considered that as a possibility. What if he did? What if that woman didn't have friends to console her? Or someone like y-" Presea paused, a blush once again finding its way to her cheeks. "you?"

Regal said nothing, merely closed the gap between them, claiming her lips with a passion. "You really should have allowed me speak with him this evening," he mumured, the two drawing back for a breath.

"You did enough," Presea assured, stroking his stubbly cheek, seeking his lips out once more.

"You will go to Meltokio?" Regal ended the brief kiss, his eyes searching her's for an answer. Even in the darkness, Presea could see the concern they held. Concern for her.

"Only if you'll come with me." She was becoming dependant, something she strived to rid herself of. Yet she coudn't help it. She didn't want to be alone. She didn't want to be without him.

"You could not leave without me."

_I wouldn't want to,_ Presea mused, once again feeling the pressure of Regal's lips against her own. _Because I think...I think I'm falling in love..._

_**xxxx**_

Reply to my great reviewers...

**Fallenharbinger**: Glad you liked it! If I had to see a play like that, I'd laugh so hard I'd probably be kicked out! Heh!

**WhitterZ**: I know. Poor play actors. I'd be ashamed. Hehe! I think I'll have Regal teach Duke a lesson in the next chapter.

**Kei-kun**: A prune is a dried up plum. I think it's a plum. It's some kind of fruit. Heh! And, I don't think he's a prune either. Oh, didn't you say you were thinking of doing a Regal/Presea fic? If you do, let me know!

**Sanosuke.Cigara**: I got it right this time. Heh! I'm gonna have Regal teach him a lesson in the next chapter. At least, I think I will.

**Crystaltears**: Another new name? I like this one! Heh! No! Regal is not a dried up fruit! Haha! You love it, even though it has a prune(your word, not mine), which is good. Heh!

**Mizu**: That's a lot easier to write than that big long name! Glad you like it!

**A/N**: Done! Whatcha think? Did I go to fast? Should I re-write it? Let me know in a review! You know how pairings have lil' names? Like Sheelos, and Colloyd? Well, Regal and Presea need one of those. How about, Resea. Or Pregal? Haha! Anyways thanks for the reviews, and keep 'em coming! Next up-date should be soon!


	13. Training Session

**_A/N:_** Oh my Lord! It's been nearly TWO years since I've updated! I am SO sorry, guys! Uh, guys? -crickets chirp- Ummm...uh-oh...Do I have any reviewers still out there? Peoples, I am really sorry about the huge wait, and I really hope that at least one person is still looking for this...Who knows? Maybe some new people will appear...

Oh, yes. I've completely re-written this whole thing. It was in desperate need of help. Not that it's much better now, but, still. I tried. So, please read and please review! Rant, rave, and if your a newcomer, let me know what you think!

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Tales of Symphonia...It's been such a long time since I've said that...

_**Chapter 13: Training Session**_

_**xxxx**_

Though Presea had only gotten a little over four hours of sleep, she was already up and prepared for a long day.

A long day of training, that is.

The pink-haired woman was clad in a pair of light blue cotton bottoms, and white tank top. Her shoulder-length hair was tied up in a high ponytail, and she was ready for action. All she had to do was slip quietly out of the house. Which shouldn't be to difficult, considering the fact that everyone was still sleeping quietly. Even Regal was back in bed.

So, treading lightly, Presea made her way out of the patio door, and across the dewy grass. The sun was already peaking over the horizon, so she concluded that it was around six-thirty in the morning. Perhaps seven. Though she herself had only been in bed for about four hours, Presea still felt rested. She was finally ready to train.

Of course, if Regal knew what she planned on doing, he would put a stop too it; say that her ankle was not healed. Truthfully, it wasn't, and it was bothering her at the moment, but she didn't care. She needed to prepare herself.

And that was why she was sneaking out of the back door and trekking across the lawn silently. She wasn't going to let Regal catch her.

Stopping near the patch of woods to the left of Regal's property, Presea surveyed her surrounds. This was an adequate spot. Trees behind here, lawn before her; seclusion on one side, open space on the other.

"Yes, this will do," she spoke quietly.

Deciding to start small, Presea sat down on the slightly damp ground, stretching her legs out and reaching for her toes. It was best to do a few stretches before starting anything to strenuous. After about twenty of those each, she kept her legs stretched out and leaned forward, testing out how far she reach.

"Gee, I've really slacked off," she mumbled, finding that she could barely reach past her toes. She used to be able to lay narly complete flat. Then again, she had also been younger.

Not wanting to dwell on her past, Presea pulled herself up, moving on to toe-touches. Bending at the waist and kepping her legs erect, she touched her toes twenty-five times. She started to do a few jumping jacks, but stopped very quickly. Her ankle would not tolerate that.

Instead, she stood on the lawn, wondering what to do next. She suddenly felt slightly self-conscious. They only thing to do now was practice punching, kicking, and parrying. Yet, she wished she had a target. She should have constructed one.

"Out of what? A pillow and a stick?" she mocked herself aloud. So, with no pillow or sticks handy, she turned her attention to a spindly looking tree. It was as good as target as ever.

She drew her hands up in fighting position, keeping her body loose, yet tense. She really didn't want to hit the tree, but it was really her only option. So, she approched it slowly, treating it as she would an opponent. Quickly, she gave it a small jab. That wasn't nearly as painful as she had thought it would be, so she added on another. Soon, she was punching, jabbing, and dunking, just as if the tree was real.

Presea was so wrapped in her 'opponent' that she didn't hear the sound of approaching foot steps. Nor did she feel a pair watchful eyes on her. She did, however, come to life when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, pinning her arms down as they did so.

Presea started, struggling in the strong grasp. Memories of Duke came flooding back in one huge tidal wave, which only added to her confusion and fear. Jerking her arm free, she elbowed her attacker in the stomach, and then brought it up quickly, poping the assailant in the chin.

The arms slipped from her quickly, and she heard the person let a groan.

A familiar groan.

"Oh my- Regal!" Presea spun around, her pale eyes wide. It was indeed Regal, kneeling on the ground and holding his face in one large hand.

She rushed to his side, adding, "What were doing! Oh Martel, did I hurt you?"

At her last comment, Regal meet her concerned gaze, his one of incredulousness. Yet he chuckled despite his pain. "I believe that tree has had enough abuse."

"Regal, what did you do that for! I- You-" Her stuttering trailed off, watching as he lowered his hand from his mouth. "You're bleeding! Martel, I've made you bleed!"

"It's nothing." Regal rose. Slowly. Presea was before him in mere seconds.

"I'm sorry, Regal! I didn't- I thought you were- Let me see." Her stammering gave way to concern.

"It's my own doing. I should not have come upon you so." He tried to evade her hand, but Presea would have none of it. She whapped him on the shoulder and commanded that he hold still. Regal felt as though it was a complete role-reversal.

"Stop!" Presea shot him a stern glare. "Let me see," she added in a softer tone, inspecting the small gash on his lower lip.

"It's nothing," Regal repeated, cathing her hand. "It really is my own doing. I should have annouced my presence."

Presea nodded in a agreement. "That would have been nice..." She stood on tip-toe, murmuring, "I am sorry," before kissing him lightly. She then turned, seemingly embarrassed, and saunteered back over to her tree opponent.

"What are you doing out here? So early?" Regal queried, changing the subject completely as he followed after her.

"Training," Presea responed simply.

Regal arched a dark brow. "So I see. You do realize that we have had a total of about five hours of sleep, correct?"

Presea shrugged. "I need to train."

Regal folded his arm's across his chest. "Do you really think your well-"

"No, I'm not, but I don't care. I was weak, Regal. My ankle is a result of that."

The determination in her voice told him that no amount of hounding would change her mind. So instead of trying to sway her, Regal dedcided to join her.

"You are not weak, but if you insist on it, I will train with you."

Presea met his gaze, surprised. "Really?"

Shrugging, Regal replied, "The tree is in need of a break."

Turning her gaze to the ground, Presea felt herself flush. She quickly pushed the feeling aside, however. "What if I injure you?" There was definitely a hidden, teasing tone in her voice.

Regal ignored her comment, stepping towards her and readying his arms. Though he swore never to use them as a tool for destruction, he did not classify training as destruction. "You want to train, then let us train."

Presea did just that. Regal quickly found out that she was quite nimble, and quite fast. If he didn't already know that she was injured, he would never have guessed it. She held herself well, and was efficient with her blows; it was as though she had never stopped training.

Presea, on the other hand, found that trying to land a punch on Regal was like trying to get a wall to talk- impossoble. He blocked every strike seemingly effortlessly. And he had just woken up! She thought about trying to land a kick in, but knew that her ankle would fold like a wet piece of paper. And so, she continued throwing punches, blocking the occasional blow that Regal offered.

She was becoming winded. Regal noticed it right away. Her swings were slowing. But she was determined to land a hit. So determined, in fact, that had left the lower portion of her body vulnerable. Deflecting her hard right hook, Regal simply used his foot to sweep Presea's feet out from under her, catching her swiftly before she landed on the grass.

Presea, recovering from her initial shock, gazed up at him, looking highly agitated. "You cheated."

"How so?" His smirk only added to Presea's annoyance.

"We aren't supposed to use our feet!"

"I don't recall that being said...And, may I remind you, that is my preference."

Presea calmly removed herself from Regal's hold. "May I remind you that I cannot use my feet?"

"Exploits one's weakness." He smirked, though his eye's held a smile.

Presea scoffed, readying herself. "Fine. Let's 'exploit' the other's weakness."

They tested each other for a good fifteen minutes. Regal deflecting most of Presea's blows; Presea dodging the strikes Regal offered. He didn't use his feet, nor did she. Both we're constantly moving, neither saying stationary. They circled, parried, took the blow, and then delivered one of their own.

Finally, both jumped back, each breathing heavily. Presea bent over, hands resting on her knees, trying to catch her breath. "Yo..you're...good."

"You are a...a worthy...ad..versary."

Presea couldn't help but give a small laugh. "We..sound hor..ribly out of shape."

"I've not..had such an excruci...ating work out for...sometime." Regal smoothed back his damp hair, the peeled of his t-shirt, leaving himself clad only in his pajama bottoms.

"Men are fortunate. It's not considered..indecent exposure if they...run about without a shirt," Presea commented, standing tall once more.

"If you want too..." At Presea's abashed expression, Regal burst into laughter. "Forgive me, Presea. I was only teasing."

Presea felt her face light up, and she was sure it was beet-red. "Do you- do you want to continue our workout?"

Regal nodded, his laughter dwindling down. He pulled readied himself, staying light on his feet. Drawing a deep breath, he replied, "Are you prepared?"

Presea nodded, tossing back the strands of hair that had worked their way out of her ponytail. She had rested long enough. "Yes."

The two leap back into action, each one more determined that ever to prevail victories. Presea, however, kept finding herself drawn more so to the before her than the actual battle. Her gaze kept finding it's way back to bare chest, and she would have to forcefully pull it back to the situation at hand. Her lack of attention was costing her; Regal had already landed a few good hits.

Regal quickly picked up on Presea's wavering attention, and couldn't keep a smirk off of his lips. She was focusing on _him_. She was slacking off so, and moving at such a slow pace, that Regal easily caught her on-coming jab. Grabbing her other hand, he drew her to him, grinning all the while.

"This isn't training," Presea mumbled, her heart picking up considerable speed at the close contact.

"I'm exploiting my enemy's weakness."

"Such arrogance," she murmured, his lips a breath away. She waited eagerly for him to close the gap, and felt her heart nearly burst when he did so. She willingly deepened the kiss, locking her hand's at the nape of his neck as he he tightened his grip on her waist.

There was no longer any doubt in her mind- she did love him.

She was musing over that fact when she heard approaching foot steps. Thinking that it was someone from the house, she ignored the sound, assuming that they would interrupt her soon enough. The sound of the deep voice, however, alerted her that it was not one of her friends.

In fact, it someone that she _never_ wanted to see again.

"Well, well, well. Lookey here."

_**xxxx**_

**_A/N:_** Boy, that was a short chapter! I'm sorry, but I had to get this thing updated! I really _needed_ to update! I really hope some of you guys old reviewers are out there, and again, I apologize for the _super_ long wait. Please, please review! One little comment is all I'm asking for. I will definitly finish this; I enjoy working on it. So please, leave me comment.

I doubt there's any use to personally thank you reviewers, since most of you are probably gone, but I will just give a big thanks to those who did review to it. And to the fairly new people that read it even though it was old. Thank you all! Hopefully, y'all are still out there...


	14. Confrontation

**_A/N: _**Whoop! Reviewers! Whoo-hoo! Glad I still have some...Thank you guys for the lovely comments. And now, without further ado, I present thee chapter fourteen.

Oh, yes, I made a typo last chapter. It's been ONE year since I updated, not two. I cannot add...or read...or something. I had a 'duh' moment...hehe...Anyhoo, now on with the chapter!

**_Disclaimer:_** Tales of Symphonia is not mine. I make no profit from this, I simply write because I enjoy it.

_**Chapter 14: Confrontation**_

_**xxxx**_

Presea froze. Though she was wrapped in Regal's embrace, she still felt her blood run cold. This wasn't happening. Duke wasn't standing behind her. She was imagining it all.

But she wasn't. It was real. She could confirm it in Regal's actions. He immediately tensed, and released her, pushing Presea to the side and moving to stand in front of her; moving to shield her.

"I knew it. I knew there was more than met the eye when it came to you two." Calabren didn't seem a bit timid. In fact he exuded arrogance- as if he had the right to be snooping around on private property.

"May I inquire as to why you are here? On my property? At such an atrocious hour?" Though he seemed quite calm, Presea heard the undetone in Regal's voice. The hidden anger. If Duke heard it, he paid it no heed.

"So, tell me, do you usually allow employee relationships, Regal? I know most firms frown upon them, seing as how the relationships can end and cause tension and stress in the work place." He walked around the pair, leaning against one of the many shade trees casually. "Though, I suppose this is more of an employee-employer type of thing, no? You could fire her and find a someone new, eh?"

"I do not believe you answered my question," Regal replied, ignoring Duke's question. He turned as well, following Duke's movements while keeping Presea behind him. "Why are you here?"

"Ah, I was in the neighborhood." He waved a hand in the air, turning his attention to to Presea. "I'm going to assume that you know what happened the other evening, giving your actions. Why do you think I'm here? I came to apologize."

Regal scoffed; Presea pressed herself closer to the man in front of her. She hated to act so weak, but Calabren unnerved her so! And the way he was looking at her...He came to aologize, yet he wasn't even looking her in the eye! He was looking everywhere else.

"So, I'm sorry."

There was a brief silence; then, "Is that it?"

Calabren shrugged. "It's an apology, isn't it?"

"After all you put this woman through, after what you tried, that is the best apology you can summon? Not that those mere words mean anything- actions speak much louder than words."

"I was drunk-"

"You cannot blame your actions on intoxication."

"Oh, like your one to talk about actions!" Duke pushed himself away from the tree, taking a step closer to Regal. "I know all about your past, Bryant. I looked into it."

Regal left Presea, his eyes a slate of blue steel. "I applaud you."

"I'm sure sarcasm went over real well in prison, no?" Duke scoffed, folding his arms over his tailored suit. "You murdered her sister, right?" He nodded in the direction of Presea. "There's good dating material."

"Don't speak of things that you do not undertsand," Presea muttered, finding that it was much easier to speak to the man when he was attacking someone else. Perhaps it was just because that someone was Regal. She wasn't really sure. "Alicia wasn't murdered, she was..."

"Yes?" Duke raised a drak brow, a smirk playing on his lips.

"She wanted to die. She wasn't even human anymore...She was..." Presea faltered. Martel, she couldn't think straight around Calabren. That cocky face...she wanted to smash it.

"Put out her misery?" Calabren offered, causing Presea to meet his gaze with a look of disbelief and hatered.

"Do not speak of Al-"

"I don't even know why I came here," Duke began, interrupting her and heaving a sigh.

Regal was trying his best to bite back his anger. He didn't want to act rashly, even though he had been draming of this moment for sometime. He didn't want to use his hands to injure the man, but as long as he didn't kill him, it wouldn't be a tool of destruction, would it?

"There's really no need to apologize, you didn't struggle very much."

He barely heard Presea's shard intake of breath. Regal was done contemplating. It was really quite easy to close he distance seperating Duke from himself. It was even easier to draw back his arm, form a fist, and make contact with Calabren's jaw.

Duke's hand flew to his face as he let out a startled yelp. "You're going to regret that," he threatened, still rubbing his throbbing jaw.

"I highly doubt that."

"I have connections."

"As do I. I hope you have friends in the Altamara law force, because I'm sure you shall be recieving a visit from them soon."

Duke strode forward, his mannerism suggesting that he was going to show Regal what he was made off. The blue-haired president readied his fist, silently hoping that Duke would strike. Hitting him had been quite satifying, surely the second time was just as good as the first.

"Regal, stop!" Presea cried suddenly, moving to his side quickly.

Regal whipped his head around, staring at Presea with disbelief. "Presea...?"

She didn't say anything, merely took a step forward and gave Duke a hearty punch in the stomach. While the man doubled over in pain- and surprise- she brought her knee up and his head down, cracking him on the head.

"Filth," she said, surprisingly calm and steady. Imside she was nothing remotely calm or steady. She was a jumble of nerves, but her distaste for Calabren rang clear, and she had to act on it.

Duke slowly rose to his feet, one arm clutching his mid-section, one arm holding his forehead. "Martel!"

Regal wasn't sure if he should remain silent, or laugh at Duke's expense. Presea whacked the man good! He was staggering like a drunken idiot.

"You're slime. You say I didn't struggle? I plainly told you no. I even offered to keep the ordeal to myself! You're disgusting." Presea added another right hook to the previous injury. "You violated me!"

"I didn't even get the job done!" Duke cried, shielding his face with his hands. Unfortunately for him, he left his lower section open, and was rewared with a blow below the belt.

"It doesn't matter," Presae began, watching him slump to the ground, "You tried. But try it again. If you can."

Regal decided to step in, and pulled Presea back to his side. "Presea, my dear, I do belief he is hurting."

"Not enough," she murmured.

"I agree whole-heartedly, but the man still has to walk off of my property. I am not assisting him, nor am I going to allow him to sit on my lawn. Besides, the law will take care of the matter."

Presea reluctantly nodded and allowed Regal to steer her away from Duke. He stopped a few feet away from the dark-haired man, however, and called, "I suggest you get off of my property before I get back to my house. If you're still here, well, Ripper will take care of you."

"Ripper?" Duke eked out, struggling to his feet.

"My dog. He does not take well to strangers. I found him when he was a pup and nursed him myself. Everyone says he is rather wild, but Ripper's a good old boy. But, like I said, he doesn't necessarily like strangers, and I suppose he is rather wild."

"Like I said," Duke started, slowly ambling towards the Elemental Expressway, "you'll regret this."

"And I repeat myself: I doubt it."

They watched as Duke half-ran, half-limped away from 'Ripper'. When he was completely out of view, Regal expelled the laugher he had been holding.

"Presea, I am so proud of you! You kept control, yet you...well, you let him have it!"

Presea offered him a small smile. "If you weren't here, I don't believe I could have done it."

"Nonsense!" He wrapped his arm around her and steered her toward the Elemental Expressway, as well. "Now, however, I believe we should contact the authorities before Calabren beats us to it."

Presea allowed him to lead her, for her head was reeling so that she wasn't sure if she could make it to the Expressway without him. She had just punched Calabren. Martel, that had felt good. Though she would like to beat him black-and-blue, Regal was right- authorties would take care of it.

"Presea?"

The sound of her name caused Presea to turn her attention to the man at her side. "Yes?"

"Are you all right? I know-"

Presea held up a hand, moving to lean agaisnt his shoulder. "I am, Regal. This was...satisfying. But, I've been better for the past couple of days. Everybody's made sure of it...You made sure of it."

Regal smiled and pulled her closer, planting a small kiss on her forehead. "If you are sure you are fine..."

"I am," assured Presea. After a few moments of silence, the Elemental Expressway came into the sight, and Presea mumbled, "Ripper..."

"Pardon?"

She turned to meet his quizzical expression with a small smile. "Oh, I just can't believe that Duke fell for your 'Ripper' bit."

Regal chuckled. "Neither can I, Presea. Neither can I."

_**xxxx**_

Two days had passed since what Presea liked to refer to as the 'confrontation', and she was now rather glum. The only thing the 'authorities' had done was give Duke a few months of probation. Probation! For what he done! Or tried to do! It was preposterous! But, she knew as long as one had money, they could buy nearly anything.

"Well, I can't believe we'll be leaving in a couple of days."

And that was another thing- the main thing- that left Presea feeling glum. Her friends were going to be leaving in two days time. Tomorrow would be their last full day together. She had grown used to them being around again, it would hurt to see them leave.

"I know," Presea replied, pressing back her sadness and trying to put on a happy face. "It will be so different."

"It'll be quiet." Sheena lowered herself down onto the couch, moving closer to her friend.

"It will be depressing."

"Oh, don't be sad! We'll see each other again! And we won't take a whole year!" Sheena threw a friendly arm around the older woman. "Besides, we're not gone yet."

Presea nodded. "You're right." She put on a cheery smile. "What will we do tomorrow?"

Before Sheena could answer, Zelos came bounding into the room, followed closely by Lloyd and Genis.

"Bow down and kiss my feet!" Zelos annouced, grinning from ear-to-ear.

Presea arched her brows while Sheena scoffed. "And I should do that because...?"

"Because, my lovely Banshee, I have secured tickets to the funnest place ever!" He flopped down on the couch, snaking an arm around her shoulder. Though Sheena rolled her brown eyes, she leaned into his side.

"And where would that be?"

"The amusement park!" Genis cried, throwing his arms in the air. "This is gonna be great!"

"Yeah!" Lloyd agreed enthusiastically. "We'll have a blast!"

"What'll be a blast?" Colette queried, entering the family room, the Professor right behind her.

"Zelos got us all tickets for the amusement park tomorrow," Sheena answered, a small grin on her lips.

"Really? Wow!" the young angel squealed. She clasped her hands together. "That's great!"

Raine looked rather unphased, her expression mirroring Presea's. The half-elf gracefully lowered herself into an armchair, and the older women shared a small smile. The amusement park didn't hold a lot of grander for them, but the younger members of the group were so excited, it was hard not to share some of the feeling.

"What is all this yelling about?" Regal appeared, leaning casually against the doorframe, a dish towel flung over one shoulder and a smile on his lips.

"Zelos got us all some tickets to the amusement park!" Colette beamed happily. "It's for our last day tomorrow!" At this, the blond sobered. She walked over to Lloyd and placed her head on his shoulder.

"There is no need to be saddened, Colette," Regal began, walking towards the young woman. "It will not be the last time we see each other." He removed the dish towel from his shoulder and tossed it on the angel's head. "Now, come and eat your dinner."

Colette peeked out from around the corner of the towel, and small smile now gracing her features. "Yes, Regal." She tugged on Lloyd's hand, and started towards the kitchen. "Oh, here, you can have this back." She threw the material back at Regal, who easily caught it, and ran off with a giggle, shouting, "Come on, everybody! We have to plan out tomorrow!"

The group slowly assembled in the dining room, each on filling their plate and sitting around the large table. For the next two hours they laughed and joked, allowing their food to grow cold as the planned out their trip to the amusement park. No one spoke of the impending departure- no one wanted to dampen the mood.

By the end of the night, all were ready for an exciting next day. Though it would be their last full day together, they all decided not to ruin it by speaking of sadness- they would have a good time. They would deal with the departure when the day was before them. And although all seemed happy, Presea couldn't help but feel gloom creeping up on her. Soon her friends would be gone.

Soon this reunion would be over.

_**xxxx**_

_**Review Responses:**_

_**It seems as though this is no longer necessary...That new feature is very handy!**_

_**But, to you that have no account or didn't sign-in: I thank you for the review!**_

**_A/N: _**Well, another chapter done. There will probably only be two, maybe three of them left. Yep, I'm just about finished. I have another idea for an Pregal (haha) since there aren't many out there, though...Yes, anyhow, sorry for the wait. I've been busy. I also apologies for the long one year wait once more...There will be no more of those! Please let me me know what you thought of this here chapter! I shall be back with the next chapter soon!

Oh, and, Happy Turkey Day! Have a good time, eat good food, and God bless!


	15. One Last Day of Fun

**_A/N: _**I live! Whoopsie...four months since my last update...I am sorry for taking so long! I have been very busy, and I've just not been home very much. And, my inspiration for this here fic is fizzling out. But, I am going to finish it, so, no worries! In fact, there are only two chapters left, and that's including this one. So, thank you two guys for reviewing! If you didn't, well, I wouldn't be here.

**_Disclaimer: _**Tales of Symphonia tisn't mine! No, it tisn't!

_**Chapter 15: One Last Day of Fun**_

_**xxxx**_

"Ah, wow, this is great!"

The happy cry mingled with the many other shouts of joy that filled the air of the amusement park. The day was warm, yet unusually cool for Altamira. A light breeze blew off of the near-by ocean, which only helped cool the beautiful cloudless day. The young mage paid little attention to all of this, however; he was interested in all of rides the park habored.

"Genis, do slow down!" Rain shouted after her sibling, sprinting after him. The silver-haired woman swiftly caught his hand, and held it tightly. She had already lost him in this massive crowd once. "You have got to stay with us!"

The young boy replied with a look of repentant. "Sorry, Sis..."

Heading none of the older mages words, Lloyd surveyed the area with excitement in his brown eyes. "Check out that ride!" he shouted, spotting a large, circular structure with a train-like device inside of it.

The ride had just started another run, and the swordmen watched wide-eyed as it made a few attempts to complete the circle, always falling short. On it's fifth run up, the device achieved its goal, and whizzed around the circle, picking up speed and completing many more loops, causing its passengers to scream with fear and joy.

"Holy cow, it goes upside down!" The brown-haired young man was practically jumping up and down with enthusiasm. "C'mon, guys!"

"Lloyd! Stop right now!" Raine's stern voice stopped the boy's gleeful feet. "There are simply too many people for you to run off all by yourslef."

"Ahh! Professor..." Lloyd trudged back over to the half-elf. "The lines filling up fast..."

Presea stood back away from the large group, a small smile on her lips. The three youngest members were by far the most excited, each one's expression mirroring the others. They wanted to ride every thing in the amusement park, small or large. Zelos was just as pumped as Lloyd, though he tried to hide it, and Sheena also looked ready for a day of fun.

Raine, on the other hand, already looked exhausted. They had been at the park for a mere hour and the school teacher appeared ready to throw in the towel. She had been keeping close tabs on the excited children, and took it upon herself to make sure they stayed close. While Presea agreed with the fact that they should all stay together, she was about ready to suggest that Lloyd and Colette take charge of Genis for awhile.

"Sis, why don't you let me and Lloyd go save us a stop in the line? That way, we won't have to wait as long..."

"Genis...I don't know. There are a lot of people here and-"

"Actually, Raine, I belive Genis has a fine idea. But if I may add to it, why don't we allow Lloyd, Genis, and Colette to wander about by the themselves?"

Raine turned her attention to the man at her side. "Regal, do really think that's wise?"

"I do not see why not. There are many aides stationed throughout the park in case of emergencies."

"Yeah. You can't miss them, Professor! They're dressed up like cute little doggies!" Colette squeeled, earning a mock groan from Lloyd, who was socked on the shoulder in return.

"And darling lil' bunny hunnies," Zelos added, a sly smirk on his lips.

Sheena scoffed and turned away from the red-head at her side. "I'll go with them, Raine. That way, you can go relax for a bit, okay?"

The mage remained silent for a moment, debating her options. Sheena was a responsible woman, she would take good care of the children. Sitting on the bench and taking a quick breather would be enjoyable.

"All right, Sheena. That sounds lovely. Thank you."

"No problem," the Summoner replied with a smile. Rounding up her charges, she headed out. "C'mon, guys. Let's go get in line. Zelos can go spend some time with his bunnies."

"She-ena! That's not fair!" the red-head shouted after the group, running to catch up with them. "I was only joking!"

Raine turned her back on the group- with Zelos now included- and faced the two left remaining. "You wouldn't mind if I went and relaxed for a bit, would you?"

"Not at all."

"Of course not."

The mage offered the pair an appreciable smile. "Thank you. Would you like to regroup back in front of the ferris wheel? Say, in an hour?"

"That sounds fine."

Once again the half-elf smiled. "Great, see you both then." With that, she gave a parting wave and saunteered over to a lone, shady bench.

Regal and Presea stood in middle of the many people shuffling through the amusement park for a short moment, both watching as thier friends boarded the ride that Lloyd had so deperately wanted to go on.

"Would you like to ride that one?" Regal quiered, nodding in the direction of the circular track.

Presea shrugged her slim shoulders, a hesitant frown on her lips. "Let's wait to see what it does," she replied, having missed it's previous run. It didn't take her long to decide that she indeed did_ not_ want to board that ride. It went upside down!

"Um, perhaps we could try that one?" she suggested, pointing to a device full of large, mechanical teacups spinning leisurely on a rotating plate. The ride was full of happy families, many with small children. It looked much safer than the one her friends were currently riding.

"Are you sure? They do seem to be enjoying themselves."

Presea shot him a incredulous stare. "Regal, they're screaming their head's off. I'm quite sure I do not."

He chuckled, a mischievious twinkle entering his cobalt eyes. "Oh, I'm quite sure that you do." With that, he quickly snatched up her hand and a hauled her over the 'Loop da Loop'.

_**xxxx**_

Presea sat in the hard metal seat, a small, steel security bar snapped fimly over her lap. She sat motionless, her knuckles white from clutching the safety bar so tightly. She had no idea the color of her complexion, but she guessed that it matched her knuckles.

"Presea, darling, the ride has _stopped_. You may exit now."

Feeling a gentle hand on her upper shoulder, the ashen woman turned to face the man standing at her side. "I- I'm not sure that I can move."

Regal chuckled deeply, unable to contain the sound. The poor woman looked terrified! Why, he couldn't quite comprehend. The ride had not been that bad. True, it did steal your stomach, yet young children were happily bounding off, and returning to the line for another chance to ride.

"It is _not_ funny!" Presea regained some control of her motor skills, and fumbled with the bar covering her lap. Her stomach felt as though it was lodged in her throat. "Why you forced me on this dreadful thing is beyond my realm of knowledge." Throwing the steel bar off of her, she slid out of the seat and onto shaky feet.

" 'Forced' is such a harsh word."

Shooting Regal an incredulous glare, she stalked off of the horrible ride. He found the situation humourous! Presea, on the other hand, found it to be completely opposite. That loopy thing had nearly caused her to lose her breakfast. She was surprised that she managed to walk away from the heap of metal; her legs felt like jelly.

"Hey, Presea! Did ya like it?"

Catching the form of Genis out of the corner of her eye, Presea forced a smile to her lips, and made her way through the throng of shuffling people over to the young child. "Like what, Genis?"

"The 'Loop da Loop!" The boy nearly jumped up and down with glee. "It was great, wasn't it? That's why me and Lloyd are going again!"

Quickly surveying the immediate area, Presea found Sheena, Zelos, and Colette leaning along the protective fence set up around the circular track to keep wayward people out of harm's path. Spotting the pink haired, Sheena gave a friendly wave, and Presea smiled in return. As long as the boys had an overseer, she could leave them to their ride.

"Do wanna join us, Presea?"

Shaking her head, she had to bite back a scoff. "Thank you for the offer, Lloyd, but-"

"She would love to."

Whirrling around, Presea inwardly groaned at the satisfied smirk on Regal's face. He seemed to be taking great pleasure in grating on her nerves. What had gotten into the man? With her nerves still rattled from her near-death ride on the dreaded 'Loop da Loop', she was in no mood for teasing.

Turning her back to grinning man for the moment, Presea focused on the pair before her. "Boys, I do appreaciate the invitation, but I must decline."

"Aw, but, Presea," Genis began, his face dropping at her reply, "I thought you wanted to."

Looking over her shoulder, she gave Regal her sternest see-what-you've-done glare. "I'm sorry, Genis, but-"

"I belief I should be the one apologizing," Regal interrupted, moving to stand at Presea's side. "If Presea boards that ride again, well, she probably won't be able to walk off of it. Forgive me for volunteering her. I was only-"

"I get it, Regal. I'm always teasing Colette. It's so much fun," the brown-haired swordsmen cut in, a wide grin on his youthful face. "She gets so mad!"

Presea threw a short glance at Regal, most of her annoyance dissapating. It seemed as though when he was with the younger members of the group, he too became like a younger man. It was rather endearing to see the all-work-and-no-play man throw away his tie. And at the moment, he looked thoroughly chagrined. So much so, that she decided to come to his rescue.

"Boys, it appears that your line is advancing..."

"Oh, you're right, Presea! C'mon, Genis! We gotta move!" Lloyd swiftly grabbed the younger half-elf's collar and drug him forward. "See ya, guys!"

"B-bye, Presea!"

Waving to the pair, Presea had to fight back her laughter. Lloyd was very pumped, and Geins was being hauled up the ramp and into the ride, having to put forth no effort at all. However, the grinned died on her lips when she heard Regal clear his voice- a sign she had come to recongize as discomfort.

"Presea, I- I never intended to-"

Slipping her arm through his own, Presea waved him off. "Think nothing of it, Regal." She flashed him a small smile, and added, "Simply never take me near that ride again."

"You have me word."

Giving a brisk nod of her head, as is sealing the deal, Presea turned her attention to navigating through the crowd. There were always many people at the amusement park, but this was the busiest season of the year. The amount of people truly didn't phase her; as long as she was with Regal, Presea honestly didn't care where they were. She'd never had such strong feelings for a man, and it delighted and frightened her simultaneously. Who knew love was so complicated...

Oblivious to her musings, Regal gave Presea's arm a gentle shake. "We could go on that ride. What do you think?"

Glancing to ride Regal indicated, Presea arched a pink brow. Did she love him, or hate him? "You must be joking. That coaster makes the previous ride look like a child's."

"Presea, many children are boarding that previous ride, as well as the one I just suggested..."

"Children are quite reckless these days."

Laughing, Regal steered her towards another ride. "Perhaps the Teacups would suite you, yes?"

Leaning into his shoulder, she nodded. Oh yes, she loved him...

_**xxxx**_

"Zelos, stop! Now!" Clutching the metal side of the swing-like device she was sitting in, Sheena held her breath, waiting for the seat to cease it's rocking.

"Oh, Sheena, the look on your face..."

Scowling, Sheena released the breath she had been holding. "It's much too high to be rocking!"

"Ah, we're just up a couple hundred feet. What the worst that could happen?" Leaning back in the seat of the Ferris Wheel, Zelos stretched out his long legs, enjoying the constant breeze the rotating circle brought.

"What's the worst that could happen? I'll tell you what's the worst that could happen: We could fall off!"

The red-head merely laughed. "C'mon, Sheena, you must be joking. Fall off? We're barred in!"

"Not fall out, fall _off_." The Summoner chanced a small glance over the edge, quickly getting her fill and leaning back once more. She hated being up so high.

"Oh, you're right, Sheena. That bolt is looking a little loose..."

"Oh Martel, are you serious? Get me off."

Watching her face turn ashen, Zelos took her hand, prying it off the bar covering their laps. "Sheena, we're fine. Nothing's coming loose."

Sqeezing his hand, Sheena took a deep breath. "I can't believe you got me on this..."

"Everyone's on this. Lloyd and Colette are behind us, Raine and Genis below them, and Regal and Presea are in front of us. Look, Presea's not freaking out, and she hates heights."

"Regal won't allow it. He's been holding her, and talking her head off the entire time."

Sliding closer, Zelos slipped her arm around the ninja's shoulders. "I can think of a couple of better things to do up her besides talk."

Shrugging his arm off, Sheena returned her hand to the metal bar on her lap. "That's the difference between you and Regal: He cares about Presea more than he cares about himself."

Trying to ignore the sting of her words, Zelos put on a happy smile. "Please. He just wants to make sure he's in. But, if you wanna sit over there by yourself, it's fine with me."

Sucking her bottom lip between her teeth, Sheena chewed on it nervously. She hadn't meant to blurt that out. Old habits die hard. Chancing a glance at the red-head, her guilt rose. He looked hurt, his blue eyes darker than usual. She hadn't intended to hurt him. She simply didn't want him to try to make out with her in public!

Sighing, she scooted over in the cold, hard, metal seat, and placed her hand over his own. "Look, Zelos, I didn't mean that...It's just, we're out in public, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it. It's fine." Loosely intertwining their fingers, Zelos continued to stare ahead. "It's fine," he repeated lightly.

Knowing that he was still upset, Sheena moved even closer. "Don't me mad," she said softly, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not."

"Zelos-"

"You're not- you're not ashamed to be seen with me, are you?"

Jerking her head up, Sheena stared, wide-eyed. She had never seen Zelos so open- so vulnerable. He hid it so well...

As if sensing her pity, Zelos tried to wave his comment off. "Heh. What am I saying? Why would you be ashamed to be seen with the beautiful me?"

"Good question," she agreed. "Why would I? Or better yet, why would you think that I'm ashamed of you?"

Shrugging, Zelos felt discomfort gnaw at him. He didn't have an answer. He didn't even know why he said it. It had just kind of poped out. No one had ever truly wanted him around, so why should Sheena?

"Well," Sheena began, the silence dragging on, "I'm not. So, don't ever think that I am."

"Gotcha."

"I'm serious. There's no need to think that. If I was ashamed of you, would I be-" Stopping mid-sentence, she felt her cheeks light up.

"Yes, Sheena?"

"...Would I be dating you," she finished softly, hating the fact that any mention of a relationship caused her cheeks to flame.

Grinning, Zelos slipped his arm around her shoulder once more. "I suppose not." Sheena wasn't like the others. Not one bit, and she proved it everyday. It was silly of him to think otherwise.

"But, we're still in public," Sheena reminded him, allowing his arm to remain, and leaning her own head against his shoulder.

"I know, Sheena, I know..." Boy, did he know she was nothing like the others...

Smiling at his exasperated tone, she cuddled closer to the man at her side. At first, she'd wanted nothing to do with the Ferris Wheel, and now, she never wanted to get off.

_**xxxx**_

"C'mon, guys, move!"

"Yeah, the lines growing by the second!"

As the youngest members of the group bounded ahead, intent on saving them all a spot in line, the three oldest members had to retain their groans. The woman, at least. Regal looked quite pleased to be boarding the 'Screamer', the amusement parks' longest, sharpest, and most breath-taking rollar coaster.

"Perhaps we could sit this one out."

"Oh, yes, we'll simply be in the way."

"Nonsense, ladies. The children will be so disappointed." Maneuvering between the two woman, Regal hooked one of thier arms through each of his. "It's truly not as bad as it looks."

Presea and Raine shared a disbeliefing look. The ride _looked_ terrifying, with extremely steep vertical drops, neck-breaking turns, and pitch black tunnels. The train currently making it's run seemed to be going so fast that it could take flight at any moment.

"Well, at least this is the last ride of the evening," Raine sighed, reaching the rest of the group. She gently broke free of Regal's hold and reach for her brother's hand. "If I must ride this, you're going to be my riding partner."

Genis smiled up at his sister. "Actually, Raine, I hoping that maybe I could ride with Presea."

"Me?" Drawing her brows together in question, Presea placed a hand to her chest. "I don't think I'll be a very good partner, Genis. Whoever rides with me should be prepared to find me in their lap at the end of the ride."

"That's why he wants you to ride with him," Zelos snickered, earning a reproachful glare and whap on the shoulder from Sheena.

"No, it's not!" the young boy defended, "I've not had a chance to ride anthing with Presea, is all! But if you don't want to..." Lowering his head in rejection, the half-elf turned his gaze to the concrete below his feet, "...it's okay."

Glancing to Regal, who gave her a reasurring smile, Presea stepped up to the young boy. "If Raine doesn't mind switching partners with me, I'll be happy to ride with you."

Jerking his head up with a happy smile, Genis turned to his sister. "You don't mind, do you, Sis?"

Feigning rejection, the mage shook her head. "I suppose not. If you'd rather Presea ride with you, then it's fine with me."

"Great!" Snatching up Presea's hand, Genis propelled her forward. "Come on, Presea. The line's moving!"

"I'm glad to see I can be so easily replaced," Raine sighed, a smile in her blue eyes. Next to her, Regal chuckled, looping a friendly arm through her own.

"Let's see just what this 'Screamer is made off..."

The group boarded the ride, practically taking the entire train to themselves. Lloyd and Colette took the very first cart, leaving the one behind them open for Zelos and Sheena. A few unknown people filled the next couple of carts, leaving the last pair open to the remaining members off the group. Genis and Presea opted for the very last car, and Regal and Raine took the remaining one in front of the boy and woman.

Clicking her belt, and lowering the safety bar down, Presea let out a heavy breath. "You ready, Genis?"

"Yep."

"Strapped in nice and tight?"

"Yep."

"Good."

"Make sure you're buckled up, Genis."

"I am, Raine."

Turning to the pair behind him, Regal gave the Genis the thumb-up. "Let us see if these ride is worthy of the title 'Screamer."

"Yeah!"

Presea shook her head, a smile on her lips. The half-elf and the president had seemed to grow closer on this vacation, and appeared that both had found a riding buddy in the other. When neither Raine nor Presea wanted to board a looping, sloping, or falling ride, the two would pair up. She breifly wondered why she and Raine had been forced on this coaster, but the thought was pushed aside when the ride came to life with a groan and began clicking forward.

"Here we go!" Lloyd and Zelos bellowed happily, and obvious planned cry.

"Here we go," Presea muttered, griping the metal safty bar tightly.

"There's no need to fret, Presea. No harm will befall you. We're all right here." Regal turned in his seat, flashing the pink-haired woman a reassuring grin as he did so.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Presea focused on the trek up first hill, trying to quell her rapidly pounding heart. Regal was right. She'd be fine. She was surrounded by her friends. She had also heard the unspoken words in his previous statement: _I'm right here_. She would be fine.

Glancing over to the woman beside him, Genis reach over and patted her shoulder quickly. "This is it," he said, watching as the nose of the coaster began to fall over the creat of the hill.

The happily terrified screams of people filled her ears. Flashing Genis a nervous smile, Presea tightened her grip on the bar covering her lap. "This is it..."

_**xxxx**_

"That was so much fun!" Colette squealed, walking away from the 'Screamer', and out of the amusement park. "I can't believe I rode it!"

"That first drop was awful! I thought I was going to fly out of my seat!" Sheena threw her arms in the air, emphasizing her point. The young angel agreed, nodding her blond head vigorously.

"I thought you were going to scream you're head off!" Zelos piped in, catching up with the women and snatching up the Summoner's hand. Sheena waved his comment off, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"I wasn't that loud..."

Zelos laughed. "Oh, you were."

"Speaking of screaming, did you hear the two women closet to myself? I was surrounded. One beside me, and one behind me."

"Oh, nonsense, Regal. We weren't _that_ biosterous," Raine defended, sharing a guilty look with Presea, who burst into laughter in return.

"Raine, we were loud," the once ax-wielding woman laughed. At first, she had been terrified, but, as the ride progressed, she had found the concept of having her stomach taken and yelling at the top of her lungs quite fun.

"I still can't believe Genis _threw up_..."

"Oh, shut up, Lloyd! It's your fault! You made me eat that hamburger!"

Catching the thourougly embarrassed look on the boy's face, Presea placed a sisterly arm around his small shoulder's. "It's fine, Genis. In fact, I'm glad you lost your dinner."

Meeting Presea's gaze, the half-elf widened his blue eyes in surprise. "Why?"

"Because Duke had to clean it up!" Lloyd answered for her, bursting into another round of laughter. The young man had laughed the whole day through, and his laughter was infectious, causing the whole group to pass the day in good humor.

"Exactly," Presea agreed. It seemed community service meant volunteering at the amusemen park, cleaning up the accidents children left behind. And it seemed many children left many accidents.

The group fell into a comfortable silence as they boarded the Elemental Expressway. The ride back to Regal's house was made with little conversation, the fact that their day of fun was over settling over each of them. When they reached the floating piece of land, they entered the silent house, and the mood seemed to dampen even more.

"Well," Regal began, closing the door behind them, "Shall we have some dinner?"

The group nodded, and Colette muttered, "This will be our last meal together." Gone were happy thoughts of the enjoyable day.

"Colette..."

Turning to the swordsmen, the angel lowered her head. "Well, it will be."

"I'm sure Regal will fix us a breakfast," the brown-haired boy said, hoping to raise the girl's spirits. He was rewarded with a smile, which satisfied the young man.

"Do you recall what we discussed last night? No talk of departures, remember?"

"Yeah, Regal's right," Colette declared, following the older man into the kitchen. "We had fun today, and there's no reason to ruin it."

As the group shuffled after Regal, conversation slowly starting, Presea lagged behind. Colette was right. This would be their last dinner together. Her friends were leaving, and she hated the thought of being alone once again.

_**xxxx**_

Once again, Presea found herself unable to sleep. Her friends were all in bed, resting up for the trip they would be setting out on in a few short hours, yet she was wide awake, standing out on the porch she had became very accustomed to in the last couple of weeks. She hated that her friends would be leaving, that she wouldn't get to have her late night talks with Sheena, or giggle with Colette, or feed her growing relationship with Raine. She'd miss Zelos' jokes, and Lloyd's optimism, and Genis' mature conversations. She'd miss it all.

But most of all, she'd miss the company.

After the gang left, she'd be alone once more. Oh, she'd still have her friends at the firm, and Regal's company, but she would still be alone. She'd have to go home to her lonely little appartment, and fix her dinner for one, and wake up to an empty room. She had grown accustomed to waking to jolly noise, or the aroma of coffee. But after tomorrow, she would once again wake to silence and have to make her own coffee.

Sighing, Presea leaned over the porch railing, glancing up at the ebony night sky. Not a star one stared back. Only a bright full moon. The sky seemed to reflect her mood. Dark, with just a tad bit of light. While the sky's light was the white ball, her's was a certain president. Though her relationship with Regal was also bearing on her nerves.

Soon, they would head back to the company. Oh, what a heyday Mindy and the rest of the firm would have, talking of matters they knew nothing about. Gossiping about her relationship with the blue-haired man. Not that she really cared what they said, she had learned at a young age to ignore the word's of others. Well, that wasn't true, but what truly beared on her nerves was her feelings for him.

It was all so new to her. And it all had happened so fast. She had always secretly harbored feellings for the man, but the very moment he had kissed her, she had practically turned to putty. She knew that he cared for her too, she simply didn't know how deep his feelings ran. She certainly didn't want to bring the subject up, and ruin the only real relationship she had ever had to find out, either. She would simply bide her time, and hope that he came to her.

Oh, she hoped he came to her...

"We must stop meeting like this."

Jumping at the sound of the familiar voice, Presea whirled around, her heart thumping wildly. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts, she had missed the sound of the door swinging open.

"You should really be in bed at this hour."

Shrugging, Presea turned back to the railing, yet she couldn't calm her heart. Regal did seem to have that affect on her. "Can't sleep."

Nodding, Regal stepped forward, closing the door lightly behind him. "Would you like some company?"

Tossing her sleep-tousled hair out of face, she scooted over, motioning for Regal to join her. He did so, pulling his hunter green bath robe tighter as the wind nipped at his bare chest. Silence cast its self over the pair, and for a short while, they stood in it. Soon, however, Presea broke the spell.

"They'll be gone tomorrow."

She had spoken so softly, Regal had to strain to hear her. "I know."

"It will be quiet once more."

Regal merely nodded, thinking that his house would be very empty once more. Too empty.

"It'll be lonesome."

"We will adapt. It's not as if we shall never see them again."

_But they'll be far away_...Sighing, Presea tried to push the depressing thought aside. "We have to go back to work," she declared, changing the subject and trying to put on a smile.

Groaning, Regal placed a hand on his forehead. "No need to remind me."

"You're not looking forward to it?"

"Paperwork awaits me."

"I can help, if you'd like."

Snaking an arm around her waist, he drew he closer. "Oh, you should plan on a few late nights."

_Oh, yes, Mindy will have a heyday_, Presea mused grimly, gently removing herself from his hold. She avoided the questioning look in his eyes, and turned to stare at the wood flooring beneath her instead. She hated the fact that the word around the firm would grate on her nerves. She knew there would be talk; she knew it would irritate her.

Catching a finger beneath her chin, Regal lifted her head, forcing her to meet his gaze. He could feel her discomfort, yet he had no idea what caused it. "Presea, is there a problem?"

"...No..."

"If you do not want to burden yourself with paperwork, then there is no need. I only wanted to share your company. There's really no reason for you to stay late, other than the fact that I want to spend the time with you." Pulling her to him for an embrace, he added lightly, "You do not even have to lift a pen."

Snuggling into the warmth of his chest, she sighed. "Regal..."

"I shall even pay you time in a half."

Stifling a giggle, Presea closed her eyes. "It's not that I don't want to help you, I do. It is my job, after all. But...now that- that we-"

"We what, darling?"

Pulling back slightly, allowing herself a view of his face, she muttered. "That. The 'darling' thing. Now that we have a romantic relationship, staying after hours might not be...wise."

Heaving a heavy sigh, Regal raked a hand threw his disheveled hair. "Presea, you have been my assistant for a year. People have talked all the while. You are not going to allow them to affect you now, are you?"

"Well..." Feeling heat creep into her cheeks, Presea tried to lower her head, but found it impossible with Regal's hand cupping her chin.

"Are you?"

"Are you?" she retorted, turning the question around. She was curious as to how he felt on the matter, and it was a perfect opportunity to explore the subject.

"Of course not."

"How could you not?"

"How could I?"

"Don't turn my question around!"

"You did."

"Oh, Regal, honestly. How can you ignore it?" Still in his arms, she leaned her head aginst his broad shoulder. Perhaps if he could, then so could she.

"The same technique I have been using all this time: I tune them out. I ignore them. It's petty gossip. Eventually, they will tire of us."

"We've been the hot topic for about year."

"My company is quite boring."

Unable to contain her laughter, Presea buried her head in his shoulder to muffle the sound. His company was quite lively. There was always a hustle and bustle routine going on, yet it was organized. She loved her job, and there was no way she would give it up. That fact also pertained to the man in her arms.

"Darling, it is not my intentions to make you feel uncomfortable in our relationship. Nor do I intend on letting you go anytime soon. But people will talk."

"I know. But, it is hard to ignore gossip."

"It is, but we have done it before, we shall continue to do so."

Nodding, Presea felt her heart swell. _Nor do I intend on letting you go anytime soon._ Hopefully, soon would never come.

The pair stood in a comfortable silence, each wrapped in the other's arms. While both were very content, Presea's thoughts began to wander once more. Tomorrow her friends would be gone, but not only would her friends be gone, so would Regal. She would still be able to see him daily, of course, but she would have no more late night encounters like the one she was currently caught in.

"I suppose we should be heading to bed. I must prepare our friends a fine breakfast before they are on their way." Breaking his hold, Regal moved towards the door, yet he quickly halted his steps when he felt a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"Regal, after our friends leave...what happens to us?"

Turning back to face Presea, he saw the vulnerable look in her pale eyes, and felt compelled to draw her to him. "What do you mean, darling?"

"Our relationship...after they're gone, we'll still have one, correct? I'll still have you...right?"

"Of course, Presea, why would you think otherwise?"

Drawing a shaky breath, Presea responed with a shake of her head. She didn't know what possessed her to ask the question. She simply wanted to make sure she had someone there for her. She wanted to make sure she wouldn't be alone anymore.

"Presea..." Unable to think of anything to say, he merely lowered his head, claiming her lips in a tender kiss. "Darling, there's no need to have doubts about our relationship. I have no intentions of ending it."

"Regal, I-"

Silencing her with another kiss, he continued, "I love you, Presea. You need not fret. I do not want to intimidate you in anyway, but I fell that I should be completely honest with you, an-"

"Oh, Regal, I love you, too," she interrupted, throwing her arms around his neck. She was about to launch into a speech and bear all of her feelings when she felt the pressure of his lips against her own. As quickly as the thought came, it passed, and she lost herself in his arms.

She no longer had any fears about being left alone, or felt dread about the company, or even sadness over the coming departure of her friends. She felt nothing but the man she loved, and in that moment, she decided that life was good.

_**xxxx**_

**_A/n:_** Well, that chapter was awful. It took me an extremely long time to get it up, and I'm very unhappy witht the end result. The good news is, I'm almost done! One chapter left! Oh, grand! And then this will be complete! Thank you guys, for the encouraging reviews, and know that this chapter was for all of you that read this. I'll try not to take so long witht the final chapter...

I must thank **_Stellaria11_** (my only reviewer for ch. 14 the longest time), **_M.Hunter Traubel Trainee, _**and last but not least, **_Dragonwings144_**! Thank you for the great reviews, and please do it again.


	16. Reunion

**_A/n:_** Agh! Four months since an update? --checks calendar-- No, three! Darn! That's still one-forth of the year! ...When you think of it like that, it's just awful...I'm sorry! Truly! I have no idea what I'm going to write, even as I sit here! Well, I have an idea, but it's _peh_.

But, you must know, the last chapter was the last. Yes. Why? Because the ending sounded like a conclusion. Right? Did it to anyone but myself? Well, it was. So, this is an epilouge thingy. Yeah...I'm sorry. I'm murdering my fic! I can't help it! I have _extreme_ writer's block! I need assistance! ..Hah..a pun...

--deep breath-- Okay, my apologies for that...outburst. First of all, THANK YOU people who have read this. Your encouraging words and comments are appreciated! It has taken me practically two years to finish this, but I still have reviewers and that makes me smile. Second off, _Assistant_ is now FINISHED! Can I get a whoop whoop? Oh, yeah! This is the FINAL chaper! Yay! Again, thanks for sticking with me, thanks for reviewing, and here is the last chapter!

**_Disclaimer:_** Namco owns it all. I have borrowed their characters for nearly two years and now I am returning them. But, I'll be back for them again someday! Ha!

_**Chapter 15: Reunion**_

_**xxxx**_

"How do I look?"

"Fine, Darling."

Standing in the corner of a small room, Presea surveyed herself in the full-length mirror. Running her hand over the pale blue satin material that was her dress, she scrutinized herself. It was a halter-style dress, with a fitted bodice and a long, flowing hem line. It was truly was a lovely dress, yet Presea simply didn't feel like herself in it.

"Are you sure?" she pressed, her hand traveling from her side to her hair, which was hanging loose, a slight curl in the long locks.

"Yes, yes, you look lovely."

Glancing back to the mirror, Presea looked past her own reflection to watch Regal fumbling with his tie, his gaze never leaving the object. "You never even looked!" she scolded, a small smile on her painted lips despite her tone. Turning from the mirror, the pink-haired woman traipsed over the man, who had finally subdued the stubborn tie.

"Well, I didn't feel the need- you always look beautiful."

Rolling her pale azure eyes, Presea moved a hand to his dark blue tie, securing the knot and trying to ignore the small heat she felt in her cheeks. Though she had been seeing the man for nearly five months the simplest complement could still bring a blush to her face.

"We need to finish preparing ourselves," Presea began, "If we are late for this ceremony..." she allowed her sentence to trail off, her thoughts wondering. It had been five months sense her friends had left Altamira and headed back to their respective homes. Five long months of not seeing her friends in person, merely hearing their voices over a communicator.

Much too long.

Yet the day of the groups' departure was still a fresh memory. They had all had a large 'See You Soon' breakfast that Regal had prepared and Colette had named. They had exchanged laughter and good-byes, but no tears. They would see each other soon, they had promised, so the tears were useless. After the gang had left, Regal and Presea's lives had returned to normal. They returned to the Lezereno company, and went on with their daily routines, talking with their friends as often as time allowed. It was not as depressing as Presea had first assumed it to be.

Of course, she reasoned, she was not alone. She now had Regal, and their relationship was quite strong.

"We have a good fifteen minutes, my dear," Regal interrupted, removing her hands from his tie and wrapping them in his own.

"But if the best man and the bridesmaid were to be late," Presea continued, gently removing her hands from Regal's and striding back over to the looking-glass, fretting with her dress once more, "why, it would be absolutely terrible!"

Braids maid. She was going to be a brides maid! That was the only reason she and Regal had traveled from Altamira to Iselia. The group of friends had intended to meet at Meltokio for their next reunion- which had been scheduled for two months from now. But when Presea had received a call indicating that she and Regal were expected earlier for a special occasion, she had found in very hard to refuse.

How could refuse to attend the wedding of your best friend?

Chuckling, Regal wrapped an arm about Presea's waist and drew her away from the mirror. "I assure you, we will be punctual. And that you look quite alluring."

Allowing herself to be pulled away from the glass, Presea placed her head to his shoulder. Expelling an excited breath, she began, "I- I simply cannot believe we are here, Regal! For a wedding, nonetheless! Colette's wedding! It's just so-"

A knock sounded at the wooden door, halting the pink-haired woman's sentence. A familiar female voice rang out, muffled yet clearly recognizable.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Oh, yes, Sheena!"

The door creaked open and the Summoner peeked in. "You about two about ready? We need to get into position soon."

Immediately, Presea moved back towards the mirror. "Dear Martel.."

"I know exactly how you feel!" Sheena fully entered the small room and made her way over to the ex-ax wielder. Marveling at her reflection, she self-consciously ran a hand through her ebony locks. "I just do _not_ feel like me in this," she added, a hand traveling to her soft blue dress; identical to Presea's.

Adjusting and straightening her dress, Presea queried, "How is Colette? I've not had an opportunity to speak with her this morning."

"She's fine! Much better than we are! And she's the bride!"

Pausing her attempts to prepare her already perfect dress, Presea studied the Mizuho native reflection. She looked quite stunning. Her dress fit her snugly and accentuated her plentiful curves, yet was modest in design and didn't reveal to much cleavage. Her long, raven-colored hair was hanging loose and fell about her bare shoulders with an intended curl. At that moment, Presea decided that if she looked half as good as Sheena, then she had no reason to worry.

"Can you believe we are attending Lloyd and Colette's wedding? I mean, they beat us to it, and we're older!" Sheena continued, unaware of Presea's gaze. "It quite unfair, really." The Summoner grinned, and Presea returned the gesture.

"Yes, quite. Yet, we cannot blame ourselves. It is beyond our control. Lloyd simply knows what he wants and is not afraid to take it." In the background, they heard a muffled scoff and thanks to the mirror the duo could see Regal roll his eyes.

"Heya, guys! Move it! Curtain call's in ten minutes!" Zelos walked into the room, sporting a black tuxedo with white undershirt and blue tie, coordinating perfectly with Regal. He glanced at the two woman standing in front of the mirror and gave a slow whistle. "Well, who are these pretty things? That couldn't possibly be my Sheena and Rose Bud, now could it?"

"Do not waste your complements, Zelos. They have been insulting us."

"Oh?"

Sheena continued her conversation with Presea, ignoring the two men behind her. "Of course! It's not _our_ faults. It's someones that I shall not name..." Inclining her head towards the door where the gentlemen stood, she grinned.

Laughing softly, Presea felt her nerves ease. There was no need to fret. She was among friends- family, really. No matter how many days they were apart, they would always have the bond that made the hours melt away and make it seem as though they were never apart.

Catching onto the conversation, Zelos shrugged his shoulders, flicking one strand of red hair back into position. "I get it. Fine, then. Find another escort to walk you down the aisle." Winking at the older man beside him, the ex-Chosen made his way out of the room.

"W-what! Zelos! Yo-You can't do that! We have to be paired up! Get back here!" The Summoner quickly abandoned her attempt to primp herself and fled the room, chasing after the man that was so dear to her. "Pretty BOY! I swear, when I catch up to you..."

As Sheena's voice faded from hearing, Presea turned away from the looking glass. "I suppose we should be going, as well. We are expected."

Regal folded his arms across his chest, a hidden gleam in his dark eyes. "Are you sure you would not rather walk with another? Lloyd, perhaps?"

Noticing the playful smirk on his lips, Presea brushed past him and out of the room. "Well, I suppose I could find someone else."

Following the woman out of the room, Regal caught her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm. "You were supposed to respond with, 'I could never find someone to replace you, my love.' You do know how to injure a man."

Unable to contain her laugh, Presea paused her trek through the hallway long enough to place a tender kiss upon his lips and murmur, "Don't be silly...You know I could never find someone to replace you."

Moving a hand to cradle her face, the once convict pressed, "You left out a section."

Kissing him once more, Presea pulled back as the sound of music wafting into the hallway. "Come on, 'my love'," she laughed, lifting the hem of her dress slightly and sprinting off down the hall, "We can't be late!"

_**xxxx**_

The small, wooden school house was filled to the brim with loud, cheery music. The main area of the building had been practically cleared, allowing a large portion of the room to serve as a dance floor. Off in one section of the room were rows of round tables, white table cloths and maroon spreads draped over their surface. Identical flower arrangements of white lilies and a native red flower of Iselia sat in the middle of each table. The school, posing as a reception area, had been transformed into a lovely place to wind down after the exciting wedding.

Currently, Presea was sitting alone at one of the tables watching the festivity around her. Regal was on the dance floor, spinning a breathless Raine, who looked quite beautiful in long, mauve colored, spaghetti strapped dress. Zelos and Sheena stood next to the pair, both laughing and holding the other close. Genis stood off in a corner, wearing a completely black suit, speaking with a very enthusiastic Lloyd, whose attire matched the traditional bridegroom.

Glancing around the room, seemingly bursting with happiness and people, Presea couldn't help but wonder where Colette had wondered off to. The young blond had looked quite lovely in her wedding gown, with its long, ruffled hem and sleek bodice. Throughout the entire evening Presea wasn't sure if the young woman's eyes had ever left Lloyd, and now the angel was no where to be seen.

"Presea!"

Practically jumping out of her chair, the older woman placed a hand to her pounding heart. Turning to the person who had happily called her name, she couldn't help but smile, despite the fright they had caused. "Hello again, Colette."

The blond lowered herself into the vacant seat beside Presea, a happy smile on her young features. "Are you have a nice time?"

"Quite. It's such a lovely wedding."

Beaming, Colette fingered the edge of the tablecloth. "Thank you for coming, Presea. I don't think I would have had it if you hadn't been here, too!"

"How could I miss your big day?" Smiling, the pink-haired woman added, "I even forgive you for keeping it a secret during your first few phone calls."

"Well, I wasn't sure when it was going to be, and I didn't want to worry you! Besides, we thought we would wait until our scheduled visit in a couple of months..."

"But you simply couldn't wait. I understand. I know how much Lloyd means to you."

She blushed. "Yes..."

"You both looked quite sincere during the ceremony. I don't believe there was a dry eye in the entire temple! After all you two have been through- well, the whole world knows your story, I believe."

The angel grinned, reaching for her friends hand. "They know _our_ story. If it wasn't for you -all of you- then I wouldn't be here celebrating my marriage to the man I love. I owe you all my happiness. That's why you all had to be here and be a part of it. You are much more than my friends- you're my family."

Presea sat silently in her chair. A year ago she was alone. She had no one at all. And now...Now she had a grand family. "Colette..."

Smiling, the blond bounded to her feet, dragging Presea with her. "I know. No need for words! But...you have to dance with me! The first time we've ever danced with me being Mrs. Colette Irving! And then, I'll throw the bouquet!"

Nodding, Presea returned Colette's excited smile. "Well, how could I refuse?"

_**xxxx**_

Nearly two hours later, Presea found herself sitting in the corner once again, yet this time she was catching her breath. After her promised dance with Colette, she had continued to dance with each of her friends. Her feet ached from the activity and her sides hurt from all of the laughing she had done. Colette had indeed thrown her bouquet, as was tradition at most weddings, and though Presea hadn't caught it she couldn't be happier- Sheena had won the prize and the look on the Summoners face had been quite priceless.

The wedding had been beautiful, two of her best friends were extremely happy, and Presea decided that today had been well worth a five-month wait.

"Ah, here you are." Pulled from her musings by the familiar voice, Presea turned to watch Regal lower himself into the chair next to her. "Hiding out, I see."

"Obviously not well enough. I've been found."

"I deem you are enjoying yourself," Regal concluded, noticing the pleased glint in Presea's eyes and noting the light tone of her voice.

"Oh, yes. Are you?" she queried, reaching for the his hand.

"Very much so." Intertwining his fingers with the woman's beside him, Regal cocked his head to the side. "Which is all well, because I'm willing to wager we will be attending another event such as this in the near future."

"Oh?" Following his gaze, Presea realized where his comment had been directed. Sheena and Zelos were seated a few tables down, each very preoccupied with the other, Colette's flower bouquet laying on the Summoner's lap. "I see."

Idly stroking the back of her hand, the pair sat in a comfortable silence, watching as Colette and Lloyd held each other on the dance floor and the Professor and her younger brother spun each other happily. Suddenly, however, Regal broke the silence as his gaze traveled back over to Sheena and Zelos.

"Still, it's a shame you did not secure that bouquet."

Glancing away from her friends, Presea turned towards Regal with a look of curiosity. "Hmm? Why is that?"

"Though I suppose it is irrelevant," he mumbled softly.

Presea's heart beat quickened. "What's irrelevant?"

"Hmm?" He turned towards her, shooting up an inquisitive brow. "What was that?"

"What's irrelevant, Regal?" Presea repeated, noting the fact that he had seemingly been deep within his own thoughts.

Smiling, he merely stood and placed a kiss upon to top of her head. "Nothing to worry yourself with, Darling." With that said, he weaved his way through the rows of tables and seated himself at the one Sheena and Zelos were sharing.

Her heart still pounding, the pink-haired woman watched after him. What on Tethe'alla could that man be thinking? Surely not what she _thought_ he was thinking...

Shaking her head, as if to clear it of her thoughts, Presea returned to watching the party going on around her. Oh yes, she thought with a small smile, today was sure to be a day that she would never forget.

_**xxxx**_

**_A/n_:**I am DONE! YES! --jumps about basement-- Praise God! I am _so_ happy that it is now complete! YES! YES! No more Now, however, I'm not so happy with the end result. I mean, Lloyd and Colette getting married? How random is that! VERY! But, I can't help it because that's the only thing I could think of. Like I said earlier, I had to force myself to write these last two chapters.

Regardless, it is done and I am happy. Could have been better, but it's not the _most horrible_ piece out there. Hehe. Anyways, THANK you people that have read this. I repeat myself, you are the only reason I am here. You that reviewed are the COOLEST people. Your comments mean very much to be and they are what kept me coming back. THANK YOU all VERY much.

Well, guess that's all that I have to say...Huh. I will most likely have another Pregal up in a while, but not sure when. I am definitely going to plan that one out and do an outline and all that good stuff! Hehe. I learn. So, if you wanna be on the lookout for that, add me to your Author Alert or let me know, or something. Yep.

Big thanks to: **_Stellaria11, M. Hunter Traubel Trainee, Trevor X, Dragonwings144, Celechan,_** and last but not least,**_ Vincent's Angel of Chaos._** Your reviewes were greatly appreciated! As were all of those throughout this whole story!

**Thank you all very much! **

_Luv2Game_


End file.
